


The Lamenting Cries of An Ugly Duckling

by ThiefofStealth



Category: Undertale
Genre: And told them to be kind to each others, Beware of foul-mouths, F/F, M/M, Means that Frisk is able to free them, Multi, and other people once they're on the surface, but he's kinda a bit weak and too soft in this one, but not really tho, oh and once again, reader is male of course, the monsters are still mean, this is Underfell what did you expect, this story happened after pacifist ending of Underfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 53,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefofStealth/pseuds/ThiefofStealth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the thorn of the family.</p>
<p>You became their toy to be played with. </p>
<p>You hated their actions to you, but you can't hate them.</p>
<p>You love them.</p>
<p>After all, they're still your family.</p>
<p>But then one day, your brother is letting you go and told you to go to the town near Mount Ebott is.</p>
<p>With your mom's katana in hand, you ran away to that town that is miles away from the Capital.</p>
<p>In the verge of death, you finally arrived.</p>
<p>But somehow, you met mean-looking monsters walking along with humans there.</p>
<p>But unknown to you, several monsters will change your whole life to the better.</p>
<p>Maybe they're not as bad as humans' thought they might be.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ugly Duckling's Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I was taking a small break from Cold and Warmth, but i'm not discontinuing it! No! Just a small break.
> 
> Btw, this story got non-cons/rapes/whatsoever, so if you're sensitive, don't read it. Capiche?

Everything is dark, cold, and filthy. 

You can't see anything. You're not blind, of course; the last time he untied the blindfold off, you can see his sadistic face while he tortured you.

Which both an unfortunate and fortunate.

Yes, you're blindfolded. By who? Your own father, of course.

Yes, your father. He's a very cruel man that loves to torture and abuse you, whether physically, mentally, or sexually. You've been locked down in your 'little dark prison' for years, and until now, you're just his toy to be played with.

You're the child that no one ask for. Everyone in the family hated you just for your very existence. Your mother hates you, your father hates you more, and your brother doesn't really give a shit about you and sees you as the family's toy.

You moved your arm a bit, hearing a jiggling sound of chain that chained your neck, wrists, and ankles to the floor as you clenched and unclenched your hand. It hurts and sore, especially the tips of your fingers. You clawed the rough floor last night until its actually bleeds, but its fine, you're used to it anyway.

After all, its nothing compared to the 'other places'.

You heard a loud and heavy slam of the door of the 'prison' before loud and heavy footsteps were heard, getting closer step by step to you until it stop right in front of your face.

You heard deep slurred voice and a cold hand touching your forearm, which made you shivered a bit by that. 

Not because of the cold arm.

But its because its your father and he's drunk.

"How are you, my fucktoy?" You heard him asked gruffly, "are you missing me filling you up mercilessly while you cries out like a bitch you are?" 

You decided to stay quiet. You've learnt from experience that answering him means twice as much torture than usual, whether rudely or nicely.

Your father laughed at this before he pulled you up roughly by the arm and got slammed onto the rough wall, clenching your chained wrists up to your head with one hand as you heard sniffing sound and a foul breath was filling your lungs as he breathed out to your face.

"No answers, toy? Good then. Because i just wanted to fuck you up so good until you bleed and cries out like a bitch in heat." He said before he turned you around and slapped your buttcheeks pretty hard as you gasped a bit in slight surprise. "Ooh, you like that, you bitch? I can give you more of that." He commented with a sinister chuckle before he slapped your butt again and you gasped out in reflex.

You held down your gasps as he kept slapping your ass for a few times before he realized that he got no same reaction as before so he stopped.

"You know what? I'm not in a mood on screwing you, so i let you go this time," he said as he let go of your wrists and you fell on the cold floor roughly while your breath hitched a bit in slight surprise, "but no mercy next time for you." He promised with sinister chuckle before he walked away from you and you heard the door was slammed close, leaving you all alone in the 'prison' once again.

You hate this. You hate being a filth and the thorn of the family. You hate being a hassle for the family. You should have died. You hate their actions to you.

Yet, you can't hate your family for doing that to you.

After all, you're the child that no one ask for. The family is still letting you alive is an actual blessing and a mercy for you. Even though that means you'll be tortured for the rest of your life.

You can't hate your family.

You love them.

Despite everything, they're still your family.

Your loving mom told you that hating other people is a bad thing, so you don't do that for making her happy despite she's already gone because of your current family that took her life away while protecting you years ago.

You can't hate your current family.

You love them.

But you want to be free. 

You don't want to get abused again, you want to be free. You want to see the beautiful sky again, feeling the wind brushed your skin and hair again, smiling and laughing happily again, feeling the warm ray of the sun on your skin again.

You wanted freedom.

"I want to be free..." You lamented softly, "i want to get out from this dark, cold prison... I don't want to die like this... Please, anyone, save me... And let me see the outside world once again before i die..." You continued as you brought up your hand in the air, as if grasping for the said freedom that is, of course, beyond your reach.

You cried out for help.

Yet nobody came.

You laid down on the cold floor as your mind wandered off to somewhere. The silence is agonizing, but you're used to it. Its better than full of grunts, moans, and your agonizing cries.

Despite the place being cold, you're actually kinda grateful that you're not fully naked. The last time the blindfold got untied, you saw that you're wearing a plain shirt and shorts.

And the cold face of your brother.

"Wake up, you filth." 

You jerked awake as you heard that voice and sat up quickly. When did you fall asleep?

You felt something touched your face and you flinched a bit at that, thinking that it will hit your face or something.

"Come on. I got no time on helping you recovering your mentality, so you better be hurry on recovering your physical while i let go of you from these chains." 

Letting go of you? From the chains?

"Despite being blindfolded, i can still see your idiotic expression asking me what the hell am i talking about."

You suddenly heard loud clanks near your wrists and ankles before you heard jiggling sound and you felt the weight on your wrists and ankles decreased. Then something is tugging your dog collar and you heard something before loud jiggling sound was heard as the weight from your neck was also decreasing greatly.

What... is happening?

"I see from your idiotic face that you're confused as fuck, but you got no time on listening on the main explanation, so maybe next time if you're able to get out from here alive."

Hands held your face before pulling off the blindfold from your face, which made you winced a bit at the slight roughness before slowly blinking open your eyes.

There, you slowly saw your brother's cold face, looking at you intensely with the blindfold in his hand.

"Seems like your eyes are still functional, i see," he said before gave you something hard and heavy to you roughly, which surprised you a bit, "now get out from here before anyone find out, you ugly duckling. You're an eyesore." He said gruffly as he helped you up to your shaky feet and pushed you away to the open doorway.

You held onto the doorway as you stood up on your shaky legs before looked back to your brother, confused at what is he doing and why did he do this.

"I made a promise to your mom to help you ran away from here, yet it doesn't seem like you're trying to run away, so i waited until i heard you lamenting out that you want to be free. So i did." He said as he took out a cigarette and put it between his teeth, "now go before you lose your opportunity." He added.

You looked at him before looking down to the heavy thing in your arms. Its... something with a sheath. You pulled the sheath slowly as you held the end of the thing, which showing a metal or something that somehow reflected half of your face.

You almost threw the thing away when you saw your own reflection, but you held yourself down as you stared at your reflection. You saw your pale face--is that even your face?--and your eyes. 

"Its your mom's. She said to give it to you on your way to freedom. Dunno why she gave you that, but who cares. Hurry up and go, you idiot ugly duckling!" Your brother exclaimed angrily before he 'oh'ed', "oh wait. You don't know the exit, right, i'm such an idiot." He corrected himself as he scratched the back of his head before telling you the way to your freedom from your 'prison'.

"You get it, idiotic duckling?" He asked and you nodded slowly, "good. Now go. Go to the way to Mount Ebott. The Capital is definitely not safe for you from now on. Go, run to Mount Ebott. You know Mount Ebott, right?" He asked again and you nodded. You saw the Mount Ebott once from afar before you got locked down in the 'prison', and you always thought that it somehow magical.

"When you go to the way where Mount Ebott is, you'll get to a town near the mountain. And when you arrive there, well, don't be surprised when you saw unusual creatures there." He said with a shrug, "now go. You're an eyesore." He continued as he stepped out from your former 'prison' room and leaned on the doorway, flicking his lighter on to light up his cigarette before puffing out the smoke casually.

"Thank you, brother Theo." You thanked him softly before you walked away from there to the exit of the 'prison' as your brother stared at your disappearing back before he scratched the back of his head.

"Goddamn promises." He cursed softly.

Your steps slowly getting faster and faster as you slowly went to your freedom. This is probably a dream and you'll probably get disappointed, but you don't care. Gripping the thing in your hands, you ran and ran toward the exit of the 'prison'.

'Prison' is actually the basement of the family's mansion. Its just a dungeon-esque place, and you hate it. Its cold, damp, and dark; you hate it. 

As you found the exit, you slowly and carefully pushed up the hidden door and you peeked through the small gap. No one is around and you heard nothing except for your own breathings and heartbeats, so you pushed open the door and steps out from there before closing the hidden door back, concealed by the floor's same tone.

You tiptoed your way to the way where the backdoor of the mansion is, which pretty deserted unlike the front door, obviously. You kept your slow steps as you maxed up your hearings while on your way to the backdoor.

There are several maids walking to here and there in the hallways, but fortunately they didn't know your presence there and quickly out of view. 

As you kept walking for a few minutes, you finally arrived to the backdoor, which is actually a really big two-doors exit. You put your hand to the handle and slowly twisted it open, hoping it would open.

Yet, you're so wrong.

Suddenly, you heard loud, blaring siren and you got panicked. Oh darn, you're screwed. You quickly made a plan as you heard shoutings from afar and you saw a window. You took a few steps back before you ran and jumped toward the window while curling your body up, crashing into the window up and you landed on the full of sharp shards ground pretty roughly. 

You felt something warm is trailing out from several area of your body and it stings, yet you could be careless. You quickly took the sheathed thing from the full of glass shards ground before you ran off from the family's residence to the forest on the back of the mansion.

Your whole body felt hurt and stings, yet your adrenaline made you forgot all of those as you kept running from that hellhole.

Running and running.

Until you reached the main road and you saw the Mount Ebott from afar before you ran toward that direction. You don't care what will happen on your journey, as long as you're away from the 'prison', you don't care.

XxX

Its been a week and you almost reached the said town near the Mount Ebott, yet your fatigue is slowly coming up to you along with your untreated cuts and bruises from the time where you crashed yourself up with the window and your hunger. 

You don't have time on treating your wounds, you need to run away.

You coughed softly as you stopped your steps, leaning on the thing (that you soon learnt that its a katana) as you put it on the ground. Apparently, because of your untreated wounds, it got a bit infected and now you got a fever because of it.

But you can't stop.

Not when you're finally get your freedom.

You pushed yourself forward, trying your best to ignore the dizziness, nausea, and hunger. You don't care if you're going to die later, you just want to hurry and finally arrived to that place were your brother told you about, so then you can finally die in peace.

After almost a day of pushing yourself to the limit, you finally arrived to the said town. You panted out and kept walking, not minding the stares from people and the nausea.

As you looked around quietly, your eyes widened a bit as you saw creatures other than humans there.

You saw humanized animals and other shaped creatures around other than humans. They all looked mean and scary, and it scares you a bit.

Your steps slowed down as you looked at your surroundings in slight fear. You took a few steps behind and you suddenly bumped into something, so you quickly turned around and widened your eyes in fear as you saw a really tall scary skeleton is looking at you with sharp eye(sockets?).

You quickly bowed down in apology as you gripped the katana tightly to your chest before you straightened yourself quickly. Yet because of that, your nausea came back and everything is spinning. You took a step back, but you slipped over something and you fell down to the ground, which actually hitting your head to the hard ground and everything went dark.


	2. Hospitality for the Ugly Duckling

You groaned a bit as you slowly woken up groggily. You peeled open your eyelids slowly and blinked a few times to adjust the bright light that hit your eyes. You brought up your hand and put it to your head as your head is pounding on and on like you just hit your head or something.

Wait.

You quickly sat up and looked at your forearm. The handcuff is gone, and it got bandaged. You brought up your other arm, and the same thing also happened like your other one. Then you put your hand to your neck, but apparently the dog collar is still there, much to your disappointment.

"Oh! You're finally awake!"

You turned your head to the source of the voice, only to see a golden flower with kind face in a pot of dirt on a nightstand. You looked at the talking flower with a dumbfounded expression while it seems to understand about why did you give that kind of expression.

"Ah, my name is Flowey. Flowey the flower. What's yours?" The flower, Flowey, asked kindly.

You want to answer him, but...

You brought up your hands and started to sign. ["My name is ______."] You answered him, silently hoping the talking flower to understand your signs.

"Oh! You can sign like Frisk! Well, nice to meet you, ______." Flowey replied happily.

["Where am i?"] You asked him.

"You're at the skelebros' house. Frisk is helping Papyrus on making a soup for you as you're finally awake after three days of sleeping while i'm watching over you." He explained.

Wait, three days?!

"Your wounds are infected and you get fever because of it. Sans was able to take all of the infections out while you blacked out from the wounds, which a pretty good thing because according to Frisk, its very painful." He continued.

You just nodded dumbly. ["Umm, who are Frisk, Papyrus, and Sans?"] You asked in curious and you noticed that he widened his eyes a bit before his face goes back like usual.

"Oh, you'll meet them later! Well, not Sans because he's still off to work, so maybe you can meet him later." He said before you heard door opening sound so you turned your head to the source of the sound in reflex along with Flowey.

There, a tween child with stripped sweater and shorts with a bowl of something on a tray along with a tall skeleton with scary features and black-clad armor-like upper side of his body with black leather jeans and red boots.

Its the skeleton from before.

Your eyes quickly widened as you immediately backed up to the wall in fear before you signed quickly for an apology. Not only because of his appearance, your fault for bumping into him and troubling him on taking care of you, but he looks really powerful and like he could snapped you in half.

Which kinda true.

"HOLD ON, HUMAN. STOP YOUR HAND LANGUAGE BECAUSE I KNOW NOTHING OF IT." You flinched at his loud voice and clenched your eyes shut tightly in fear of him hitting you as you shielded your head with your arms and curled up in fear.

You're scared of loud voices. Loud voices and yelling are always giving you bad results, whether its punishment or 'punishment'. You've learnt from experience that loud voices are bad.

"Wait! Papyrus! I think you should tone down your voice. You're scaring him." You heard Flowey said, "try to tone down your voice a bit, can you? Please?" 

"Fine," the skeleton, Papyrus, replied, "Human, I, The Great And Ter--I Mean, The Great Papyrus Will Not Give You Any Harm." He said with much more lower voice than before.

"Its alright, ______. Papyrus will not do anything to you." You heard Flowey said kindly.

You're still scared, but slowly you loosen your tensed up body and peeked up to see the others. You looked at the tall skeleton's face(?) and saw that his face is pretty loosen up and much more calm than before.

Then you saw the tween child is approaching you and smiled as they offered you the tray with a bowl of soup. As they put it on the bed (you just realized that you're on a bed) besides you before started signing.

["Are you alright?"] They asked in concern, ["Papyrus said that you were scared of him when you first met him and you slipped over a banana peel that made you fell on the ground and hit the back of your head so hard that it bleed. Not to mention that you also have a fever and infected cut wounds."] They continued.

Oh. So that's why you were slipped and fell.

["I'm Frisk! And this skeleton here is my uncle, Papyrus!"] They introduced out kindly as they pointed at Papyrus who just looked neutral at this, ["I bet you already knew Flowey, right?"] You nodded and they grinned at this, ["Good! How are you feeling now? Can you eat?"] They asked.

You're feeling... still not that great, but then you're starving. But then you're thirsty...

["C-can i have a glass of water first?"] You asked slowly.

["Sure thing! Wait here."] Frisk quickly ran out from the room, leaving you with Flowey and Papyrus.

"DON'T RUN OR YOU'LL FALL!" You flinched at the loud voice as Papyrus yelled out in reflex before he realized that it scares you up and turned to you, "Ah, I Apologize. I Did It In Reflex." He apologized.

You were about to sign, but then you remember that he don't understand signings, so you just nodded in return.

You observed Papyrus from afar as he walked and grabbed a chair before he took a seat there right across of you, his face is calm and pretty relaxed as he closed his eye sockets. It was pretty awkward that even Flowey is quiet and just looking at either you or Papyrus until Frisk came with a glass of water in hand.

They approached you and offered you the water, which you took it gratefully and thanked them with one hand. They grinned and replied with an 'ok' before you slowly took a small sip on the water.

Its been a while since the last time you drank a real decent mineral water. It tasted pretty sweet and great. While you're still prisoned, you just drank raw water from the rain that your father used to give you for your thirst and just a plain bread for your meal, which is why you're pretty malnourished, weak, and small.

But even so, you're pretty determined to live.

Unfortunately, you're unable to finish the drink in one go and you only able to drank a quarter of it. You're not used to drinking the decent mineral water, so its kinda too much for your liking and stomach.

Now you're scared.

You're unable to finish the water, are they going to punish you for this? Are they gonna beat you up and force the water all the way down to your throat? Or are they gonna force the water all the way to your throat while choking you?

Your heart jumped up as something is touching you, which revealed as Frisk is putting a hand on your shoulder while they looked really concerned about you.

["Are you alright?"] They asked in concern.

["I... I think i am."] You replied slowly before you looked down to the glass of water, thinking of asking the tween about the water and will they punish you for not finishing the water up. But you don't have enough bravery, so you decided to stay quiet and just wait for the punishment to come.

Frisk smiled and took the glass of water before putting it on the nightstand right beside Flowey and took the bowl of soup from the tray. They took a spoon and gave both the bowl of soup and the spoon to you, where you accepted it pretty grateful to their action to you.

Its been a long time since the last time you use a spoon, so it will be rusty. You hold the spoon in your hand between the thumb and the tips of your other fingers, which kinda looks like you're holding a pencil instead of spoon, yet you didn't manage to notice it unlike the others in the room until Papyrus pointed it out.

"Do You Even Know How To Use A Spoon?" You flinched at the question and stayed still in fear of him hitting you because of this, yet nothing is actually happening, so you braved yourself to shake your head and you heard a sigh that you flinched at it.

"No Need To Be Jumpy. I'm Not Going To Hurt You Anyway. Frisk Told Me For Not Doing That Anymore Because Its Bad." Papyrus told you calmly and you just nodded slowly.

"Let Frisk help you, ______." Flowey said and Frisk nodded at you as they're about to take the spoon and the bowl away, yet you signed to them that you'll be okay by yourself. "Are you sure, ______? They can help you if you want." Flowey said.

["Thank you, but i'll be fine,"] you told him, ["i'm just a little rusty..."] You continued.

You did the same thing on the spoon like before before you scooped a bit of the soup with it and brought it to your mouth. The soup looked pretty edible, even though you're not that convinced because it could be poisoned to paralyze you.

"Its okay. Frisk said that they helped Papyrus on making the soup, so its pretty much edible." Flowey said as Frisk nodded happily.

"I Can Make The Soup By Myself And Its Still Be Edible, You Know." Papyrus protested.

"Frisk said, 'Not to a sick person'." Flowey replied.

You just stared at the scene before you looked back at the spoonful of soup and sipped it slowly. It taste... indescribable. Its the best thing you ever taste for the past years of just plain bread and raw water.

"_-______! Are you okay?! You're crying!" You heard Flowey said in slight panic. You did?

"Is My Cooking Really That Inedible?!" Papyrus asked, but you quickly shook your head as you wiped away the tears from your eyes. Man, this is embarrassing.

["Its the best thing i ever ate for years."] You said with a small smile and you saw both Frisk and Flowey are brightened up by this before they turned to Papyrus and told him your words, much to the skeleton's delight.

You kept eating the soup (is it eating or drinking?) pretty slowly to savor the taste until its empty and you just realized that everyone there is looking at you, much to your embarrassment and awkwardness.

["You're the first person who genuinely said that uncle Papyrus' soup is good!"] Frisk cheered happily, ["usually, he forced people to eat his cookings, just like he did to Sans and me sometimes and made us to say that its good. He did that to some people sometimes too."] They continued with a giggle.

"Don't Say Unnecessary Things, Frisk! I Know You're Talking Shit About Me!" Papyrus said in slight annoyance, knowing the silent words Frisk gave you.

"Language, Papyrus." Flowey scolded him.

["Ah, but it does taste good."] You said honestly.

You flinched when Papyrus suddenly stood up straight and walked up to you. You looked up to his scarily tall skeletal figure in fear and clenched your eyes shut as he brought up his hand, thinking that he's going to hit you but then you felt a soft and gentle pat on the head. You opened your eyes and looked up to see that Papyrus is actually patting your head with calm face.

_"Don't Worry, Duckling. No One Will Hurt You. You're Ours."_

You blinked and realized that both Papyrus and Frisk aren't around, so you looked around in confusion and Flowey seems to notice your confusion.

"Both Papyrus and Frisk are downstairs, washing the dishes and making dinner. You should take a rest." He said with a smile.

["Okay..."] You replied. You laid down and felt the soft mattress of the bed with your palms. Its been a long time since the last time you're on a bed or a mattress, so lying on one after a long time is felt like heaven.

Before you know it, you're off to dreamland calmly.

XxX

You jolted up awake and sat up quickly, your breath in a labored pattern and slowly you felt like something is choking you.

You can't breath. Everything is dark. You're scared. What is happening? Where are you? Are you back to the 'prison'? Is your father got you? Is he punishing you right now?

"--hey, hey, sweetheart! calm down, sweetheart. i'm here. no one is going to hurt you, our sweetheart. no one will and going to do that now. we got you..."

You heard a voice; somehow its very nostalgic and familiar, yet also not. You felt a touch and you're filled by an embrace; somehow its also very nostalgic and familiar, yet also not.

Somehow, everything is slowly changing into not so scary anymore and your breath slowly came into a pattern. You're able to see the room and black and red. Its warm and somehow cozy. 

You felt a hand on your head and slowly petting you gently as the embrace got tighter a bit that its pretty comforting, and somehow its a bit familiar. Its just like you've been there before and feeling the same feeling like this happened once before.

Its like a déjà vu.

"go to bed, sweetheart. i'll be here." 

And just like that, you closed your eyes and you're off back to sleep, but this time its just a dreamless sleep and its better be this way than anything.


	3. Ugly Duckling Got Into A Trouble

You peeled open your eyes and blinked for a few times to adjust the light in the room with your eyes. As everything is in the picture, you sat up slowly and yawned. 

You brought up your hand to your head, feeling the tight bindings of bandage around your head. Its not that hurt anymore, you guess, but its giving you a slight headache. Slowly, you brought down your hand to your neck, thinking that the dog collar will be there, but instead, you didn't manage to find the leather thing around your neck anymore.

Wait. Its gone? But how?

You turned your head fast as you heard the door is opened by someone, only to reveal a skeleton with black jacket with golden faux fur lined on his hood, red turtleneck sweater, black basketball shorts with yellow linings, and red and black and yellow shoes with one of the ties is untied and let it there.

"you looking for this, sweetheart?" You saw the dog collar in his skeletal hand as he grinned toothily, showing a golden tooth and his whole teeth are sharp and pointy.

Its actually kinda reminding you of... what is it the name again...?

"hey, i'm asking you." You heard him said again.

Oh yeah.

Sharks.

["Your teeth reminds me of sharks."] You commented bluntly and you saw his red eye lights are completely disappeared from his eye sockets, leaving dark sockets instead and now you realized that you have made the worst decision ever and you're scared.

["I-i'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that! Forgive me!"] You quickly signed in fear as you clenched shut your eyes. This skeleton doesn't look like it, but you're sure that he's also able to snap you in half by just a mere second.

But then you just heard a loud bark of laugh, so you peeled open your eyes slowly and saw that the skeleton is actually laughing loudly, holding his (possibly) nonexistent stomach and his head.

"heh. that was a good one, sweetie, but that didn't answer my question." He said and now you felt guilty.

["I'm sorry."] You replied slowly. ["I... I suppose you can threw that away..."] You continued.

The skeleton stares at you with his always existent grin before he glanced away his eye lights from you as sweats started pouring out slowly and he looked a bit nervous.

"well, sure thing. oh and i'm Sans, Sans the skeleton. what about you, sweet-cheeks?" He asked. Oh, so he's that Sans.

["My name is ______."] You answered him.

"heh. what a pretty name you have, sweet-cheeks." He replied with mischievous grin and winked.

["Uhh, thanks?"] You thanked him a little uncertain, but then he just chuckled and turned around.

"welp. good to see you, ______. get well soon." He said before he walked out from the room and closed the door, leaving you in the room by yourself.

Huh. Weird.

This is very brainstorming and its hurting your head.

Why there are two living scary skeletons walking around in edgy clothing and even a talking golden flower? What is actually happening?!

Oh wait. You remember about your brother saying about not get shocked when you arrived to the town your brother told you to go.

So its because of this?!

...

You need to lay down.

XxX

"Human? Are You Awake?" You heard Papyrus asked, so you quickly sat up and about to walk to open the door, but somehow you tripped over your own leg so you fell to the floor right on your face. You curled up in pain as you whined out while holding your face, especially your nose.

"Human? Are You Alright?" Papyrus asked from the other side of the door, which snapped you out from your misery and quickly on your feet to the door, holding the handle and twisting it open. As the door was opened, Papyrus tall and dark figure is on the picture and it somehow scares you up a bit.

"Human, Your Nose Is Bleeding!" He pointed out. Your nose is bleeding?

You brought up your hand to your nose and you felt something wet dripping out from your nose holes. You pulled your hand back and surely, you saw blood. 

Oh.

"Come Human! I Will Treat It." Papyrus said before he held your arm and walked, which also pulling you along. You held out your other hand under your nose to prevent the blood to land on the floor as you also looked around.

Apparently, the place is pretty spacious, but not as big as the 'prison' and your family's mansion. There are several cracks on the wall here and there, whether its shallow or deep, but its not that noticeable. The furnitures here are still in a good condition, though not that good as there are also several small cracks.

You wonder what happened.

Then you get escorted to the kitchen and Papyrus sat you down on the chair while he walked away to somewhere and he came back with a wet cloth in hand. He put the cloth on your nose to prevent any more blood to come out, even though its not really dripping out anymore. He somehow gently cleaned the blood away from your face before your bloody palm of your blood.

"What Happened, Human? Why Did You Have A Nosebleed? Are You Still Not Feeling Well?" He asked.

You were about to answer him, but he doesn't get sign languages. What should you do? Should you use your voice after all?

It seems like Papyrus notice your distress, so he took out some kind of a device and put it on your hands.

"Put It Near Your Ear." He told you as you gave him a confusion look and you did what he said. "Now Say Something In Your Head." He said.

("Like this?") You tried and widened your eyes in wonder while Papyrus nodded firmly, ("what is this thing?") You asked.

"Its A Phone. What, You Never Know What Is A Phone?" He asked and you shook your head.

("I... I was a 'prisoner' of my own family before... And i just ran away about a week ago so i don't know anything about it.") You answered before you realized something, ("o-oh, umm, can i ask you something?") You asked.

"You Just Did, But Ask Away, Human." Papyrus replied casually, looking at you with his sharp eye sockets with red eye lights, which kinda made you nervous.

("Can i have my katana back? Its my mom's.") You asked slowly.

"Your Katana? You Mean That Weapon You Bring Along With?" You nodded, "It Seems That My Brother Sans Have It With Him." He answered and you looked down on your lap at this.

That means you can't leave from here, not without the katana. And that also means that you're troubling him and his brother for staying here.

("I'm sorry for troubling you on taking care of me.") You apologized guiltily.

"Nonsense, Human! Frisk Said We Should Help Someone In Trouble, So We Did," he replied with a huff, "Besides... You... Looked Kinda Familiar, But I Cannot Put It Into Words About Why You Looked Familiar." He continued as he rubbed his hand on his mandible.

"Well, Doesn't Matter Anymore. Human, Do You Want Anything?" He asked as he stood up and took away the dirty cloth.

("Ah, can i ask you what kind of creature are you?") You asked in curiously.

"I'm A Skeleton Monster, Same With My Lazy Brother." Papyrus answered.

Wait. Skeleton monster?

"I Bet You Also Don't Know About It." He said, crossing his skeletal arms across his chest and you shook your head in embarrassment while he sighed.

"Well, As You Can See, We Monsters Are Trapped Underground For Hundreds Of Years. We Monsters Have To Collect Seven Human Souls To Break The Barrier," he explained, "Basically, We Monsters Are Ruthless And Merciless, Just Like What You Humans Tend To Personalize Us With. But Then Frisk Fell Down Right When We Monsters Already Have Six Human Souls. We Of Course Are Frantic And Trying To Kill Them To Get The Human Soul, But Then They Were Able To Befriend All Of Us Along With Flowey." He continued.

("K-kill Frisk?!") You accidentally exclaimed in horror and quickly covered your mouth with your hand in fear.

Papyrus looked at you sharply and he closed his eye sockets (how?) calmly before he nodded firmly. "Yes, But They Able To Slip Out From My Hands. That Slippery Snail!" He huffed in false annoyance as he smiled a bit, "And They Also Taught Me How To Be Merciful." He continued and looked at you gently.

Somehow its making you embarrassed, so you looked away quickly and Papyrus walked away from the kitchen to somewhere, leaving you there by yourself as you looked around in interest.

Despite the living room got many cracks here and there, the kitchen is completely spotless. Everything is all sparkly and clean. Maybe Papyrus is a clean person, or something like that. 

...

You need to get out from here.

You're a filth. You're too filthy and dirty to be in this very place. You don't want to make this place dirty. You'll make both Papyrus and Sans dirty. You definitely don't want that.

But you need to get your mom's katana.

...

No.

You're also too filthy to touch anything that used to be your mom's. You're the filthiest dirt in the universe; you don't deserve anything from people. You don't deserve any mercy from people.

You need to get out of here.

You quickly on your feet and put the phone thing on the table before you walked up to the front door. You quickly opened the door and closed it before you ran away from there, not even once looking back.

Once you're outside, you saw that the whole neighborhood is in shambles a bit. There are many bad words painted on the walls, many houses' windows are either broken or got shuttered off. The place is also dark and feel full of danger. Its too scary for your liking.

As you felt that you're far enough from both Papyrus and Sans' house, you stop on your feet and looked around you as you catch up your breath. The place is... actually even darker than before, and you bet this is very dangerous.

"Hey small human. What are you doing in such a dangerous place like this?" You turned around and widened your eyes in fear as you saw a really big humanoid-like gray wolf towering over you scarily. You took a step back in fear as you saw him grinned toothily while his sharp eyes stares at you hungrily.

"You look tasty, small human. Too small and boney for my liking, but that's fine," he said hungrily, "ever since the Ambassador Frisk told us on not doing anything dangerous to the other humans, i wasn't able to eat more of their flesh! But then here you are, out of protection like this and you're too weak for being out here by yourself, unless you want to get eaten." He continued as he licked his teeth, taking a step closer to you as he slowly on all fours.

You took back steps before you yelped as the wolf monster lunged at you and held you down on the ground hungrily. He growled as he sniffed at you while you looked at him in fear. 

"You know, you look like a lost duckling in prey, which means that you're fucking weak and no one will ever find you or save you. After all," he chuckled darkly, "you're just a meek prey." He continued before he bit your shoulder and you screamed out in pain as you felt his sharp teeth dug deeply into your flesh as it slowly bleeds out.

You tried to push him away with your legs, but he's too strong. Is this your end? Got eaten by a wolf monster? 

No.

You need to get yourself out from his grip.

You need to stay determined.

You tried to push him away with you legs again and kicked him right in the gut as strong as you can before you kicked him right in the groin, which made him yelped in pain and letting go of his grip on you. You kicked him again in the gut before you rolled away a meter away from him and ran away from him while holding your bleeding shoulder.

It hurts, but you don't care. You just need to run away.

"You little--! Get back here you human!" You heard him called you out, but you kept running until you felt something is slashing through your calf and you fell and rolled off onto the ground.

"Got you, you little shit." You heard the wolf monster said darkly as you turned around and saw that he's slowly approaching you with hungry look.

You pushed yourself away in fear and in pain as blood kept dripping out from your wounds. Is this really your end? Die right after you get your freedom back?

**_"Kill him."_ **

You blinked as you heard a voice in your head. What...?

**_"Kill him before he kills you."_ **

"Now, just relax and let me eat you whole just like a weak duckling you are in front of a wolf like me." The wolf monster chuckled darkly as he stepped on your bleeding calf and you held down your scream of pain as you endure the pain.

**_"Because in this world..."_ **

**_"Its kill or be killed, ______."_ **

No.

"well, well, well. look what do we have here."

You froze up when you heard a familiar voice right behind you while the wolf monster looked up and he looked a bit scared by the person.

"you know that breaking someone's property is pretty rude. now, can you please leave him alone before i give you **a b a d t i m e .** "

"Psh! You don't scare me, Sans! If he really is your property, then why the fuck did you let him on the loose?!" The wolf monster replied with a growl, "besides, he's my prey now. Fuck with the Ambassador Frisk's rules! I want to eat him and i marked him already." He continued with a grin.

"marks, eh?" Sans pointed out calmly, "well, if you say so..." Suddenly, you got held up by boney arms and you yelped as you felt two rows of sharp teeth bit you on the crook of your neck pretty deeply that even you know that it bleed.

You just hope that he didn't bit the artery and made you bleed to death, even though you already are on the edge of it.

You held down pained cries until the teeth grip let go of you but not the arms as your legs lost strength and still got held up by the boney arms.

"there, i marked him last, so he's mine." Sans said and you heard the wolf monsters growled in anger as you saw him baring out his teeth and you held Sans' clothed arm in fear in reflex. "well, well, well. someone is mad." Sans commented in amusement as he held you tighter and fell on one knee as your legs can't hold your own weight anymore because you're getting lightheaded because of loss blood.

"you want to fight, Grey? i'll do that if you want." Sans said as he brought up his left arm forward, "don't forget that i can dust you in mere second, just like i did to your friend back in the underground." He continued.

"Tch, forget it. Go take that human. I'm not letting my life fly away just for my own pride." The wolf replied with a huff before he turned away and left, leaving you with Sans.

"hhh, look at you. what are you doing outside anyway, sweet-cheeks? you know that we monsters are still merciless inside." Sans scolded you with a scowl as he held you in his arms, bridal style as you almost lose your whole consciousness. You feel sleepy. Very sleepy. You want to sleep...

"don't you dare sleep and die on me, ______. not on my watch." You heard him said as you felt your stomach churn for a moment before its gone.

"boss bro, i'm back." Sans said.

"SANS! I LOST THE HUMAN!" You wince at the loud voice of Papyrus and it somehow wake you up a bit.

"i got him here, boss." Sans replied, "he's hurt badly, thanks to that damned wolf Grey." He continued.

"We Need To Heal Him." Papyrus said as you felt two pair of boney arms held you up from Sans' boney arms.

"you know we can't heal shit, boss. are you retard?" Sans replied in slight annoyance.

"Then Feed Him Monster Food, You Idiot." Papyrus replied in a huff.

"fine, but don't fucking complain about what kind of food i will feed him is." Sans said before you heard shuffling and something was being pushed into your mouth as something spicy was filling in your mouth.

"Goddamnit Sans! Don't Fucking Feed Him A Bottle Of Mustard, You Fucking Nasty!" Papyrus exclaimed as you kept chugging down the said mustard whether you like it or not.

"at least it will heal him up so he won't bleed anymore." Sans replied calmly.

As you kept chugging the spicy condiment, you can feel that everything is not that hurt anymore but your head is getting heavy each time you gulped down the mustard until Sans pulled away the condiment from your mouth and you immediately passed out comically as everything went dark.


	4. Ugly Duckling Meet The Goat Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, my phone was acting weird, so i reset it and most all of the shits in my phone is of course gone.
> 
> Thankfully, i already wrote a small piece of this chapter (along with CaW chapter 60) and save it in the draft sections.
> 
> Welp, here goes the 4th chapter. :v

You groaned as you slowly woke up and put a hand on your head because its pounding a bit. Ugh, you feel terrible, like always, and your head is killing you. What happened?

"Oh, you're awake, my child."

You opened your eyes and blinked a few times to focus your eye sights only to see a humanoid goat-like figure with robe-like dress, slight yellowish-sclera with red irises, and one of the horns is broken into half. From the voice, this goat-like person is female.

You just stared at her dumbly while she smiled at you before she giggled. "How do you feel, child? Is your head killing you?" She asked and you nodded, "well, at least you're not dead already after you consumed too much Monster Food." She said.

D-dead?!

"But no worries, child! Thanks to that, your wounds stop bleeding! But still, i will not recommend on consuming too much Monster Food especially condiments." She said in a huff, "that bone-head is too obsessed with condiments, especially mustards. I can't believe that he feed you that and **you** even able to gulp it all down in one go." She continued as she raised one of her brows in wonder and crossed her arms across her chest while you flushed a bit in embarrassment and sat up.

Well, you used to get forced like that, but its usually water that is being forced into your throat, so mustard's texture is by far a bit easier, even though the spicy taste is a bit too much for you.

["I'm used to it."] You answered her slowly and that answer seems to get her attention.

"'Used to it'?" She echoed back.

["Umm, yeah? Usually its water, though."] You replied slowly. What? Is... Is it bad? M-maybe you really shouldn't say that after all.

She just looked at you with calculating eyes before she sighed and smiled at you, "well, doesn't matter anymore. My name is Toriel. And you're ______, correct?" You nodded, "well, i heard that Papyrus found you passed out after you bumped into him accidentally so the skelebros have been taking care of you until now." She said.

"But then i heard again that you went outside and almost got eaten by other monster. Thankfully, Sans was able to save your life, even though not in a pleasant way." She continued as she rolled her eyes before she smiled, "well, at least you're alive, child. The whole world will not going to have the end of it if a human got killed by our kind."

That's... kinda make sense.

["I'm sorry. Its all my fault. I shouldn't have do that."] You replied guiltily.

"No worries, ______. As long as you're still alive, its fine." Toriel replied as she patted your head softly, "now, do you want anything?" She asked.

["Umm, just a glass of water is fine."] You answered.

"Do you want to eat?" She asked again.

["Is... Is it okay?"] You asked back.

"Of course. Why did you ask that is it okay?" She replied in wonder.

["I... No one ever ask me that and if i said that i want to eat, i'll get punished."] You answered slowly.

She widened her eyes a bit by that before you noticed that her furred jaw got hardened a bit and her paws got balled up tightly into a fist. Did you... somehow said something wrong?

"Does that mean that you almost never got feed by your family?" She asked.

["Usually just a plain bread in a few days while rain water for me to drink everyday."] You answered slowly, ["is... everything alright, ma'am?"] You asked carefully.

"Well, it seems like your family is a real jerk and just bunches of assholes. We Monsters even though we're mean and ruthless, letting your own family got starved and dusted because of it is just beyond us. Don't worry, ______. If your family is not giving a shit about you and abandon you, we Monsters can take care of you if you want. We may be still mean, but we'll try our best to be kind and merciful, for the sake's of the universe." Toriel said with a smile as she patted your head softly.

"Now, how about a pie, my child? Do you want one?" She asked as she stood up.

["Pie?"] You asked and she nodded.

"I made a snail pie, as i got a feeling that you'll like it." She said before she walked up to the door, "wait here. I'll bring a slice for you and a glass of water." She told you as she opened the door and left.

You just stared at the door before you looked at yourself. The bandages are almost on every inch of your body. Its not that hurt anymore though, just sore. You put a hand on the crook of your neck where Sans bit you. Why did he do that, you have no idea, but for a stranger that somehow saved your life, its still kinda rude of him for biting you and calling you his property.

You're no bodies' property. You're your own now. You're free now. You don't want to be caged again.

You turned your head as you heard the door was opened and instead of Toriel, you saw Sans, who looked nervous and guilty as sweats pours out from his skull.

Now seeing his expression, it made you guilty for thinking about it earlier, as he saved your life for doing that. You should've thanked him, not getting angry at him.

"h-hey. a-about yesterday... uh..." Sans started nervously, shuffling his weight on his feet and looked at anywhere but you, "s-sorry about yesterday. you know, for biting you like that." He continued, scratching the back of his skull.

Guilt intensified.

["N-no. It was my fault for going out. I'm sorry for troubling you and everyone else,"] you replied in apology, ["oh, and... thanks, for saving my life."] You thanked him and you saw his expression brightened up a bit.

"o-oh, yeah, heh, no prob." He replied.

...

"uh, i gotta go now. see you around, sweet-cheeks." Sans said with a grin as he turned around and left the room, leaving you there by yourself until Toriel came with a plate of pie and a glass of water.

"Here you go, child. I hope you like it." Toriel said as she gave you the plate of pie with a fork and she put the glass of water on the nightstand before she sat down on the chair across from you.

You looked down at the pie. It smells good, but you don't really... trust it. Can you trust this monster and eat the pie?

...

Slowly, you took the fork before taking a small bit of the pie and put it into your mouth. It... taste great!

"I see that you're enjoying the snail pie. Frisk prefer butterscotch-cinnamon pie more than snail pie, so i thought that you'll also like it more than snail pie, but it seems that i was wrong." Toriel said with a smile while seeing you eating the pie hungrily until the plate is clean.

["I-it taste really great! T-thank you for the meal!"] You thanked her frantically and she chuckled on that.

"Well, now that you have finished eating, its time to check on your wounds." She said and you nodded, slowly pulling down your feet to the cold floor while Toriel approached you before slowly cutting off the bandages from your body.

Slowly, you can see several discoloration lines on almost all over your body, whether from the cuts from week and so ago and/or from your injuries from yesterday. They're mostly healed up, but not on the one on your shoulder AKA where that wolf monster bit you at. Its not bleeding, that's for sure, but its still not completely healed up and the connected wounds could've got ripped and bleed out again if you move too much.

"It seems like the bite wound on your shoulder is still not fully healed yet, so you shouldn't move your shoulder too much so it won't bleed out anymore," Toriel told you and you nodded, "but other than that, you're fine." She continued.

"Oh, and another thing," you looked up to see her as she looked back at you with observing eyes, "are you... some kind of the skelebros' close friend or something?" She asked.

...what?

"Well, that's because they're unusually took you in under their roof in that easily except you're their closest friend. After all, taking in some strangers into your house is like giving your bare neck to a murderer that is ready to murder you." She explained after she saw your confused face.

["Oh, umm, no, i'm not. I'm just a stranger and they took me in. They took care of me when i was sick."] You replied.

"So you're just a stranger?" She asked, somehow you can feel bad vibes around her as you nodded slowly.

"Then that means i can eat you up, right?" She asked with crazed look while grinned, baring her sharp fangs as you curled up a bit in fear. But when she saw your terrified face, she snorted and let out a bark of laughter.

What?

"Hehe, you should've see your face! Your terrified face is so adorable!" She laughed before patting your head, "don't worry, child. I don't do that anymore." 

A-anymore?!

"Well, it seems like you're well enough to move around and wash up. How about you take a shower first?" She suggested.

["Ah, but i don't have any clothes to wear afterwards..."] You replied slowly.

"Don't worry, my child. You're in my residence now. I'll lend you my old clothes later. Though mostly are like my current clothes i wear, but far smaller. I hope you don't mind." Toriel said.

["A-ah, i-its okay! I don't really mind, really!"] You told her quickly, ["its... far better than what i usually wear for years..."] 

Toriel just look at you blankly before she smiled, "well then come, my child. I'll take you to the bathroom." She said and you nodded as you stood up and followed her around to the destination while you observed the place.

It is true that you're not at those skelebros' house, as the interior is completely different and the place is far bigger than both Papyrus and Sans' house...

Wait. Then who is Toriel to both of them that they even put you under her roof?!

"You can take a shower first while i search for the fitting clothes for you and a clean towel." She told you and you nodded.

["Thank you, ma'am. I... I will repay you someday for this."] You replied and she smiled.

"Well, i don't know about that, ______. But don't worry about it now." She said, "now go take a shower and clean yourself up." 

You walked into the bathroom as you closed the door and started observing the bathroom. Its been a while since the last time you clean yourself up. All you do on cleaning yourself is just washing your face and other parts of your body using a bucket of rain water. But even so, its still not enough to clean yourself up. After all, you're the filthiest filth in the whole universe. A simple 'cleaning' and 'washing' is definitely not enough.

Slowly, you took off your pants and put it down to the floor before you walked closer to the said shower. Its been years that you took a shower, but you know how to use a shower to wash yourself up. You turned on the shower and let the water drenching you up before you rubbed your hands to your body and hair to clean up the dirt, which of course making the flowing water colored brown.

After that, you took the shampoo bottle and poured out the shampoo onto your palm before you rubbed it onto your hair (you need to cut it off later, its too long already and its a hassle) and curled the hair around on top of your head, shaping it like a bun while the bubbles are making the hair stayed like that for a few moments. Then you took soap bar and started rubbing it to your body slowly before you rinsed off under the flowing water from the shower and turned off the shower after that as you heard a knock from the door.

"Child? Are you done yet?" Its Toriel, "well, i'll put the towel and the clothes here in the basket then." Then you heard shuffling sound outside before you heard soft footsteps walking away until its completely gone.

You approached the door and creaked it open a bit to take the said basket inside. Surely, there's a towel and clothes too inside the basket. You dried yourself up using the towel, especially your hair (you really need to cut it off) before you took out the clothes, which revealed to be the same clothes Toriel wear, but its obviously far smaller, even though its still too big for you.

Apparently, Toriel also put in pants with the clothes. Maybe because the either sides of the dress on the lower side are got cut open. The cuts seem to be modeled like that, not accidentally cut.

Slowly, you wear the clothes on and after you're done, the long sleeves are covering even your hands, as its too long. The lower side of the dress-like robe is also too long that it reached the floor.

As you tried to walk out from the bathroom, you almost tripped over the long skirt-like but thankfully you're able to balance yourself up and walk properly in search for Toriel.

"Ah, you're finally finish, my child," Toriel said as you finally found her in the kitchen, "i see that the clothes is too big. Do you want me to modified it a bit later so it won't be a hassle?" She asked and you nodded.

"Oh my. I never thought that your hair will be this long." She said as she checks on you and touched your hair, "do you want me to cut it?" She asked and you nodded.

["Please make it short."] You told her.

"How short? About Frisk's?" She asked.

["Umm, sure?"] You answered, unsure. Frisk's hair is pretty short and it surely unkempt; it even covering their ears. 

"Wait, i don't think you should ask me to cut your hair. I'm bad at cutting other things than clothes," she said, "maybe you should ask Frisk or Undyne. They have hair instead of fur like me." 

Undyne?

"Well then, ______. I have to pick Frisk up from the school. I just want you to do one thing until i'm back or one of the skelebros pick you up. Can you do it?" She asked.

["M-maybe."] You answered slowly.

"Please refrain yourself from going outside," she said firmly and you flinched a bit by that, "my residence is not as dangerous as the skelebros' residence, but its still dangerous for you. You may be an adult, but you absolutely are a meek prey, either for humans or monsters. Can you do that?" She asked.

["Okay."] You nodded slowly guiltily.

"Good! Well, as long as you're still in the house, you can do whatever you want. Stay safe, understood?" You nodded as she walked up to the front door and left before locking the door.

Well, you're stuck in the house, again.

But at least you look decent now.

You slowly walked around the house while sometimes still got tripped by the clothes you're currently wearing. Its a hassle, but slowly you get used to it.

After around 15 minutes, you're back to the living room and decided to take a rest by sitting on the floor next of the sofa. You don't deserve to take a rest there. After all, you're too filthy to sit down there where everyone else sat down there. Even though you already took a shower earlier, your filthiness is still remain.

As you wait for Toriel or the skelebros, you play with the brim of your sleeves. You just realize that the material of the clothing is too soft and too... something, to be real. Is... this what people call 'silk'? I-its too soft! I-isn't this kind of clothing with this silk material is real pricey?!

Y-you don't deserve to wear this kind of clothing!

While you're panicking over it, you didn't realize that Toriel is back along with Frisk and Flowey until Frisk hugged you happily that you finally snapped out of it.

["Oh, welcome back, Frisk."] You greeted them as they grinned happily.

["Why are you here, mister _____?"] They asked, ["are both uncle Sans and uncle Papyrus put you here because of something?"] 

["I guess so."] You answered slowly.

["Does that mean that you're going to have a sleepover with me?!"] They pointed out excitedly.

Sleepover?

"Sleepover? Seems Like A Good Idea." Both of you and Frisk turned and saw Papyrus' tall figure is right beside of you. How are you not knowing his presence and not hearing anything despite of him wearing a high-heeled boots is beyond you.

Frisk stood up and jumped over to him before latched onto him tightly happily while Papyrus just patted their head softly as Toriel walked closer to the three of you with Flowey in hands.

"Not today, Frisk. There's still another day of school tomorrow." Toriel told Frisk and they pouted unhappily but nodded and jumped off of Papyrus.

["Then we're going to have a sleepover tomorrow night!"] They signed determinedly, ["and both Sans and mister ______ should have come too!"] They continued.

"I'll Tell Sans Later If He Wants To Join In." Papyrus said after Flowey translate the signs to him before turning to you, "We Should Go Back Now." He told you.

Wait what? B-but why?!

"Seeing From Your Stupid Face, You Must Be Confused." He commented with a sigh.

Is it really that obvious?!

"Sans Told Me That We Should Take You In Because You Have No Place To Go Back To." He said as he crossed his boney arms across his chest, "And He Said That It... Somehow Reminds Him Of Us Long Time Ago..." He continued as he looked away with his cheekbones dusted red a bit before he looked back at you quickly that it kinda concern you that his head will snap off.

"Sans Said It, Okay! Not Me! The Great Papyrus Is Not That Weak To Say Weak Thing Like That!" He quickly said before he turned around, "Let's Go Already, Human! Its Almost Nighttime And Its Too Dangerous For A Weakling Like You!" He continued as he walked up to the doorway.

You quickly on your feet and signed at Toriel, Frisk, and Flowey a goodbye and a thank you before you ran up to follow Papyrus with barefoot and sometimes tripped over the long skirt-like but thankfully you didn't fall to the ground and finally managed to follow Papyrus' long strides, even though you're not brave enough to walk along right beside him and just followed him close behind him.

The place is indeed sending out good vibes and safety than the skelebros' place, but there are still some bad vibes around. The place is kinda isolated from people, but the further you two walk, more people is seen, either monsters or humans.

People are looking at both of you and Papyrus weirdly that it kinda scared you up a bit, so you walked a bit closer to Papyrus and he seems to notice it that he held your arm and pulled you to him so you walk right beside him closely, much to your surprise.

"It Will Be A Hassle If You Get Hurt Again." He said without looking at you.

O-oh.

That's... understandable.

You walked along beside him and tried your best to match his long strides, but then you accidentally stepped on the front side of the skirt-like and about to fall, but then you got held up by Papyrus as he grabbed you on the collar of the dress-like robe.

"Be Careful, Human." He said as he put you down and you nodded apologetically at your clumsiness before you two continue the journey to the skelebros' house.

You look up to the sky. Its probably around 3 p.m. The sky is blue and the white fluffy-looking clouds are scattered around, painting the sky along with the sun that is sending warm light rays you never thought will be felt again by you.

It feels... nice.

"Human, Don't Daydreaming While Walking. You'll Get Attacked Later If You Let Your Guard Down." Papyrus scolded you that made you snapped out of your monologuing and paid more attention on the road. Some people are still looking, but you tried to ignore them all as you get closer to Papyrus until you saw from afar that there is a group of thugs smoking and drinking (despite its still in daytime) while talking to each other in the corner before they seem to notice you and Papyrus.

You glanced at Papyrus, who seems to not caring at all about it and keeping his cool as you realize that the thugs are approaching both of you and Papyrus with both disgusted and smug faces.

"I Suggest You Humans Move Away From My Way Before Any Of You Regrets It." Papyrus warned right before any of the thugs said anything.

"And why should we do whatever you want us to do, you demonic creature?" One the thugs asked smugly while.

"Are you afraid that we'll take your little girlfriend away and screw her right in front of you?" Another one asked as he looked at you with a certain look that really terrifies you while approached you a bit that you moved away from him to really closing the gap between you and Papyrus in pure instinct, not minding that you just got mistaken as a female.

That look...

Its the same look as your father used to give right before he rapes you when you didn't get blindfolded.

You don't really thought of anything but searching for safety to your current ally that made you held Papyrus gloved forearm in pure fear as you watched the thugs in pure horror.

You're scared. You're **terrified**. You don't want to get raped again. You're scared. Please make them go away. You don't want them to get you and became their toy. You don't want to be anyone's toy again.

You don't want to get chained down again.

"Get Lost Before You Regrets It." You heard Papyrus growls in warning.

"Make us then, demon." The same thug said in a challenging manner and you saw that Papyrus squinted his eye sockets a bit, his red eye lights are watching the thugs sharply and carefully.

"You Ask For It Then." Papyrus said before you saw hoards of bones emerged out from the ground so sudden that it hit the thugs on their jaws and you saw him holding a black and red scythe-like thing that have a skull of an animal or something on top of the scythe that seems to be sleeping as the thugs fell to the ground and the hoards of bones disappear into thin air.

Then Papyrus swung the scythe around so it almost slashed the thugs' gut open if he didn't give a small space of the scythe and their guts, which of course making all of the thugs got terrified while Papyrus just stared at them blankly.

_**"He should've just slashed their gut open."** _

Wait, what?

"Now, Get The Fuck Out Of My Face Before I Change My Mind And Finish All Of You." Papyrus said to the thugs darkly and the thugs immediately scurried away from both of you and Papyrus.

You didn't notice that people are watching all of the scene until Papyrus glared at them all to mind their fucking own businesses rather than watching as you're still scared at the trouble just then and adrenaline is still pumping real fast inside of you.

But then you felt a gentle pat on your head that made you snap out of it and you look up to see Papyrus'... 'something' (you forgot the word) expression? Yeah.

"Now Let's Move On Before There Is Another Ambush." Papyrus said as he looked straight back and started to walk after making the scythe disappear (???? How???), not once minding your grips of his gloved forearm as you're still need something to ground you down from completely fell into a panic attack.

As you and Papyrus finally arrived, you finally let go of his gloved forearm and bowed at him in apology.

"Its Fine." Papyrus grunted as he locked open the door and let you go inside first before him. "Ugh, Look At Your Feet. Its Full Of Dirts. Go Wash Your Feet In The Bathroom." He said as he noticed your dirtied barefoot in slight disgust, so you quickly ran up to the bathroom to wash your feet only for you to (again) accidentally stepped over the front side of the skirt-like and this time you really fell onto the ground but thankfully you didn't face-plant onto the floored ground, much to Papyrus' surprise and started thinking that you're a real clumsy human that will die as soon as him and his (no-good) brother let you go as you stood up and, this time, ran to the bathroom while holding up the front side of the skirt-like.

Papyrus sighed at that while scratching the back of his skull.

You're a clumsy little duckling, is what he thought about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea of Paps' scythe is from an artist in tumblr that even made an art about it (it was somekind of a headcanon, i guess). Its definitely not my idea, its theirs and i put it here because i like that idea so much.
> 
> I just hope the artist don't mind...
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	5. Ugly Duckling Tasting Spaghetti and Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo! I am finally here with a new chapter!
> 
> I made this while my depression+anxiety combo got me, so i pour most of my insecurities here and i got a little bit better by that.
> 
> Well, enjoy this chapter!

You stared at the dish Papyrus served for you. Its a noodle-kind of dish with red sauce and round things. It smells good, but you wonder what it is.

"Eat, Human. You Need To Replenish Your Strength So You Won't Die." Papyrus told you.

You just look at the tall skeleton nervously before turned to the dish in front of you. Slowly, you took the fork and scoops a bit of the noodle before you put it into your mouth.

It taste... indescribably tasty!

You turn your head to Papyrus with wondrous look as you chew on the noodle in pure delight. Papyrus seems a bit surprise, but his composure is back and just let out a breath.

"I See You're Enjoying The Spaghetti I Made." He said with calm face.

Spaghetti? So its the name of this noodle-dish?

"Eat It, Human. You Can Ask Me For More If You Want." He told you and you nodded nervously before you turned back to the spaghetti and savor it until the plate is clean as you lick the plate clean.

"You Want Another Plate?" The tall skeleton asked. 

You're still hungry, but...

You shook your head quickly before you bow a bit at him in gratitude for feeding you. He seems to stares right into your soul that you even could feel his eyes on you, which made you a bit nervous and look down to your lap.

You can't just possibly ask for more. It was ungrateful and being greedy. Its impolite.

"Your HP Is Too Low, Human. I Insist You To Eat Some More So It Will Get Pass Your Base HP." Papyrus said with a huff as he took your plate to fill it again with spaghetti.

H-HP?

He walked back and put the now filled plate back right in front of you before crossing his boney arms across his chest, giving you a look that he's not taking a 'no' for an answer as you panicked a bit and flinched a bit at the look. You look at the spaghetti filled plate again before you dig in again until its clean again like before, but this time your belly is filled with spaghetti.

"Satisfied?" You nodded slowly and you held the plate and the fork with both of your hands, about to wash it, but then Papyrus took it from your hands and you panicked a bit by that.

No no, you should wash it because you use it! Not him!

You panicked a bit and jumped to get the plate and the fork, but Papyrus is too tall (your height only reach his hipbones) and he also brought his hand away from your reach while holding you away with his other hand as he put the plate and the fork into some kind of a machine before it whirred on after he pushed some buttons there and you stop as you stared at the machine in horrid that you took a step back.

W-what is that machine?! It doesn't look like a washing machine nor like oven! I-is it a washing machine for plates?!

A-amazing!

You approached the machine slowly and touch it carefully like it will bite your hand off, feeling it whirred softly. W-woah, is technology really progress that fast while you got confined?! A-amazing!

"You Seem To Be Having Fun Right There, Human." You heard Papyrus said and you look up (you didn't realize that you sat on your butt with your legs fold nicely beside your lap) to see him. Papyrus is leaning down a bit so it won't hurt your neck as you put both of your palms onto the smooth surface of the plate washing machine. The feeling of the soft whirring on your palms is pretty calming to you.

Its far better than the silence and the cold wall of the 'prison'.

"i'm back." You leaned out and saw Sans is finally back from his job, whatever his job is as Papyrus straightened his back and turned to face him.

"what are you guys doing?" Sans asked while looking at both of you and Papyrus.

"The Human Seems Taken A Liking For The Dishwasher." Papyrus answered.

"really? why's that, sweet-cheeks?" Sans asked you.

["T-the whirring feels very calming."] You answered him nervously.

"calming? why's that?" The shark-toothed skeleton asked again.

["I-its... Its not cold and not... stayed still. A-and it letting out s-soft sound too!"] You answered a bit happily.

"you don't like cold, sweet-cheeks?" Sans asked as he crouched down so it leveled your eyes and you nodded slowly.

["Its not... a r-really pleasant f-feeling and it... s-scares me a bit..."] You continued nervously and wrung your hands together anxiously before you put your hands on the soft material of your current clothes and rubbed it between the pads of your fingers to calm you down a bit.

Both Sans and Papyrus look at your anxious figure before Sans patted you on the head before slowly stroking it as you look up to him in surprise.

"you okay there, sweet-cheeks? you want anything?" Sans asked in concern.

"Do You Want To Drink Something To Warm You Up? Its Still Winter And You Must Be Cold, Considering All Humans Have Skin To Feel Temperatures." Papyrus asked.

You quickly shook your head as you waved your hands around to decline his offerings. You don't want to be a hassle and a trouble (even though you already did) to them. You got enough kindness today, even though you don't deserve it in the first place.

Both Sans and Papyrus observe you again as you played around with the silky material of the clothes, looking away from their eye sockets anxiously as your heart is pounding very fast that it scares you that it will jump out from your chest and ran away.

You flinched a bit as Sans stood up, walking toward one of the cabinets and taking out a cup and a container of something along with a box of something. You just watched him as he starts making something until Papyrus put his skeletal hand on your shoulder that you quickly turn to look at him.

"The Floor Is Cold. Its Not Good For A Fragile Human Like You. You Should Sit Down On The Chair." Papyrus told you as he held you up by putting his hands under your armpits, "Human, You Really Are Just Skin And Bones. I Fucking Bet You're Far Thinner Than Frisk." He said as he brought you up and down in the air at ease before he put you down on your feet and told you to sit down.

You did what he say and your fingers are back to fiddling the hem of the skirt-like clothes as you chew on your lower lip nervously while Papyrus sat down on the other chair beside you, looking at his phone-thing.

"here ya' go, sweet-cheeks. hope it will ease you down a bit from your anxiety." Sans said as he put down a cup of warm liquid with reddish color and a fish-shaped thing in the liquid with a string.

You look at the fish-shaped thing in awe. I-is that goldfish?! A-amazing! I-its not a real goldfish, right?! T-this is amazing!

"heh. its Frisk's favorite teabag. it shaped like a goldfish. they stocked boxes of them here because they tend to stay here pretty often." Sans explained as you pull the string that attached to the goldfish teabag to the air and touched it in awe before you put it back into the warm colored water. 

"you like it, sweet-cheeks?" Sans asked and you nodded in excitement, "good to know. you better drink it while its still warm. cold tea doesn't taste great, after all." He continued.

You hold the cup up to your lips slowly and took a small sip. It taste sweet and warm. Its like you sat down right in front of a fireplace and snuggled up in blanket right in the middle of the snowstorm. It feels very good.

Even though you never experienced it again for years right after you got 'prisoned', so you kinda forgot how it feels again.

Sans' expression ease down seeing your relaxed posture while drinking the sweet warm tea, a single sweat trailed down from his skull before he turned to look at Papyrus. "hey boss, what's the dinner?" He asked.

"Spaghetti." Papyrus answered shortly, not once taking his attention away from the screen of his phone.

"again? you could've just make other dish other than ol' plain spaghetti. other food that, of course, not going to poison anyone." Sans told him.

"Oh Really? But This Human Ate My Spaghetti Twice Hungrily And He's Still Alive. Stop Bullshitting Me About My Homemade Spaghetti." Papyrus replied in a huff.

"what?! he ate it twice hungrily?!" Sans exclaimed in horror and you flinched a bit when his voice got higher, but you remain silent and sipped on the tea slowly.

"sweet-cheeks, you really ate his spaghetti?!" Sans asked you and you put down the cup slowly.

["I-it taste incredible!"] You answered him beamingly, ["its the best food i ever taste in years!"] You continued with a big smile.

Both Sans and Papyrus saw your smile and got stunned for a moment until you noticed them staring at you and gave them a questioning look.

"a-ah, i'm good, sweet-cheeks." Sans replied nervously, sweats start pouring out from his skull, "i'm gonna take a shower." He said before he left the kitchen/dining room, leaving you by Papyrus.

You just look at his disappearing figure in confusion before you turn back your attention to the cup of tea, not noticing Papyrus' observing gaze on you.

That smile of yours... It looks a bit familiar to Papyrus, but he don't know why. But he quickly just shrug it off and turn his attention back to his phone screen.

Sans groaned a bit when he finally close the bathroom door and leaned on it, clenching shut his eye sockets and he gritted his teeth together that it made his jaw ached.

Why is it so hard for him to restraint himself? Why does he became like this? Why?!

Sans let out a sigh as he sat down on the cold floor while still leaning on the bathroom door, scratching the back of his skull.

If only _it_ didn't happen, surely you--


	6. Ugly Duckling And Tsundere Skeleton Went Grocery Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sleepy, even though its almost ten a.m. here...  
> Maybe should stop sleeping right after midnight...
> 
> Well, enjoy this chapter!

"Human. Allow Me To Modify Your Clothes So You Won't Trip Over It Like Before." Papyrus said, offering his hand out to you while you just stared at his hand in confusion. B-but if you give him your clothes, what are you going to wear?

"you can wear my clothes while you wait for it," Sans said as he stood up, "let me get them first." He continued as walked upstairs and a few minutes later, he walked back with a shirt and shorts.

"here ya' go, sweet-cheeks. go change it in the bathroom." He said, pointing at the bathroom behind him with his thumb as he gave you the clothes. You nodded and walk toward the bathroom slowly.

You closed the door gently and hang the clothes before you strip off the clothes and get changed. The shirt is a black turtleneck shirt with long sleeves, while the shorts is just the same shorts as Sans wear, but both are unfortunately too big for your small and thin body, especially the shorts as it just slipped off from you to the floor.

Oh crap. W-what should you do?! T-the shorts are still too big! S-should you tie it with a rope?! B-but there's no rope in the bathroom! S-should you tell Sans about it?! B-but what if he got mad?! W-what should you do?!

"anything's fine in there?" You heard Sans voice from outside the door that it made you jump a bit in surprise.

S-should you tell him after all? M-maybe he won't get mad. You just hope that he won't get mad.

You slowly crack open the door and quickly signed to Sans that the shorts is too big for you.

"its still too big? how small and thin are you anyway?" Sans asked in wonder, "boss, you got any shorts for the human to wear?" 

"I Think I have One." You heard Papyrus voice and his footsteps away. After a few minutes of waiting, you heard his footsteps again and a pair of black shorts is slipped into the crack of the door. You received it and quickly wear it on. It fits, thank god.

You quickly took the other clothes and Sans' shorts before you open the door and stepped out from the bathroom. You saw that both Sans and Papyrus are looking at you before the tall skeleton brought our his hand, asking for the clothes. You quickly gave him the clothes before you turn to Sans and gave him back his shorts, signing an apologize to him.

"what are you sorry for, sweet-cheeks?" Sans asked as he took the shorts.

["B-because i'm too small and thin..."] You answered him anxiously and he just chuckled.

"don't worry about it, sweet-cheeks. it never is your fault." Sans replied as he patted your head and left to his room to put his shorts back.

You turned and saw that Papyrus is sitting on the sofa, start working on your clothes. You just watched him from afar until Sans pulled you along to the sofa and put you on the sofa, much to your insecurities and you panicked a bit to him as you can't seem to escape from the sofa trap because you can't even sit down properly.

"its okay, sweet-cheeks. no one is going to get mad at you for sitting on the sofa." Sans assured you as he looks at you with only one open eye socket calmly before he took a remote and turned on the television, showing news channel.

You chew on your lower lip anxiously as you wrung your hands together while you put your whole attention on your hands. You just heard the news for a few moments until you heard a certain voice from the television that made you jump in fear and ran away to the back of the sofa, much to the skelebros' surprise as you curled up there in fear.

Its your father's voice.

You're scared. Please turn it off. You don't want to hear it. Please. Please turn it off now. You're scared. You're terrified. Please turn it off...!

"Human! What Happen? Sans! Tune The TV Down!" You heard Papyrus voice and the voice got tuned down that you almost can't hear it.

Almost.

You clenched shut your eyes as you hugged yourself tightly. Even though it got tuned down, you can still hear it because of those years your sights got obscured and your hearings got heightened up. Its scares you.

Please, just turn it off...!

You flinched as you felt something slipped on your head and your ears before you realize that you can't hear anything again. You peeled open your wet eyes slowly (you didn't realize that you were crying) and saw both Papyrus and Sans skeletal faces in front of you. You're shaking like a leaf in a storm as you bit down your lower lip too hard that it almost bleeding. 

["you okay, sweet-cheeks?"] Sans asked in ASL.

Oh. You don't know he can sign.

["N-no."] You signed back with trembling hands.

["what happen, sugar?"] He asked in concern, ["is it because of the news?"] 

You shook your head frantically. No, its not the news. Its your father's voice.

["I-its... f-father's... voice..."] You answered him slowly.

He crooked his bone brow up before he peeked up for a few moments and back to you, ["that Kakios person?"] He asked and you nodded slowly. ["did he do something to you?"] He asked and you wrung your hands together anxiously, not wanting to answer him. Both Sans and Papyrus just stared at you before glancing at each other for a short moment and Papyrus stood up slowly and walking away from both of you and Sans to somewhere.

["sugar, wanna hear a music?"] Sans asked, taking out his phone-thing and start typing away on the screen, ["its a good music."] He continued.

Suddenly, you hear a calming sound from both of your muffled ears. You brought up your trembling hands to your muffled ears and found out that some kind of device is covering your ears and now its letting out a sound. You brushed your wet eyelids with the back of your hands as you felt yourself slowly calming down, thanks for the calming music. You rested your chin on your knees as your eyes slowly closed, fatigue and drowsy slowly catching up to you.

Sans' expression eased down as he saw your sleepy figure. He looks up and saw Papyrus is bringing along his work on your clothes before he sat down beside you and continue working on your clothes, not once caring that Sans is watching him. Sans look at his phone and noticed that its 9 p.m. already.

He stood up and use his magic to make the remote floats up to him before he caught it and turned off the television. He threw the remote away before he sat down right beside your now sleeping figure in a huff.

"hey boss. wanna hear a joke?" Sans asked with a grin.

"Don't You Fucking Start, Sans. I'm Working On This And I will Not Allow Anyone To Disturb Me." Papyrus replied in a gruff.

"aw, c'mon boss. don't get all work out now." Sans snickered and Papyrus gave him a glare before he threw a ball of thread to Sans and got him square on his forehead. Sans just chuckled as he took the ball of thread from his lap and threw it back to Papyrus, who caught it easily without looking.

Heh. What a day.

XxX

You peeled open your eyes slowly as you woke up, blinking for a few times to clear up the bleariness from your eyes. Slowly, you noticed that you're in the room where you occupied for three days when you were sick and you're apparently on the fluffy bed.

W-wait.

D-does that mean one of the skelebros brought you up here?! O-oh no! W-what should you do?! A-are they going get mad at you and yell at you?! T-this is bad! You h-have to apologize soon!

As you panicked, you didn't notice your clothes Toriel gave you are already modified and is now on the bed near your feet, folded nicely with a note on top of it. You were too busy panicking as you chew on your lower lip until you finally noticed the clothes with the note.

You took it slowly in you hands and held the paper up, slowly reading it. It says here that both Sans and Papyrus are off to work, so they want you to stay safely at home and not doing anything dangerous while they're gone. And it says here that Papyrus already prepare a plate of spaghetti for you to eat, you just need to reheat it using the microwave(?????) for a few minutes after or before you take a bath.

?????

Microwave???

Is it a machine that makes very small waves?

It didn't sound convincing, but you'll...try?

You put the clothes back on the bed as you slowly slipped down your legs to the floor and you stood up, walking slowly to the door and walked out from the room. The house felt cold and you shivered a bit because of that. The place is also deserted and lonely. Its scares you a bit.

You walked downstairs slowly and you stop for a moment to breath out warm breath to your cold small hands. You don't do good with cold. You even once almost died because of the intense coldness, but fortunately your father noticed it and gave you a mercy by for once taking care of you until you were good, but that is all before he wrecked you again like before.

You walked toward the kitchen/dining room and found the spaghetti on the table. You pick it up and started looking for the microwave, but you don't know what kind of machine it is, so you stop searching for it and now just searching for a fork. You check the cabinet one by one until you found it. You took a fork and close the cabinet back before you walk to the table and you froze.

I-is it okay for you to sit down there? A-are they even allow you to sit down there? They may give you a permission yesterday, b-but what about t-today?! M-maybe you should just eat on the floor.

Slowly, you sat down on the floor near the table and you slowly ate the cold spaghetti. Its still as great as yesterday's spaghetti, despite its already cold. You slurped the noodle slowly and chew it carefully, slowly eating the spaghetti until you finished.

N-now what? Y-you should wash the plate and the fork! B-but where should you wash it?! T-the bathroom?! B-but bathroom is not for washing plates! O-oh wait! That washing machine for plates!

You slowly approached the machine from yesterday and start to figure how you use it. 

Umm... open the lid thing and put the plate and the fork inside on it? 

You pull the lid thing open and saw that there are so many plate stands thing inside. You slowly slipped it into one of them and the fork too before you closed the lid. 

Now how to turn it on?

You tried to figure it out by looking at the buttons one by one, but no avail, you have no idea how to turn it on.

O-oh no! W-what should you do?! W-what if both Sans and Papyrus got mad at you for not washing the plate and the fork?! Y-you should wash it in the sink! B-but there's no sink here! W-what to do?!

You were panicking over it as you thought about what to do about it, you didn't notice that Papyrus is back already and now is watching you panicking in front of the dishwasher in the kitchen/dining room like an idiot.

"What Are You Doing, Human?" You jumped in surprise when you heard Papyrus' voice as your heart is about to jump out from your chest and ran away but you calmed yourself down and turned around, only to see Papyrus is in the doorway, wearing black leather jacket, black shirt, red a bit tattered scarf, red leather gloves, black pants, and red boots with heels, looking at you with one of his brow bone crooked up.

"What Are You Doing?" He asked again as he approached you.

You wrung your hands together as you nervously thinking a way of how to tell him. M-maybe making clear gestures will do it.

You make a gesture of eating spaghetti to Papyrus, who just watching you as you make weird gestures before you continued of finished eating the spaghetti and making a gesture of holding a plate before pointing at the plate washing machine, silently hoping that the tall skeleton understands it.

"You Mean You Want To Wash The Plate Using The Dishwasher?" Papyrus asked after a few moments and your face brightened a bit a you nodded frantically at that. Papyrus let out a sigh and you got tensed up a bit by that, thinking that he got mad at you.

"I'll Do It." He suddenly said with calm face as he approaches the washing machine and pushed some buttons before the machine whirred on and you let out a relieved sigh. 

"Have You Take A Bath Yet, Human?" Papyrus asked you and you shook your head, "Go Take It. We're Going Out After This." He said and you nodded before you ran up to upstairs to the room you occupied to take the clothes Toriel gave you. You walked back downstairs to the bathroom, but unfortunately you missed a step of the stairs and you fell, though fortunately you're already near downstairs so when you landed on the floor, its not that bad.

You let out a pained breath through your nose as you rubbed your pained forearm. Ouch, that hurt. You just hope its not broke or anything.

"What's Happening, Human?" You heard Papyrus' voice, so you quickly on your feet again and turned around right when Papyrus peeks through the doorway. You just shook your head and quickly walked into the bathroom, closing the door gently and you sighed out.

You hung the clothes before you strip off and you winced a bit as you saw an angry bruise spread out on your forearm. Ugh, why are you so clumsy? Useless klutz.

You quickly washes yourself up before you dried yourself up with a spare towel and wear the clothes. As you wear the clothes Toriel gave you, you noticed that it is already got modified by Papyrus. The long sleeves are still long, but not long enough to cover your entire arms and just reach your wrists. The skirt-thing got shortened so it didn't reach the floor, but your ankles. You didn't see any thread lines, so you wondered how Papyrus did it. The pants also not using a string to put it in place so it won't slip off from your waist, but using rubbery... thing for the substitute, same goes on the ankles area.

Its, by far, more comfortable than before.

You saw a basket full of dirty clothes (you know it from the unpleasant smell), so you put the other clothes there before you walked out from the bathroom, only to face to face with Papyrus and you almost yelped in surprise.

"Are You Ready Yet, Human?" He asked and you nodded frantically, "Good. Now Wear This." He gave you a pair of flat shoes and you received it slowly as you observed it curiously. You tried it on and it surprisingly fits with your small feet.

"Its Frisk's." Papyrus told you, answering your silent question, "Now Let's Go. We Don't Have All Day." He said as he turned around and walked up to the front door. You quickly followed him and walked outside as he closed and lock the door while you look at your surroundings.

Its cold and kinda deserted. There are a few humans and Monsters around, minding their own businesses. The sky is gray and cloudy, no blue color or sunlight at all.

"Human." Papyrus called you, which snapping you out and you quickly follow Papyrus as he walks forward. You walk right behind him until he pulls you along on his side, much to your insecure.

"It Will Be A Hassle If You Get Lost." He said without looking at you.

That... make sense, you guess.

You tried your best to follow the tall skeleton's long strides, but its hard considering your legs are not as long as his. You were got confined in the 'prison' since you were still a small kid, so you didn't really grow up like normal person considering your diet was just a plain bread and you barely got enough sunlight for strengthening your bones. You also very seldom to use your legs, so your balance is very bad and easy to fall.

You yelped a bit as you trip over something invisible and about to fall to the ground if Papyrus didn't catch you by pulling the back of your clothes like he's holding the scruff of a kitten.

"Why Are You So Clumsy And Tripping Over Nothing?" Papyrus wondered out in slight annoyance as he put you down back to your feet before he continues his strides and you quickly followed him, not giving any thought of Papyrus' full of annoyance in his voice tone as you only thought of not losing sight of him because of his long boney legs.

But then your breathe start to run out and you immediately grabbed the hem of Papyrus' scarf to tell him as you wheezed out and Papyrus immediately stop, turning around to see your pitiful figure as you wheezed out.

"Really, You're Such A Meek Prey Of A Duckling." Papyrus said as he slips his hands under your armpits and held you up to his boney chest with his boney arm under your thighs before he continues his strides again as you held on his scarf anxiously and a bit panicky.

T-this is not what you thought of! Y-you were just telling him to slow down, n-not to hold you up like this! W-what should you do?! O-oh no!

"Stop Squirming If You Don't Want Me To Drop You, Human." Papyrus said without looking at you and you froze immediately, holding onto him like a lifeline.

Which kinda true.

You get more and more anxious as you felt eyes from every directions as the surroundings are getting a bit more crowded of people and many tall buildings. You buried your face to the crook of Papyrus' boney shoulder as you clenched shut your eyes, much to Papyrus' surprise. He was about to say something, but then he notices that you were trembling in his arm, so he stayed silent and death-glared anyone that looking at both of you and Papyrus, which made all of them quickly go back to their businesses.

Finally, both of you and Papyrus arrived to a place and you opened your eyes, noticing that you're inside of a building. People are still looking at both of you and Papyrus, but they suddenly quickly look away right before Papyrus put you down on the floor.

You look up and gave Papyrus a questioning look, asking him where are you both at.

"We're Grocery Shopping. And Buying Some Clothes For You." He answered as he brings some kind of a train thing along into a place full of shelves of things and you quickly follow him along. 

Wait. B-buying clothes for you?!

You pulled on Papyrus scarf to give him a panicky questioning look as he looks at you with neutral expression.

"You're Living With Both Of Us From Now On." He answered simply.

B-but why?!

"Sans Said That You... Look So Lost. Sans Said It! Not Me!" Papyrus replied, "Do You Even Have Any Relatives Or Acquaintance Here?" He asked and you quickly shook your head, "That's What I Thought." He finished, "Now, Don't Space Out Again So You Won't Trip Over Nothing Again Or Worse, Got Lost." He told you before he walked forward with you trailing right beside him like a duckling with its mother.

You look at your surrounding in awe and slight anxious at the people that are looking at both of you and Papyrus, but you're near Papyrus, so its not that scary anymore. Both of you and Papyrus walk along to an aisle where real tall shelves are on either sides on you, almost the same rows of things are neatly put there.

You saw one of the things and realize that its a box of... Coffee? Oh. Not only boxes, but in glass jars too.

"Human, Stay Close." Papyrus called you and you quickly made a beeline to him as he walks on.

Both of you and Papyrus are going to one aisle to other one for maybe around an hour, the once empty train-like thing is now filled with various things, mostly filled by... pastas, as you heard Papyrus told you, whatever that is.

"Human. Which One Do You Want?" Papyrus suddenly asked you, showing you two pastel colored dresses. 

Wait what?

D-dresses?!

"Which One Do You Want?" Papyrus asked you again, but you waved your hands in slight panic to point out that you don't want to wear dresses. "What, You Don't Like These?" He asked again, but you quickly shook your head to point out that that's not what you meant but why dresses, but it seems Papyrus misunderstand it as that you don't like the model of the dresses as he put back the ones in his hands and changes it with different models with different colors too.

"How About These Ones?" He asked, "I Think You'll Look Good In These." He continued while you panicked a bit.

["Boy!"] You signed to him as a last-resort and he stared at you while you signed to him frantically, hoping that he'll gets it.

"So You Just Want Normal Clothes?" He finally asked and you nodded in relief as he finally understood. He looks at the dresses for a moment before he puts one of the dresses into the train-like thing, much to your confusion.

"I'm Still Buying One For You To Wear." He said as he looks for normal clothes for you while you were panicking out because of that.

"Because You Look Great In Those." You widened your eyes a bit as you look up to see Papyrus' face, which looking at you in seriousness and slight fondness in his eye sockets. Seeing that, you can't help but just nodded in submission. 

"But Still Not As Great As The Great Papyrus, Of Course!" He continued with much proud in his tone and you just nodded dumbly. Its not like you hate dresses, you're fine with it, but it makes you remember the time every time your father 'torture' you, he tended to call you as small as a girl and letting out sounds like a bitch in heat, whatever bitch means.

You held Papyrus' gloved forearm with both hands as you trembled a bit in fear. Papyrus noticed it and just stay quiet as he kept browsing on the clothes for you to wear, sometimes asking you which one do you want.

"Human," You look up to see Papyrus' neutral face and gave him a questioning look, "Is There Anything You Want? Like, A Book Or A Plushy Or Whatever?" He asked as you both walked forward to other aisle.

Umm, you don't know?

You just shrugged as an answer and Papyrus just stared at you before he looks forward while going to an aisle before you realized that there are so many plushies here and your eyes widened a bit in amazement. T-there are so many of them! T-this is amazing!

You took a duck plushy and poked it softly as you look at it in amazement. I-its so soft! H-how is that even possible?! I-its too soft! O-oh no! Y-you can't stop holding it! I-its too soft! T-this is amazing! Are plushies really this powerful to enchant someone?!

"You Like It, Human?" Papyrus asked and you turned to look at him with much amazement in your eyes, "I'll Take That As A Yes. Put It In The Trolley." He said.

W-wait. I-is he really allowing you to have it?

It seems your anxious and slight panicking face is really that obvious as Papyrus stared at you before he patted your head and took the plushy silently to the train-like thing. And then he walks forward and you quickly after him.

Finally, Papyrus decided to end the grocery shopping and walk to the cashier to pay for the groceries, your small figure is following his right beside him. Really, he just can't think about how the fuck you get so small like that? You're even smaller than Frisk! Is it because of your past or something? Did you get treated badly by someone? Not to mention that you sometimes act like you never see or know anything that happen in this universe! Its not that he cares or anything. Just curious.

As both he and you are finally at the cashier, he saw that the employee is looking at him and you in slight awe before she went back to work as he put the groceries on the counter. You're just waiting patiently on his side while still holding onto his gloved forearm. Its not pleasant, but he just let it be.

As all of the groceries are put into plastic bags, he paid for it before he held you up by your armpits and put you into the trolley, much to your confusion as he put the plastic bags also into the trolley, but right behind you.

You gave him a questioning look by this, but he just patted your head gently and pushed the train-like thing forward to the near front door of the huge building. You're looking around in amazement as it felt like you're in a cart, even though basically you are. You smiled a bit by this and wrung you hands together giddily until the train-like thing stops.

You leaned back and saw that Papyrus is taking out his phone-thing, typing something until you realized that the plastic bags of the groceries are gone. W-what?! I-its gone! H-how?!

"Relax, Human. I Put The Groceries Into The Inventory. They're Not Gone. I Just... Use Magic To Put Them To Somewhere." Papyrus told you as he noticed your panicking figure and he held you up by the armpits before he held you up in his boney arms again like before.

"It Will Be A Hassle If You Got Lost Or Something. That Doesn't Mean I Will Search For You If You Were Lost Or Anything." He said with a huff as he put back his phone-thing into his pocket before he walks, probably going home now.

You feel like you're a kid again when he held you up like this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter, that music one, you can play any calming music, classic piano music like Yiruma, or whatever is fine.
> 
> I just hope UF!Papyrus is not OOC... He's hard to write...
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	7. Ugly Duckling Meet Scarred Guard And Mad Scientist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, i don't know what to say, but i'm not feeling great today. 
> 
> Welp, enjoy this chapter!

Papyrus put you down to the ground after both of you and him finally arrived home. You took off the flat shoes and put it near the front door neatly, Papyrus did the same before he walks to the kitchen/dining room and took out his phone-thing. You followed him silently as you watch him and you look in awe as the plastic bags from earlier suddenly appeared on the dining table.

T-that's amazing! H-how is that even possible! Amazing!

You look up to Papyrus with amazed and questioning look at how is that possible. 

"This Is Monster Phone. It Runs On By Magic And Electricity. There Is An Inventory Feature Where You Can Store Some Things In," Papyrus explained it to you while showing you the Inventory feature thing on his phone-thing, "Unfortunately, You Can't Store Living Things Into The Inventory." He continued.

You nodded at that and just watched him while he took out the groceries from the plastic bags before he put them to their respective places and gave you the duck plushy as he also taking out the clothes he bought you. You held the plushy up and smiled a bit before you hugged it. You're actually a fan of plushies, but your mom never actually allow you having or liking them because you're a boy and boys shouldn't like girly things.

"Do You Want To Eat, Human?" Papyrus asked. You shook your head to answer him. You're not hungry, after all. 

"Do You Want To Drink, Human?" He asked again. Now that he mention it, you haven't drink at all since you woke up.

You nodded slowly and he took a glass from a cabinet before he pours water into the glass from a kettle or some sort and gave it to you. You took it slowly and drank it slowly until its empty. You keep holding the glass as Papyrus did something until he realizes you still holding the glass.

"You Can Put It On The Counter." Papyrus told you and you nodded nervously, slowly putting the glass on the counter. Papyrus is back doing something on the counter, so you decided to walk away to the living room so you won't disturb him.

You sat down near the sofa on the floor and you look at the duck plushy's face, poking it on the bill softly. Should you name it? B-but Papyrus bought it for you. M-maybe you should ask him? B-but he's busy right now, so you'll ask him later.

You chew your lower lip nervously as you heard clinking sound from the kitchen/dining room where Papyrus is. You wonder what he's doing, but you don't want to disturb him, so you stay quiet at where you are now. 

"Human." You look up and saw that Papyrus is calling you into the kitchen/dining room, so you stood up and slowly walked up to him. "Sit Down." He told you, pointing at the dining chair. You're not sure, but you did what he told you anyway. You wrung your hands together anxiously until Papyrus put something right in front of you.

You observed it closely and carefully. Its something cold with white color and there's a chocolate thing beside it along with several sticks with different colored for about 3/4 part of it in a pretty glass. You wonder what is it.

"I Made You A Dessert." Papyrus said, giving you a small spoon with long grip. You took it nervously and use it to scoop small amount of the white thing before putting it into your mouth.

Its cold, but sweet. 

Its taste good.

"Its An Ice Cream." Papyrus told you.

So this is what they call ice cream? Its s-so sweet, b-but its cold! I-its so good! Amazing!

You never taste or see what's an ice cream before now. Your mom never allowed you to eat them because they're just 'wasting money just for satisfying your ego'. You just know it from kids your age long time ago when they talked to each other about it. 

"I See You're Enjoying The Dessert." Papyrus commented fondly, "Have You Ever Eat Ice Cream Before?" He asked and you shook your head at that while still eating the cold dessert.

Papyrus is really surprised to know that you never eat ice cream before. Even the monster kids know about it and buy those cold snacks to that bluish-gray colored rabbit monster with only 25G. Just what happened to you that made you so...oblivious to mostly anything in this universe?

He watched your figure while eating the dessert happily and he saw the cream is in the corner of your mouth. He sighed silently before taking out a handkerchief from his pocket and slowly cleaning it from the corner of your mouth. Really, you really are like a duckling that just hatched and see the universe for the first time.

You took one of the sticks and offered it to Papyrus, much to his surprise as he widened his eye sockets a bit. You smiled at him nervously, waiting for him to accept your generosity. After a few moments, Papyrus took it and ate it slowly as you smiled happily at that, not noticing the small reddish blush on his cheekbones.

"i'm back." You heard Sans' voice and his footsteps. You stood up and waved at him from the kitchen/dining room's doorway. He noticed you and walked up to you. "you seem happy, sweet-cheeks. something happen?" Sans asked with a fond look.

["Papyrus made me an ice cream!"] You answered him happily, ["oh! Oh! You should try it too!"] You told him as you walked back to the table with Sans on your trail. You took another one of the sticks and offered it to him.

"heh. you're so kind, sweety." Sans said as he took the stick and ate it slowly before he patted your head. He slowly glanced at Papyrus with a mischievous smirk and glint in his eye lights, much to the taller skeleton annoyance.

"so, what were you guys doing before i come back?" Sans asked as you finished the rest of the ice cream.

"We Went Grocery Shopping." Papyrus answered as he cleaned a speck of cream on your cheek with his handkerchief. Really, you're such a messy eater.

"ooh... that explains the duck plushy." Sans pointed out as he looks at the plushy in your arms.

Oh yeah! 

["Sans! Papyrus bought me a dress for me to wear!"] You reported and Sans snickered at that.

"really, sugar? well, i think it will look great on you too, sweetheart." He replied fondly while patting your head, a drool is visible in the corner of his mouth as sweat bullets trailed down from his skull. You puffed out your cheeks at that as he chuckled by your reaction. 

Unbelievable! E-even Sans doesn't mind it! Are these skeletons really into that kind of thing?! Very unbelievable!

"oh, before i forget, Frisk will be here in an hour for sleepover, along with Flowey, Alphys, and Undyne. they texted me earlier on my way home." Sans said.

"They All Will Be Here?" Papyrus asked as he takes the pretty glass along with the spoon and take it to the washing machine for plates right before you bring it there by yourself.

"yep." Sans replied shortly while playing with your hair, pinching your cheek teasingly as you silently told him to stop teasing you with a pout.

["No--! Stop--! Sans!"] Your signs kept get cut off as Sans kept teasing you and he chuckled at this before he patted your head. 

"oh yeah, sugar. when you meet both Alphys and Undyne, i suppose you should stay close to me or Frisk." Sans told you, "for, ya' know, your own safety, as those two are pretty... dangerous for humans except for Frisk. dunno how they able to befriend them, especially Alphys, how they somehow made it out alive." He continued.

That sounds... dangerous...?

["Okay."] You replied and he patted your head.

"good ducky." He said before he walked out from the kitchen/dining room to living room, plopping down onto the sofa before he made a calling gesture with his hand, calling you. You walked up to him innocently and you yelped a bit as he pulled you into his embrace while he just chuckled at this.

Wait what?!

"heh. didn't think you'll fall for it." Sans said as he adjusts you so you sit down between his boney legs while you silently screaming anxiously.

N-no! T-this is not appropriate at all! W-what does he think is he doing?! He should NOT be this close to you! T-this is too much!

"hey, its okay, sweet-cheeks. i won't attack you or anything, after all." He told you calmly as he leaned on the sofa and turned on the television, showing some kind of a cartoon show about some women with shiny stones or something, which take your attention as you straightened your back while watching the show in awe. W-woah! Those women seems cool! You wonder what cartoon is it.

Sans seems noticed it and stopped himself from changing the channel as Papyrus walked up and sat down on the sofa, giving Sans a look as he sees what show is it before the shark-toothed skeleton pointed at you from behind with annoyed look to Papyrus.

You watch the show in awe as you wrung your hands together unconsciously. T-this show is amazing! T-those women can take out some kind of weapons from those shiny stones on their bodies! T-that's pretty weird, but its pretty c-cool too!

You jumped a bit when your forearm suddenly got held up pretty gently and the sleeve got pulled down, showing the angry bruise from earlier fell and you paled a bit. O-oh no. T-they're going to get mad at you!

"sugar, what happened to your forearm?" Sans asked, holding your bruised forearm as he observed it.

["I-i... fell..."] You answered him slowly.

"you fell? where?" He asked again.

["T-the stairs."] You answered him anxiously. ["I-i'm sorry! I'll be more careful next time!"] You quickly apologized.

"what are you sorry for?" Sans asked in confusion.

["F-for being a klutz..."] You continued, chewing your lower lip anxiously.

"sweet-cheeks. no one is going to get angry at you. i think you'll do good in later days. i guess that you were very seldom to use your legs, so your balance is not good, is it not?" He pointed out and you nodded nervously, "then its fine. just be more careful next time." He said, patting your head.

You nodded slowly, hugging the duck plushy to ease down your anxiety a bit. You're such a klutz. Klutz are useless. You're useless. You shouldn't be here. Accepting their kindness like this. You're not fit to get their mercy and kindness. You're just a piece of garbage. Useless. Garbage should just get thrown away. They're useless.

_**"You should kill them, so you won't be so useless again..."** _

Wait what?

"Human? Are You Alright? You've Been Spacing Out For A Full Minute." Papyrus asked, which snapping you out from your monologuing.

Oh yeah! 

Naming the duck plushy!

You turned to look at Papyrus, who is still looking at you. You made a gesture to him of naming the duck plushy, but he doesn't really gets it and he gets a bit annoyed by that that he stood up and you flinched in reflex, thinking that he got mad at you and about to hit you. But then he walked away to somewhere for a few moments before he came back with a paper and a pen in hands and gave it to you as he sat back down on the sofa.

"Write Whatever You're Going To Tell Me." He said with a huff.

You look down at the paper and the pen nervously. Its been awhile since the last time you write. You just hope your writing is not that bad. You slowly start to write on the paper, but your writing skill is too rusty that it looks so messy and like a three year old kid's writing, but when you finished, you show it up to Papyrus kinda proudly beamingly.

Unknown to you, Sans is resisting something silently.

Papyrus look at your handwriting in disbelief. What the fuck is really happened to you that even your handwriting is far worse than his writing when he was still a baby bone?! Unbelievable!

But he just stays calm and reads the handwriting with slight effort. It says that you want him to name the duck plushy because he bought it for you.

"You Want Me To Name Your Plushy?" He asked you and you nodded at that, happy that he can read your handwriting and gets it. "Well! How About, 'Bloody Ducky, The Killer And Terrible Plushy'!?" He suggested with much proud in his tone voice, "Not As Great And Deadly As Me, But Its Still A Good Name. How About It, Human?" 

Bloody Ducky, the Killer and Terrible Plushy? Ooh! That sound good!

You nodded happily at that and Papyrus laughed proudly at that, while Sans seems a bit concerned about you because of that plushy's name.

"hey, i think its a really long name. why don't you shorten it to Ducky instead?" Sans suggested.

"Don't Be Ridiculous, Sans. Its A Really Merciless And Powerful Name!" Papyrus replied.

"well, its too fucking long, boss. its not like the human is going to call the plushy with that lengthy name, right? it will be a hassle." Sans retorted.

"Well, Its Up To The Human, You Idiot! Its Not Like YOU Are Going To Call The Plushy, After All!" Papyrus retorted back.

You're anxiously tried to calm both of the skeletons, yet they seem to forget about you and keep retorting to each other. And much to your disliking, their voices are getting louder and higher each time they retort back, which start to scare you up a bit.

You're scared. Y-you should quickly stop them! B-but they forgot about you! W-what to do?! 

Suddenly, the front door is being opened harshly that makes a really loud boom that made you jumped up in shock and tears start to pour out from your eyes. You cried silently because you're scared, terrified even, which actually made both Sans and Papyrus stop yelling at each other and now slightly panicking at your crying figure.

"YO PUNKS! I'm finally here with... the others...?" You heard a booming unfamiliar voice and the tears pour out even more that you're start hiccuping at that before Sans pulled you into a hug, slowly rubbing your back to calm you down as both Sans and Papyrus glared at the source of the voice.

"Uhh, what's going on here? And why there's a human here?" The same unfamiliar voice asked.

"Did you say human?! Where is that human?!" Another unfamiliar voice asked you with slight crazed tone.

"Alphys, don't be like that!" You heard a familiar voice.

"Undyne, With My Utmost Respect, Please Tone Down Your Voice Because You're Scaring Him." Papyrus said.

"Oh wait! Is this that human Frisk told me about? The one that is smaller than the runt themselves?!" The Undyne person said.

"Yes." Papyrus replied.

"Well! Doesn't matter! Let's go in!" And by that, you heard footsteps are coming into the house along with the screech of the door as you buried your face into Sans' boney chest and his red turtleneck.

"What happen to ______?" You heard a familiar voice asked, so you look up and saw Frisk with Flowey and his pot in their hands, which both giving you concerned looks.

"err, boss and me argued at each other and he cried, probably because we yell at each other with loud tone voice and he's scared of it." Sans answered him. 

["Are you okay, mister ______?"] Frisk asked you in concern and you shook your head. You're still scared. You don't want anyone to yell at each other. 

"Woah, this is the human Frisk told me about? They're too tiny!" Suddenly, a fish-like woman with angry red hair bellowed as she appear right in front of you, which made you jump a bit in surprise and tears build up again in your eyes.

"'dyne, would you please lower you voice a bit? you're scaring him." Sans scolded her in annoyance.

"Whoops. Sorry about that." The Undyne person replied, scratching the back of her head. "What's up, tiny human? I usually not fond of humans, but you're an exception because you're Frisk's friend. What's your name?" She asked with toothy grin.

["_-_____."] You answered her slowly.

"Man, you're such a crybaby! Man up!" She told you with a laugh, "well, doesn't matter. Hey, wanna hear a story? I'll tell you a story!" She said.

You're not sure, so you look up to ask Sans silently, but he just patted your head and loosen his embrace, so you slowly peeled away from him to the grinning fish woman.

"Holy shit, you really are tiny and light! I bet you're weak as shit!" Undyne said, holding you up and put you on her shoulder at ease.

"But Frisk is not, though." You saw a lizard-like woman with sinister look and glasses approaching.

"Well, except them, Alphys! The others are weaklings!" Undyne replied before she turned to look at you, "i'll tell you a story about the first time i met Papyrus!" She said as she sat down on the floor and put you down right in front of her before she starts telling you the story.

Apparently, Papyrus used to be the second-in-command of the Royal Guard, with Undyne as the Head of the Royal Guard. She first met Papyrus when she saw him practicing his magic and almost accidentally attack her. They both fought to each other because of that, and their strengths are the same. So Undyne told him to join the Royal Guard, because he's pretty tough. Papyrus, of course, accepted it and joined the Royal Guard as the Second-In-Command. Papyrus is the ruthless of all monsters.

"Except that guy." Undyne spatted while pointing at Sans in dislike, while Sans just glared at her in dislike too, "he's just a lazy-ass garbage." She continued.

O-oh. Y-you just hope they won't fight each other...

"Well, how's that, runt? Good story, right?!" Undyne asked with a grin and you nodded before she laughed. You noticed that her other eye is covered by an eyepatch. You wonder what happened.

["What happen to your eye?"] You asked her slowly.

"My eye? Oh this?" She touched her covered eye and you nodded, "err..."

["Its not congested, right?"] You asked her in concern and she let out a bark of laughter.

"Nah runt! The King gave it to me because i defied his order to kill a human." She replied with a stiff grin.

["The King attacked you?"] You asked and she nodded, ["i don't like him then."] You said.

"Why?" She asked.

["Because he attacked you just because you don't want to kill."] You answered her, ["and killing is bad. Right?"] 

She just stared at you before she grinned toothily and patted your head. "I like you, runt! No wonder you're able to rule over these two bags of bones!" She exclaimed, thumbing both Sans and Papyrus, who somehow are arguing at each other again. A-ah, you should stop them...

"Papyrus! Sans! Stop arguing!" Flowey scolded them and they both immediately stop, even though they're grumbling something under their breaths.

"Well anyway, i don't think you get a proper introduction yet, but the name's Undyne, former Head of the Royal Guard," she introduced herself to you before she pointed at the lizard-like woman, "and that monster over there is my girlfriend, Alphys! She's former Royal Scientist, and she's cool." She continued.

"Its nice to meet you, tiny human." Alphys greeted you, "your SOUL seems pretty interesting to get experimented at." She continued with a sinister laugh that makes you shivered a bit in fear.

"no experimenting on SOULs anymore, Alphys, especially his SOUL." Sans growled and you heard Alphys 'tch'-ed at that while Undyne just laughed.

"Well! Now that settled, how about we start our cooking lesson?!" Undyne exclaimed and you flinched a bit at the loud tone.

"Let's Start The Lesson, Then!" Papyrus replied eagerly with Frisk and Flowey beside him that are as eager as him.

"Do you want to join, runt?" Undyne asked you.

["I-is it okay?"] You asked back anxiously.

"Of course! The more, the merrier!" She replied as she stood up while holding you up to your feet. You turned to look at Sans, who just grinned and nodded.

"go on, sweet-cheeks. boss is there too along with Frisk and Flowey. i think you'll be fine." Sans told you and you nodded, gave Ducky to him before you followed Undyne and the others, leaving Sans with Alphys.

Now that you just notice it, you're the shortest one in the cooking squad, if Flowey was not included. Your height is at Undyne's abdomen, while with Frisk you're about at their squinted eyes. Now you starts to get anxious at this.

You turned as you felt something tapped your shoulder and saw that its Frisk.

["Its okay, mister ______! Everything is going to be just fine!"] They told you, assuring you. You just nodded at that as the tallest two are preparing the ingredients, whatever they're going to make later.

You just hope that you won't be a hassle to the others...

"Alright! Today, we're going to make spaghetti! Let's start with making the sauce first!" Undyne exclaimed, holding a tomato, "look at this tomato as your greatest enemy and pound them to dust with all of your might!" She continued as she crushed the tomato easily, the red juice of the tomato splattered out to her face and body along with your face and head, as you're the closest to her.

You paid no mind of it as you turned to look at the tomato on the counter. Umm, look at the tomato as your greatest enemy? And pound them? You don't think its a good idea though, so you just patted the tomato softly and you heard both Undyne and Papyrus groaned out in frustration while both Frisk and Flowey giggled at that as you look at them in confusion nervously. D-did you do something wrong?

"Oh Stars! Don't Pat Your Enemy, Duckling!" Papyrus told you in frustration. B-but hurting someone is bad!

"Ugh, let me do it!" And just like that, Undyne slammed her hand onto the tomato, which splattered out to everywhere while she laughed at this. O-oh. 

"Frisk said that you shouldn't pound them like that because it will be a waste. They said you should just cut them into small dices so there won't be any piece that goes to waste." Flowey said with a smile as Frisk nodded at that.

"That's too boring!" Undyne replied, "ugh, fine." She finally said.

And just like that, the cooking lesson is a little bit normal than before, but still a bit... something and its... fun. This is, by far, the first time you're having fun with someone. It feels... good. You smiled happily at this.

Maybe, just maybe...

"Human? Are You Alright?" You snapped out and look up, seeing that Papyrus is looking at you. You nodded with a small smile before you continue cutting the garlic, trying your best on cutting it into very tiny pieces and not cutting your fingers instead.

"Are you done, runt?!" You jumped a bit at Undyne's loud voice, but you nodded nervously and she laughed. "Good! Now put it into the sauce!" She said and you nodded, carefully doing what she said as Frisk is stirring the sauce carefully. 

You decided to wait and just watching the others do their parts on making the spaghetti. You're actually kinda worried about Undyne as she was stirring the pasta like crazy until Frisk told her to slow down or the pasta will fly away, while Papyrus is preparing the plates.

You wanted to help, but Papyrus just told you to take a bath to clean up the tomato sauce on your face and head along on your clothes as he brushed clean the tomato sauce on your cheek. You just nodded at that as he took the clothes he bought for you earlier and gave it to you. You walked out from the kitchen/dining room to the living room, seeing Sans and Alphys watching the television in silence before Sans glanced at you and he suddenly backed away with pure shock on his face, which worried you and annoy Alphys.

["Are you okay, Sans?"] You asked him in concern and his composure is back almost immediately, sweat bullets are trailing down from his skull as he looked nervous.

"uh, don't worry about me, sugar. i'll be fine." Sans replied calmly, though he still looked anxious and sweats are trailing down from his skull. You wonder why a skeleton like him sweats a lot.

You approached him and brought up your hand, seeing him flinched but you gently brushed clean the sweats from his skull with your sleeve and you smiled nervously at him. You wonder why does he looked a bit scared when you brought up your hand to clean up his sweats.

Then Sans suddenly grabbed your hand and nuzzled a bit to your hand, much to your confusion and discomfort, even though this feels a bit familiar. But you just stayed there until Sans snaps out of it an let go of you, scratching the back of his skull.

"uh, sorry about that, sugar." He apologized and you quickly shook your head before you walk to the bathroom to take a bath.

When you're inside, you wondered about why does Sans nuzzled into your hand like that and why does it feels so... familiar.

...

You just shrugged it off and strip off to wash up. You cleaned up the tomato bits in your hair before you wash it using the shampoo. You wonder whose shampoo is it, considering as both Sans and Papyrus have no hair. It looks new and seems still full though.

Right after you finish cleaning yourself and drying yourself with the towel before you dress up with the new clothes Papyrus bought for you. Its a plain long sleeved shirt and shorts, which fortunately not slipping off from your waist. After you put the dirty clothes into the basket for dirty clothes, you walked out from the bathroom.

You noticed that Sans is not in the living room anymore, just Alphys. You anxiously walked past her to the kitchen/dining room where the others are. Apparently, the spaghetti is finally done and everyone is doing their best on making a plate of spaghetti pretty.

"I Told You, Garnishing The Spaghetti With Tomato Cherries Are Better Than Just Barley Leaves!" Papyrus argued.

"Nah Paps! Barley leaves are better!" Undyne replied.

You approached them nervously yet curiously and jumped a bit when Papyrus called you with loud voice tone.

"Human! Which One Is Better? Tomato Cherries or Barley Leaves?" Papyrus asked you, showing you the tomato cherries, which are just tiny sized tomatoes, and barley leaves, which are leaves with distinct smell.

Umm... Which one should you choose? O-oh no. T-this is confusing.

Slowly, you point at the tomato cherries, which made Papyrus exclaimed to Undyne proudly while she just grumbled unhappily, which made you anxious a bit, scared that she'll get mad at you. Oh no. She'll get mad at you. She'll punish you. She's definitely able to crush you easily like that tomato.

You walked up to Papyrus carefully and hide right behind him, away from Undyne, who just gave you a confused look.

"What's Wrong, Human?" Papyrus asked you in confusion.

["Are you afraid of Undyne?"] Frisk asked you. You nodded nervously at that while Frisk smiled at you, ["don't worry, mister ______! As long as uncle Papyrus and both Flowey and me are here, you'll be fine!"] They assured you. 

You just nodded slowly at that, but still not making any gesture on being closer to Undyne while the others are finishing making the spaghettis pretty. Right after its done, you look at it and saw that it looks edible enough.

"It looks edible." Flowey commented with a smile and you nodded at that.

Then Papyrus gave everyone one plate of spaghetti and also gave one to you along with a fork. As the others walked out from the kitchen/dining room, you followed them right behind and saw that Sans is back on the sofa before Undyne pushed him away so she's the one that sits on the sofa along with Alphys, plates of spaghetti in their hands.

Sans grumbled in annoyance but then he sat down on the floor in front of the sofa, along with Papyrus and both Frisk and Flowey. O-oh. I-is it okay for you to join them?

"What Are You Doing, Human? Just Sit Down Here." Papyrus called you, patting the empty spot right beside him. You anxiously do what he said and as the others ate the spaghettis (even Sans, as Papyrus bring his portions and forces him to eat it earlier), you also did the same. It tastes good! You really wonder of how does the spaghetti tastes good even though the procedure on making it is not that... convincing. But it tastes good, so you won't complaint.

Unbeknownst to you, someone is silently grumbled angrily while eating his spaghetti when he saw you sat down beside Papyrus.


	8. Ugly Duckling Remember His Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more inspiration...
> 
> Welp, hope you guys like this chapter!

You read a book named 'The Ugly Duckling' that Frisk borrow from the library for you to read curiously while Frisk is doing something with your hair. You're kinda feel sad for the ugly duckling. You never read this kind of story before, so its pretty interesting.

It tells about an ugly duckling with grey feathers that always got misfortunes because he's ugly, so he ran away from the farm he lived at. One day, he saw some beautiful swans are swimming in a pond. He wanted to join them, but he was scared that they'll drive him away because he's ugly, so he just stayed at his current home. Right when winter came, he walked out from his current home, finally braving himself to join the flock of swans. At first, he thought that they'll drive him away, but he was so surprise when they accepted him in. Then he asked them why, they answered that because he's one of them. So the ugly duckling look down at his own reflection on the water and he was so surprised when he saw the reflection on the water. Instead of ugly, grey feathers, he saw a beautiful white snow feathered swan. He's no longer an ugly duckling, he's now a beautiful white swan.

You look at the last illustration of beautiful flock of swans in awe, stroking it with the pads of your fingers softly happily. I-its a good story! Y-you like it! 

"What Are You Reading, Duckling?" Papyrus asked you as he peeked on over your shoulder, so you showed him the front cover of the book happily, "'The Ugly Duckling'... What does it tells?" He asked.

"Its about a cygnet that grew up thinking that he an ugly duckling, but it turns out he's a beautiful swan once he grew up." Flowey answered him for you as you nodded at him and Papyrus hummed in understanding.

["There! I have finish making you pretty by styling your hair like Saber's hairstyle, mister ______!"] Frisk signed right after they finished and sat down right in front of you. You brought up a hand and checks on your hair. Well, you don't know what's Saber's hairstyle means, but your hair was tied into a bun as there is strand of hair got twisted with each other around the bun and got tied by a ribbon.

"Woah! He almost looks like Saber from behind! Good job, Frisk!" Alphys squealed happily when she observed your current hairstyle. O-oh. S-she's so close...

"You know, tiny human. When you're this close, your face looked a bit Asian." Alphys said, scratching her chin before she shrugged as she leaned back, "well, i dunno about that though, as Frisk's eyes are almost the same as Asian people." She continued.

"Well, forget about that, do you know anime?" She asked you.

Anime?!

["I-i know Dragonball!"] You told her and she gasped, her once crazed look changed into starry eyed-look.

"Oh my gosh, you know that classic anime?! Oh man, that one is pretty fucking badass of a classic!" She replied happily.

"Alphys, language!" Flowey scolded.

["A-ah, but i only know that one though... I don't watch tv that m-much in the past..."] You told her sadly, ["mom sold the tv because we need money to eat."] You continued.

"That doesn't matter, tiny human! Now i know that you like anime, that means we can watch some anime!" Alphys said before she turned around, "Undyne! Get my laptop out! We're going to have an anime marathon tonight!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Already on it, baby!" Undyne replied as she took out something square from a bag and put it right in front of the small circle of you and the others, opening it and pushed a button before the screen was turned on.

W-woah! W-what is this magical square?! T-this is amazing!

"Its a laptop, if you're wondering." Flowey told you with a smile.

["Its a device that is like a combination of a computer and a phone."] Frisk explained and you nodded in understanding.

"Anime? Isn't That Just Cartoon For Children?" Papyrus asked, crooking an eye brow.

"Hah! For children, he says!" Undyne echoed back while thumbing Papyrus, "then explain to me why there's hentai and yaoi!" She pointed out with grin.

Hentai??? Yaoi???

["What's 'hentai' and 'yaoi'?"] You asked and somehow, you can feel bad vibes from both Undyne and Alpys' grins as they look at you. Umm... You don't think asking that is really a good idea...

"okay. no more of that 'hentai' and 'yaoi' things. please just watch normal animes." Sans suddenly said as he sat down beside you.

"Psh! C'mon, he's an adult, Sans! Its time for him to know more of the adult side!" Undyne replied as she snickered.

"nah. he's too pure for this universe and i want to keep it that way." Sans told her as he patted your head softly while you just look at them in confusion. Umm?? You don't get it. What are they talking about?? What's 'hentai' and 'yaoi'???

"Well, we'll just watch One Punch Man then." Alphys said, doing something on the laptop-thing and the screen suddenly changes as an egg-shaped head man with yellow costume and white cape is on screen.

You watched the anime in awe as you saw the egg-head man (who is the main protagonist) and a robot-man are saving the day by beating down some... aliens? Yeah that. 

Episodes by episodes, the first season of the anime is finally finish. You just realized that its already midnight and Frisk and Flowey are already fast asleep on the sofa. O-oh, they should sleep on a bed with fluffy bed and s-soft blanket. T-they'll get sick l-later.

Suddenly, Sans stood up and patted your head as he walked upstairs while Alphys turned the laptop-thing off before both she and Undyne walked up to the bathroom, who knows doing what. Papyrus is walking downstairs with blankets in hands and pillows along with Sans right behind him, also with blankets in hands and pillows. 

"i hope you don't mind sleeping on the sofa, sweet-cheeks." Sans said, giving you a pillow along with fluffy blanket, "the sofa is big enough for you and Frisk, by the way." He continued.

["N-no. I-i'll be fine on the floor!"] You replied anxiously.

"nope. you're on the sofa with the kid. no buts." He stated, patting your head before he shook Frisk awake, telling them to brush their teeth first before going back to bed. You want to protest again, but in the end, you just nodded in submission.

"Human. You Should Brush Your Teeth Too. I Already Bought You One." Papyrus told you as he gave you (a/an) (fav. color) toothbrush and toothpaste. O-oh. D-dental hygiene. I-its been a while.

You nodded and right after both Undyne and Alphys walked out from the bathroom, you and Frisk walked in for brushing teeth, washing faces, and relieving bladders before you both walked out from the bathroom as both Sans and Papyrus walked in.

At first, you let Frisk to take the sofa while you just sleep on the floor, but the tween refused and even let you take the sofa instead of them while they sleep on the floor using their sleeping bag, whatever that is. You're about to protest, but seeing Frisk sincere kindness, you can't help but accepting their kindness, even though you don't deserve it at all.

You sat down on the sofa with pillow, fluffy blanket, and Ducky in your arms and yelp a bit as you sink down into the sofa as its too fluffy and you tried your best to sit properly. Though you failed and plopped down on the sofa right on your stomach with a small 'oof'. S-seriously! T-this sofa is a giant trap! Its a giant trap and you're trapped!

You heard chuckles and giggles and you turn around, only to see both of the skelebros and Frisk are chuckling and giggling at your misfortune. No! Don't laugh at your misfortune please!

"Are You Alright, Human? Do You Need Help?" Papyrus asked with a grin while you puffed up your cheeks and shook your head in a huff. No, you're fine now. Thank you.

"Hey! Someone turn off the light!" Undyne exclaimed from right behind the sofa.

"turn it off yourself." Sans replied as he plops down beside the sofa with Frisk right in the middle while Papyrus is right beside them. Flowey is right above Frisk's head, still fast asleep.

"Ugh. Goddamnit." Undyne said as she stood up and turned off the lamp in the living room, while leaving the lamp in the kitchen/dining room on as she goes back to behind the sofa. Which is good, because you hate darkness. It makes you remember about the time you got prisoned. You hate it.

You put the pillow on the end of the sofa and you plop your head down on it after you spread the fluffy blanket as it cover your body and you hugged Ducky close to you, slowly closing your eyes, letting the fatigue and drowse overtake you slowly.

That night, you dreamt about both Sans and Papyrus crying over something.

XxX

"...-cheeks. sweet-cheeks. wake up or you'll miss breakfast."

You peeled open your eyes slowly as you got woken up by Sans because he's calling you with the pet name he gave you along with shaking on the shoulder. Breakfast??? Food right in the morning right after you wake up? Won't that give you stomachache?

But it seems like your sleepy-confused combo expression is very obvious as Sans chuckled softly.

"you're so cute, sweet-cheeks. c'mon, you gotta eat many to make you as fit as Frisk. you're already skin and bones, we don't really complain for another skeleton between us, but i don't think its a good thing for humans." Sans told you as he patted your head before he held you up in his arms while you just let him do that as you're still sleepy with Ducky in your arms because you hugged it tight.

"i got a koala, guys." Sans said playfully as he lets you rest your head on his boney shoulder sleepily.

"Oh gosh. He is a cutie. Undyne, get my phone, please. I'm going to take a picture of his sleepy face and use it as a reference for our doujinshi." You heard Alphys' voice and some shuffling, but you paid no mind. You're still sleepy and you need to recollect your minds and souls before you interact with the world.

"Human. You Can Go Back to Sleep After You Eat Breakfast. Usually I Will Not Allow Anyone To Be As Lazy As Sans, But You're An Exception." You heard Papyrus' voice and you look up to look at him. You saw him wearing an apron with a bowl of something in hand before he puts it on the table.

"no fair, boss. why didn't you let me to sleep off too?" Sans asked.

"You Slept Enough." Papyrus answered shortly as he held you up from Sans' embrace and puts you on the chair with the earlier bowl of something right in front of you.

You look closely to the bowl and notice that its a bowl of porridge. As Papyrus gave you a spoon, you took it and use it to eat the porridge. It taste good, though its a bit sweet too.

"How Is It, Human? Is It Good?" Papyrus asked you. You just gave him a thumbs up while still eating the porridge, not minding Papyrus loud cheer and the others' (except Frisk and Flowey) disgusted faces. You wonder why they don't like Papyrus' cookings. You thought it tastes pretty good. Much better than what you used to eat.

Papyrus sighed as he saw you eat the porridge sloppily and clean off the speck of porridge on your cheek pretty gently, while the others (especially Undyne) looked so shocked when they saw him do that until Papyrus noticed it and got annoyed.

"What?!" He growled at them and most of them grinned mischievously at him, which made him more exasperate at them.

"Hoo boy. I don't know that the great and terrible Papyrus is soo loving to the tiny human." Alphys teased while taking a picture of it.

"You know what?! Both Alphy and me ship it!" Undyne exclaimed happily. 

"Definitely shipping it!" Alphys agreed with big grin.

???

Ship???

Does she means boats???

Why would she talks about boats???

Both Alphys and Undyne are both weird fellows...

"hey boss. don't ogle him by yourself. sharing is caring, right?" Sans said teasingly.

"Shut The Fuck Up, Sans! I Did Not Fucking Ogle Him!" Papyrus replied in annoyance, unnoticed by you that his face is bright red, whether from anger or embarrassment, while you're still eating your porridge calmly.

"Papyrus! Language!" Flowey scolded him while Frisk laughed nervously at the current scene.

You just stay quiet while watching the scene in confusion. What are they talking about anyway? You don't get it.

Right after you finished your porridge, you're about to take the bowl and spoon to the plate washing machine, but Papyrus quickly took it away and put it there instead. N-no! You should be the one who put it there and washes it! Not him!

"No. You're Not Going To Do Anything, Human. I Will Not Allow You To Do Anything Because If Anything Happen To You, It Will Be A Hassle." Papyrus told you firmly with both hands on his hipbones while you chew your lower lip anxiously.

T-that's true, but...

"And I'm Not Taking 'No' As An Answer." He finished sternly and you nodded nervously.

"Snrk! Papyrus, you're being a big tsundere! This tall skeleton of a cactus!" Undyne exclaimed in a teasing manner as she slaps him right on his back pretty hard. O-oh. You just hope Papyrus will be fine...

"Well, doesn't matter! Alphys! Let's take a shower together!" Undyne said before she left the kitchen/dining room along with Alphys, leaving you with the skelebros, Frisk, and Flowey.

["Mister ______! Let's watch the tv while waiting for both Undyne and Alphys done!"] Frisk said happily. They're pretty energetic right in the morning. You wonder what time is it.

["What time is it?"] You asked them.

["Eight in the morning!"] Frisk answered before they pulled you along to the living room with Flowey in their other hand. They pulled you along to sit on the sofa before they put Flowey beside them and turn on the television, showing a weather news show. Apparently, tomorrow will be snowing mildly, and the weather lady suggested to stay at home or wear thick clothing if you want to go out.

Snow.

You never see snow before.

You wonder what does it looks like, what does it feels like, and what does it tastes like.

["Have you see snow before, mister ______?"] Frisk asked you and you shook your head at that, ["Oh... Well at least you'll be able to see them tomorrow! Oh i know! We'll build some snowmen tomorrow if the place got snowed in! How about it?"]

["I-is it okay?"] You asked them anxiously and they nodded happily, ["o-okay then..."]

And so, for fifteen minutes, both Undyne and Alphys are finally done, so you let Frisk to take a bath first while you watch the television. Eventually, both Sans and Papyrus walked into the living room and sat down on either sides of you, watching the television too. The television is showing a cooking show. The person who cooks is cooking something with chicken. It looks good.

You flinched a bit when boney hand grabbed your wrist and found out its Papyrus, who is observing your wrist, which has a circular calloused darkened skin area where the handcuff is once there. His long bone fingers slowly tracing the certain skin as you heart races pretty fast.

"Human," Papyrus called you and you look at him while he still observing your wrist, "Why Did You Got Handcuffed?" He asked you and you widened you eyes as you yanked your wrist away from his hand, much to his and Sans (who is watching from the start) surprises. And at the same time, Frisk is finally finish with their shower. 

You quickly ran into the bathroom right after Frisk walked out from the bathroom, closing the door pretty gently and you leaned on the door, slowly sliding down to the floor while hugging yourself and tracing the circular calloused darkened skin around your wrists.

You don't want him to touch you there. Actually, you don't want anyone to touch you at all. You're too filthy. They shouldn't touch you, or else they'll get filthy too. You don't want that. 

You should've remember about your boundary. You're just a toy. A scum of the Universe. A garbage. A disease. _**A filth**_.

You're being too comfortable with them. You let them touch you. Now they'll get filthy too. They'll get filthy and sick. You don't want that.

_You don't want them to get filthy because of you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Sudden angst? You bet, my darlings!
> 
> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos! I love reading my fellow darlings' comments! I'll try to reply them all too! 
> 
> Reading you guys' comments fill me with DETERMINATION and love! :3
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	9. Ugly Duckling's Tears And Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for my darlings: Rape/non-con. You can skip it to the first 'XxX' if you want.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! X3

_"F-fath--er! P-plea--! Akh!"_

_It hurts. You can't breath. It hurts._

_"How's that, fuck-toy? Ah, are you enjoying this? Ahh, i bet you are, bitch. I can feel you squeezing around my dick like crazy. You like that, bitch?"_

_Please... Stop... No... More..._

_"Are you crying, fuck-toy? Ah, you know what? You look cuter when you cry, bitch. Go on, fuck-toy. Ahh, cry harder. Cry harder for me, fuck-toy. Because you're MY toy, and mine only. You belong to me, toy. Ahh, remember that."_

_No, you don't want to remember. Please... Just stop! Just... hurry..._

_Stop..._

_Please... Stop..._

_No..._

_..._

_**"Let me do it for you then. I'll change your fate."** _

_**"Just give me your SOUL, and everything is going to be fine."** _

XxX

"--man. Human!"

You jerked up and look up, seeing Papyrus face up close to yours. You quickly jerked back in reflex and curled up your body close to you. No. He shouldn't get near to you. You're filthy. He'll get filthy if he gets near. Everyone will.

"You okay, runt?" Undyne asked you.

["P-please don't come near me..."] You told them slowly, ["please... You all will get sick if you do..."] 

"Why's that? Are you sick?" Alphys asked.

You didn't answer. You just stay still and quiet as you curled yourself up in the corner of the room. You can't bear seeing everyone's faces, so you buried your face into your arms on your knees. Please don't come near you. You don't want them to get filthy. You can't forgive yourself if that happen.

"h-hey, sweet-cheeks. its okay, sugar. you won't make us sick, okay? its fine." You heard Sans voice coming nearer to you, so you shook your head as you pulled yourself closer to the corner. No. Please don't touch you. Please don't come near. You're filthy. Filthy. _**Filthy.**_

Suddenly, you got hugged and you look up a bit, realizing that its Frisk who hug you. No no. They shouldn't get near you. They shouldn't touch you. They shouldn't hug you. Please. Please... Just don't!

But when you struggle from their embrace, they hugged you tighter. No. Please... Don't... Please... Go away... Why... Don't... Please...

But despite your mind's protest, you hugged Frisk back tight as you cried silently into their shoulder.

You're scared. You're terrified. You don't want to let go. But they'll get filthy later. But you don't want to let go. Please don't ever let go. You don't want to go back to the 'prison'. 

You don't want to let go.

Please don't ever let go.

XxX

You sniffed as you wipe the remaining tears on your face and eyes with the sleeve of your shirt. Frisk smiled at you as they rubbed your back softly to calm you down a bit. 

["I-i'm sorry for your sweater..."] You apologized slowly as you saw their wet sweater on their shoulder area because of your tears.

["Its okay, mister _____! As long as you feel better, then no worries!"] Frisk replied with a grin. But still...

"here's your tea, sugar." Sans said as he put a cup of tea with the goldfish teabag on the table right in front of you.

"Cookies." Papyrus said shortly as he put a plate of animal-shaped cookies(???) right beside the tea. C-cookies? You wonder what is it...

You sniffed as you look at the animal-shaped cookies curiously and took one. Its pretty hard and it shaped like a dog. You sniffed on it before you took a small bite. O-oh! I-it tastes sweet!

"heh. its good to see you smile again, sweet-cheeks." Sans said as he petted your head softly. A-ah. H-he shouldn't do that. Y-your hair is already messy as it is.

["Its okay, mister _____! I'll tie your hair like before again later!"] Frisk told you. O-oh. A-alright then.

You nibbled on the cookie slowly, not noticing both Alphys and Undyne taking pictures of you, who knows for what. As you finished a cookie, you ate another one and gave one each to everyone. The monsters seem a bit surprised, but they monsters accept the cookies gratefully and gave you a pet on the head each of them while Frisk just gave you a hug along with Flowey. W-why does everyone seems to like patting and petting your head? Y-you don't get it.

"Hey, Papyrus. Wanna spar?" Undyne asked the tall skeleton with a grin and he grins back.

"You Bet I Do." Papyrus replied.

W-what are they going to do? Are they going to fight each other?!

You pulled on Papyrus' scarf to give him a confused and concerned look and he just pats you gently.

"Its Okay, Human. We're Not Going To Fight Each Other Until We're Dead." Papyrus told you.

D-dead?!

"Yeah, runt! We're just colliding our strengths together to see who's the stronger one!" Undyne said with grin, "do you want to watch too? If you want, i suggest you to wear thick clothes because wimpy human like you will get cold easily with only thin clothing like that!" She told you. O-oh.

"Well Luckily, I Already Bought You Some Thick Clothing, But Unfortunately No Coats," Papyrus said, "But Fortunately, You Can Wear My Coat I Used To Wear Long Time Ago! How's That?" He asked you. You just nodded slowly at that.

"nah, boss. your coat is real huge on him. i'll give you one of mines, sweet-cheeks. it'll fits you more." Sans interrupted, patting your head softly. O-oh.

"Don't Be Ridiculous, Sans! Your Coats All Smells Like Mustard! Its Disgusting!" Papyrus said.

"really? well, all of your coats look stupid. they all are too on edge." Sans argued back.

You're panicking over them as they start to argue again. A-ah. T-they're arguing again. W-what to do??! O-oh no. Y-you should stop them!

"Come on, you two! Stop arguing to each other!" Flowey scolded them as Frisk nodded at it. Both skeletons stopped, but they're still grumbling by themselves under their breaths.

"You should've let it be, Flowey! I'm pretty curious who will win if they really fight each other!" Undyne laughed.

"Undyne!" Flowey scolded her and she laughed harder.

"Well, doesn't matter! Just hurry up and pick a coat and a muffler or whatever and give it to the runt. We don't have all day!" Undyne said.

Both Sans and Papyrus glared at each other as Papyrus took off the apron and threw it away carelessly before they walked out from the kitchen/dining room and back with several coats, jackets, and scarves/mufflers in their arms, glaring at each other first before putting them all on the table while you drink the warm tea and eating the cookie too pretty anxiously as everyone else chuckled/giggled at the scene.

O-oh. You wonder why they're so competitive to each other...

"Now Human! Put This On!" Papyrus said as he brought up a huge dark colored trench-coat. You wonder if it could bury you up...

"don't be ridiculous, boss. that's too huge for him. he'll step onto the fabric and fell again like before, idiot." Sans told him and Papyrus glared at him while he brought up almost the same jacket that he wore right now, "i think this one looks great on you." He said. O-oh. You're so confused right now. What to do?

"How Dare You Badmouthing Me! I Will Kill You If You Say That Again!" Papyrus exclaimed angrily to Sans. O-oh, you hope he's not serious! "Human! Wear This One!" He said as he shows you a dark colored parka, but its still to big on you.

"nah. wear this one, sweet-cheeks." Sans said as he shows you a dark colored thick sweater.

"That Shit Reeks Of Mustard, You Nasty. You Think The Human Will Wear It?!" Papyrus pointed out.

"so what, boss? do you even think that the human will wear yours?" Sans replied and they both glared angrily at each other, the vibes in the room is getting colder and a bit deadly that you sneezed, which snap both of them out and wear you up with Sans' dark sweater and Papyrus' black parka. 

O-oh. I-its so warm... E-even though the parka reached your knees and the sleeves are long, but its v-very warm.

"He looks satisfied! You both draw in this one!" Undyne suddenly exclaimed that you flinched a bit, but she sounds happy so you let it be. 

"But what about the head and neck area?" She pointed out with mischievous look and you saw both Sans and Papyrus are glaring at each other again. O-oh no. W-what to do?!

"Human! I'll Let You Wear My Scarf!" Papyrus said as he shows you his red (a bit tattered) scarf.

"nah. sugar, you can wear my muffler and my beanie." Sans said as he shows you a stripped black-red muffler and red... hat thing? Yeah. 

You look at each of them curiously while both skeletons were glaring at each other and the others watch the scene in amusement. You really wondered why these two are so competitive to each other. But you don't want them to fight, so you picked Sans' hat thing and Papyrus' scarf. You just hope this will stop them from fighting.

And because of that, both of them wear those two up on you. And right at the same time, Frisk has finished styling your hair in the same Saber's hairstyle thing like yesterday right before Sans put the hat thing on your head after Papyrus put on his scarf around your neck and styled it into a bow. A-amazing! H-how does he do that! He tied the scarf into a bow! T-this is amazing!

"He looks satisfied too, that means its a draw!" Undyne exclaimed happily again and you saw both brothers are glaring at each other once again before they moved away from each other.

You felt a tap on your shoulder and you turn around, only to see Frisk holding up a pair of boots.

["This is my old winter boots! My feet didn't fit it anymore, so i give this to you! You don't have any footwear, right? You can ask me for it because i have plenty of them at home! How's that, mister ______?"] Frisk asked with a grin.

["O-oh, but you don't have to..."] You replied slowly.

["Its okay! Its far better than buying new!"] Frisk said. O-oh.

["A-alright then."] You replied finally.

"Well! You guys done yet?! C'mon! We got no time for wasting it! Let's go out!" Undyne exclaimed as she walks up to the backdoor and opens it widely right at the same time as you wears the winter boots. O-oh, there's a faux fur inside the boots. This must be pretty expensive...

You shivered a bit as you felt cold wind from the outside blew inside the house and you buried your head down a bit into the scarf. Its pretty cold even though there is no snow. But it seems like you're the one who really feel it as Frisk just wear their usual sweater and jacket and Alphys is just wearing a jacket, while the others don't bother with adding more warm clothing.

You wonder why's that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I got a headcanon that UF!Skelebros are always competitive to each other, especially in this story. No matter what is it, they will always try to beat the other, even though it will always draw. They're so adorable, aren't they?
> 
> Please don't forget to comment and leave kudos if you like this story! I appreciate comments more because it makes me feel loved and maybe get closer to my darlings! ; w;)/
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	10. Ugly Duckling Watching A Sparring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... I don't know what else to say, but i tried my best on writing this one.
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter!

You breathed out to your cold hands and rubbed it together to emit some warmness. You and the others are at the backyard of the skelebros' house. Apparently, the backyard is the usual place for the others to collide their strengths together once every week. Undyne also said that it also prevent them to get wimpy and soft if the humans were decided to mess with the monsters.

You and the others sat down on the grassy ground while both Papyrus and Undyne keep walking to the far middle of the backyard, keeping a safe distance from the audience.

Y-you wonder who will win...

"I bet Undyne will win." Alphys said with a grin.

"psh. nah, Alphys. boss will." Sans replied.

"Frisk said both of them will." Flowey said as Frisk nodded.

You just look at the two monsters from afar, who seem to talk to each other for a few moments before they both lunged at each other. O-oh, it has started.

Papyrus summon some sharp-tipped bones in the air before he lunged them to Undyne, who jumped away and also summon some mid-length spears in the air and lunged them to Papyrus. But he summons out the same scythe you once saw days ago and swung it to the spears, which destroying them and the spears turn into dust. 

Right when the dust spreads out in the air, Papyrus smirks before he lunged forward to Undyne and swung his scythe to her, who summons out spear and swung it along, which fending the scythe away. But Papyrus summon a sharp-tipped bone and threw it to Undyne, which made her jumped away from the bone before it dissipated away into dust.

You watch their graceful and strong movements in awe. T-this is so cool! T-they're so strong too! Y-you wonder if the others also strong like them...

Papyrus lunged at Undyne and swung his scythe again, but the fish woman hold it down using her spear. They both grin at each other before you see a respective spear and sharp-tipped bones right behind Papyrus and Undyne. 

But right before the spear and the sharp-tipped bone got them right on their backs, both of them rolled over and both spear and the bone collided into each other, which also got destroyed by each other and dissipated into dusts.

Then they both brought up one of their arms forward to each other and Undyne suddenly fell on one of her knees while Papyrus stayed still in place with green shield-like thing that attached to his gloved forearm. W-what happened?

"It starts." Alphys said shortly with a smirk.

"SOUL-mode magics." Sans said, not once taking his attention away from the sparring.

["'SOUL-mode magics'?"] You asked Frisk in confusion.

["Its a magic that will change your SOUL color and mode. Like, for example if your SOUL color is red, which means DETERMINATION, its a normal mode. So if it got change into green SOUL mode, you can't move your feet and flee. You can defend yourself using the magic shield the magic-user gave,"] Frisk explained, ["though the only magic-user that can do green SOUL-mode magic is only Undyne, as doing SOUL-mode magics are pretty rare and pretty difficult. Or so they say."] They continued with a smile. You nodded in understanding. I-it must be very hard at learning magic...

Papyrus then summons line of briery bones and send them right toward Undyne, but at the same time, Undyne summons small spears from several directions right toward Papyrus pretty fast. 

Undyne seems pretty hard to move around, but she managed to dodge most of them, but one of them grazed her on her cheek. Papyrus only moves his torso to ward away the small spears using the shield-like, but one got him from right behind because one of them got reversed. O-oh, you just hope they'll be alright...

The same techniques are used by both of them, but every attack is getting faster and faster each one. But then Undyne seems a bit annoyed right at the same time as Papyrus jumped out of the way as a spear flew right into him. O-oh, he's able to move again.

["What happen?"] You asked Frisk.

["Every once in a while, the green SOUL-mode will end and she's not able to use it again for a while. But she can use the green SOUL-mode again after that."] Frisk explained and you nodded in understanding. But it seems like even though the green SOUL-mode thing only go on for a few moments, the attacks are pretty fast each turns.

Papyrus keep dodging most of the spears Undyne summons and sends them towards him pretty fast, while he also summons briery bones and sends them immediately right towards Undyne, but she's able to dodge most of them pretty easily. W-woah, no wonder she's the former Head of the Royal Guard.

But then instead of normal briery bones, Papyrus summons sky blue briery bones instead and threw them away to Undyne, who somehow just stayed still. O-oh no! S-she'll get hurt!

But instead of hitting her, the blue colored bones just flew past her and she quickly jumped up right at the same time as hoards of sharp-tipped bones emerged out from the ground right under her.

["W-what just happen?"] You asked Frisk in pure confusion.

["Its Blue Attack. The attack colored blue and if you stop and staying still, you won't get hurt. Imagine it like a stop sign. Usually its colored red, but its blue."] Frisk explained and you nodded in understanding. So, you imagine it as red stop sign, but instead of red, its blue stop sign.

Papyrus lunged at Undyne, swinging his scythe towards her, but she somehow able to stop it using her spear, both smirking at each other before trying to push each others away, but their strengths are equals. 

As they're still trying to push each others up, Papyrus swung his leg up to kick Undyne away, but Undyne ward it off using her forearm and both jumped back, their stances are still the same before they lunged at each other again, but this time with empty hands as they made their weapon-in-hand(s) disappear.

Papyrus swung his fist forward, but Undyne dodge it by leaned back and send a kick to him, but he grabs her leg and when Undyne swung her arm, he grabs it too before he threw her away and ran to her when she rolled around on the ground. 

Right before she got her composure back, Papyrus jumped and summons his scythe back, swung it towards Undyne and almost pierced her if she didn't roll away from it.

As Undyne is back on her feet, Papyrus pulled his scythe out from the ground and swung it to Undyne, who somehow summons a line of spears to stop the scythe from cutting her into half and summons a spear in her hand. 

But instead of throwing it forward to Papyrus, she just swung it and Papyrus is stayed still on his feet as green shield-like appeared on his gloved forearm and she smirks at him.

O-oh. The green SOUL-mode is back.

Right at the same time, Undyne is about to throw her spear to Papyrus, but he swung his arm forward and Undyne followed his movements as he threw his arm forward, which threw Undyne to the ground and she rolled back before she stops right on her feet with one of her knees on the ground. 

Small spears lunged at Papyrus from every directions pretty fast, but he somehow managed to dodge most of the spears but a few as it grazed him on his femur, his humerus, and his cheekbone. O-oh, you hope he'll be alright...

Undyne jumped back right when hoards of sharp-tipped bones emerged out from the ground before she did the same attack like before, but its faster than the last one. Several spears got Papyrus and grazed him, but after that, he summons hoards of sharp-tipped bones and threw them toward Undyne, where some of the bones grazed her as she rolled away from them.

"this is getting long," Sans commented as he yawned, "far longer than the last time." He continued.

"But its good to see them having fun again," Flowey said with a smile, "even though its a bit dangerous, which is good because when they spar, their HP bars got really low after its over." He added.

You watch the sparring in awe. Both of them are so strong! T-they are so cool! O-oh, but you hope they'll be alright though. They both got injured...

The sparring keep on going for a few minutes, but then you saw Papyrus is starting to sweats out from his skull and he looks kinda tired, while Undyne is still pretty fit despite she bleeds out a bit here and there. Now that Papyrus is no longer in green SOUL-mode, he kept dodging every attacks Undyne sends out. He's on defensive mode right now while Undyne is on offensive mode.

Now you're getting worried.

After a full minute, the sparring is finally over with Undyne as the winner, as Papyrus got tuckered out. The others cheered out (except Sans, as he just grins) as Undyne helped Papyrus up back to his feet before they both walked up to the audience and you quickly stood up and ran up to Papyrus with worried look clearly on your face.

"I'm Fine, Human. I Just Got Small Grazes." Papyrus told you while patting your head. He should hurry and take care of it, though...

"Heh! By the way, Papyrus. Because you lost in this round, you gotta treat all of us with boxes of pizza!" Undyne said with big grin.

Pizza? You wonder what is it...

"Why Would I Do That?" Papyrus asked in slight annoyance.

"Because you lost this week, that's why!" Undyne replied.

"Ugh, No And Never." Papyrus replied, rolling his red eye-lights before he saw your curious and wondering face while you wondered about this pizza thing and his brow bones furrowed a bit at this as a bullet sweat trailed down from his skull.

"have you try pizza before, sweet-cheeks?" Sans asked you and you shook your head.

["Its an Italian food that taste pretty good! You're going to love it, mister ______!"] Frisk told you before both of you and Frisk look up to Papyrus, ["c'mon uncle Papyrus! We want pizza!"] Frisk told him excitedly while you just look at him innocently yet pretty curiously at this pizza thing. 

You wonder what kind of food is it...

Papyrus groaned before he put a hand onto his face. "Fine! I'll Treat You All!" He finally stated and the others (especially Undyne and Frisk) cheered out as you and the others walked into the house.

Right when you and the others are inside the house and the backdoor is got locked after it got closed. You look at Papyrus as he sat down on the dining chair along with Undyne across from him and Alphys is cleaning up her wounds with a cloth.

O-oh. H-he should patches up his grazes. W-what should you do? Y-you should patch him up! O-oh, but y-you don't know how! O-oh no.

As you look around, you saw a first-aid box and a cloth in Sans' hands and you snatched them away from him before you approached Papyrus and tried your best on cleaning the blood(?) that came out from the grazes on Papyrus' cheekbone, not noticing Sans slight annoyed look. You really wonder about why a skeleton like him can bleed out. Maybe because he's a monster skeleton?

While you focused on cleaning the bleeding graze on Papyrus' cheekbone, you notice that his cheekbones got reddened and he's sweating a bit. Now you're really confused at how is that even possible for a skeleton and why does his cheekbones got redden up.

O-oh no! D-does the grazes got infected?! D-does he got a fever because of it?! Y-you don't know if Monsters can also get human's illnesses, b-but what if they can?! O-oh no. What to do?! O-oh wait! T-temperature check!

Without thinking anymore, you quickly but gently press your forehead to Papyrus' cranium to check his temperature. But unnoticed by you, almost everyone in the room got frozen in place when they saw both of you and Papyrus, especially Papyrus himself that his eye sockets are empty, devoid of his red eye-lights.

It doesn't seem like Papyrus got a fever though, as his cranium felt cold. A-actually, his whole body is freezing! O-oh no! O-oh! Y-you should give him back his scarf!

You leaned back and tried your best to untie the scarf before you put it around Papyrus' neck area and smiled kinda proudly at your job after you tried to tie it like a bow too but you failed and its very sloppy.

Unknown to you, almost everyone in the room can feel themselves melted down.

You look at Papyrus' frozen figure in confusion. I-is he okay? I-is he sick? D-does he got a brain-freeze? O-oh, but he doesn't have brain. M-maybe skull-freeze? O-oh, but his whole body is frozen! O-oh no! W-what to do?! S-should you make something warm to taw him up?! O-oh no!

"s-sweet-cheeks, please calm down a bit. h-he--boss is totally fine." Sans finally told you as he got his composures back, even though he was sweating like crazy despite its pretty cold.

You approached him and wiped clean his sweats using the cloth earlier in concern before you saw him got frozen in place too with empty eye sockets. O-oh no! Sans got frozen too! O-oh no! W-what to do?! Y-you really should make something to taw both Papyrus and Sans out! B-but how?!

While you're panicking over both skeletons, both Undyne and Alphys are taking pictures of the scene in pure amusement while both Frisk and Flowey just smiled nervously at the scene, especially on your panicking figure over both frozen skeletons.

Really, you're just too pure and too cute to be real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boohoo! Reader is such a smol marshmallow that he's so cute.
> 
> Yea, Reader, you can taw them by kissing them--i mean making them a cup of warm tea.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	11. Ugly Duckling Received Affections From Two Black Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, i was thinking of submiting this tomorrow, but my brain was like:  
> 'No sleep before you submit. No buts. The end.'
> 
> So yeah! Hope you like this chapter!

"Human. I Suggest You On Not Doing That Ever Again." Papyrus told you when he finally got his composures back and buried his face into his hands. Umm... Why?

"what a super effective act you did earlier, sweet-cheeks." Sans said weakly as he held onto the wall. Umm... What??? You hope they both alright though. You're worried about them.

"Ffufufufu! You did great, runt! You should do it again for another super effective act!" Undyne said in amusement.

"No!" "no!" Both Papyrus and Sans quickly exclaimed in sync and you flinched a bit while the others laughed in amusement. W-why did they shout? 'No' on what?? You don't get it!

"Its okay, ______. You'll get it soon. Possibly." Flowey told you with a smile as he saw your confused face. You just nodded dumbly before you took off the parka, sweater, and hat-thing and gave them back to both Papyrus and Sans, bowing to them as a thank you. Its not that cold in the house, so you can just wear the plain long-sleeved shirt and shorts. How does the house is not cold, you don't know.

You pick Ducky up and hugged it as you snuggled into its head. You just realized that it smells like cinnamon. It such a great and calming smell. 

Unnoticed by you, both Undyne and Alphys, again, took a picture of you.

"Hey, Papyrus! Hurry up and call the pizza delivery guy! I'm starving!" Undyne exclaimed as she plopped down onto the sofa.

"Shut Up. I'm Calling It Now." Papyrus replied while doing something with his phone-thing as Undyne turn on the television and kept changing the channels.

"Psh, boring!" Undyne said as she turns off the television, "hey, let's have another anime marathon like last night! Who's on me on watching One Piece?!" She asked with big grin.

One Piece? Is it another anime?

"oh, me." Sans said, bringing up his hand.

"Me!" Alphys exclaimed excitedly, also bringing up her hand.

"Both Frisk and i too." Flowey said as Frisk brought up their hand too happily.

"Well that settled!" Undyne exclaimed as she opens the laptop-thing and turns it on. While waiting, Alphys sat down on the sofa right beside Undyne, which actually monopolizing the sofa for themselves while you, Sans, and both Frisk and Flowey are on the floor while Papyrus is actually talking to his phone-thing before he sat down beside Frisk and Flowey after he's done.

After Undyne did something to the laptop-thing, the screen changes into a young man with a straw hat on his head. Apparently, the anime is about pirates and tells a journey of a young man named Monkey D. Luffy to fulfill his dream to become the Pirate King with his friends/crews/comrades. You were pretty surprised when this Luffy character can stretch really far because he's a rubber man as he ate a nasty-tasted swirly fruit named Devil Fruit by accident. But apparently that's his special trait.

You watched the anime in awe and smiled a bit when there's a funny scene. Its a good anime so far! I-it tells about friendship is very important than anything in this world! Y-you like it very much!

Then you heard knocks on the front door, so you decided to check who is it, even though Papyrus is also standing up. As you're right at the front door, you opened it and saw a man in uniform and a cap along with boxes of something in his hands. The man seems confused as he didn't see you (you're too short!) until you poke him on his leg that he looked down.

"Oh! Pardon me, little miss! I didn't see you there!" The man apologized, "umm, is your dad who ordered for the pizza?" He asked and you shook your head, not minding that he just mistaken you as a little girl and Papyrus is your dad. But right at the same time, Papyrus appeared right behind you and the man paled a bit when he saw him.

"I'm The One Who Order It." Papyrus said before he looks down to you in slight annoyance, "Don't Go Off By Yourself, Human. What If Someone Kidnap You?" He scolded you before he gave the man using some papers (you guessed its money) and took the boxes of something from the man's hands. 

"You Can Keep The Change, Human." Papyrus told the man before the skeleton nodded at the man in politeness and closed the door gently. You followed him as he walked back to where the others are and they cheered out when they saw the boxes. 

When he puts the boxes on the table besides the laptop-thing, he opens it and you can smells something good from it. You saw that its a circular thing with various things on top of it. I-is this that 'pizza'? I-it seems good.

Frisk took one and ate it immediately happily, which followed with the others. You decided to wait for the others get their portions first, but Papyrus noticed it and gave you a slice.

"Eat It, Human. You Can Eat More If You Want After You Finished This One First." He told you. You took the pizza slice from his hand slowly before you brought it up to your mouth and took a small bite. O-oh! I-it taste good! T-this is amazing!

Papyrus smiled a bit when he saw you enjoying the pizza. Usually, he won't allow anyone to eat pizza, especially Sans, because its unhealthy, but he wants to see your reaction, so today is an exception. Its still a huge mystery of how did you don't know about pizza and shits like that, but he could be careless. He doesn't care about your past at all. Curious? Absolutely, but he's not going to press you to tell everyone. Not after this morning when he asked you about the circular darkened calloused wrists where the handcuffs once there and your reaction was immediate. So he wants to make it up by buying pizza for you.

You savor the pizza slowly while you watch the anime calmly. There's cheese on the pizza and its pretty sticky that it sticks on your fingers and cheek. You licked the cheese off from your fingers before you ate the pizza again, not noticing the sticky cheese on your cheek at all until Sans chuckled that you turned to look at him in confusion.

"you got the mozzarella cheese on your cheek, sugar," he told you with a chuckle, "here, lemme..." Then he suddenly licked the cheese off from your cheek and everyone who saw it immediately reacted in silence while you're still trying to process what just happen as Sans took another slice of pizza calmly.

"Sans! Don't Be Nasty, You Disgusting Bag Of Bones!" Papyrus exclaimed in annoyance.

"what, are you jealous, boss?" Sans teased in amusement before he bit onto his pizza.

"Jealous?! Hah! The Great Papyrus Will Not Get Jealous Like A Weakling!" Papyrus replied with a huff as he crossed his arms across his chest while looking away.

...what just happen?!

"oh, the human got frozen up." Sans pointed out in amusement as he patted your head before he turns his attention back to the anime, definitely not caring at what he just did earlier.

And for fifteen minutes straight, you're totally out of it.

XxX

"Say, Sans. Can we talk for a sec?" Undyne asked Sans as most of them pause watching the anime for an hour to take a bath.

"sure thing, 'dyne. wanna talk outside?" Sans asked and Undyne nodded. They both walked out from the house by the front door into a small alley beside the house.

Right at the same time, you're wondering where both Undyne and Sans are.

"so..." Sans started, "what do you want to talk about?" He asked calmly.

Undyne is silent for a moment before she opens her mouth, "do you know the rules the King announced before we roam freely on the Surface, Sans?" She asked him.

"nah. not really listening." Sans replied calmly, "what is it anyway?" He asked her, a single bullet sweat trailed down from his skull.

"We are not allowed to be in any romantic relationship to Humans." She told him firmly, but his expression is indifferent, "its not like i want to stop you or anything, but i just want you to know." She continued calmly.

Sans just let out a sigh as he closes his eye sockets before he opens them again, "so? you know that i'm not a monster that will do whatever the King said," He replied calmly, "whatever the King said, i never once did it." He added with a shrug and Undyne just grins.

"Ufufuffufu! That's so you, you lazy bag of bones! Somehow, that's the only thing i like from you!" Undyne replied with a laugh, "well, doesn't matter! I just want to warn you, that's all. Its not like i'm gonna stop you, OR both of you and Papyrus to get that runt's heart at all, not at all~!" She continued teasingly in pure amusement with big grin.

"shut up." Sans grumbled with reddish cheekbones, sweats start pouring out. He's trying, really. This is like the third one he's trying so hard like this. He hates it if he needs to work up so hard again only it to mess up.

They both talk for a moment before they notice you peeking from the corner curiously with Ducky in your hand.

"Hey runt! What are you doing here?" Undyne asked you as she approached you.

["T-the bathroom is empty..."] You told them slowly.

"Thanks, runt! I'm going first then!" Undyne said as she ruffled your wet hair and left you and Sans there.

Sans just look at you calmly before he closed his eye sockets and sighed, slowly opening his eye sockets again and walked up to you as you're still standing at where you are for a minute earlier, actually waiting for him.

"c'mon sweetie, let's go inside. its almost night already and you'll get chilled to the bones later if you still out here." Sans said as he walks up to you. You nodded and followed him into the house slowly, back into the warm house.

A few meters from the place, someone is watching before they turned around and disappeared into the night.

XxX

You sneezed pretty loudly all of a sudden, which surprising almost everyone in the living room. You wonder why did you sneeze all of a sudden like that. The house is definitely not cold at all, after all.

"Are You Alright, Human?" Papyrus asked you and you nodded as you wiped a snot with the back of your hand, "Ugh, Don't Be Disgusting, Human." He said as he cleaned the snot away with a tissue.

"you okay, sweet-cheeks? want to wear a sweater?" Sans asked you and you shook your head. Its not cold at all, after all.

"Are you sick, tiny human?" Alphys asked you and you shook your head again for the third time. S-seriously, you're fine!

As the others finally done with you, you sneezed again and everyone's attentions are back to you.

"okay. wear my jacket now, sweet-cheeks. and no buts." Sans said as he wears his jacket on you while you panicked a bit.

"I Let You Wear My Great Scarf." Papyrus said with a huff as he also wears his scarf around your neck and tied it into a bow while you getting more panicked. N-no no! Y-you'll be fine! Its not like you're sick or anything! You just sneezed!

"its okay, sweet-cheeks. just wear it." Sans told you while patting your head softly, "now back to the anime." He added as he turned his attention back to the anime along with the others, leaving you in your insecurities.

You buried your face into Ducky in slight frustration and breathe in the cinnamon scent to calm you down a bit.

You don't get it. Why does everyone seems to be kind to you? Its not like you deserve it. You're no one to them. You're just a stranger. They don't need to be kind to a stranger! You're just a thorn of the society. No one needs you, anyway.

You flinched a bit when you felt two pair of hands that pat you on the head and realized that its both Sans and Papyrus' hands, but not realizing them glaring at each other while you're confused about this. Why did they pat your head??? D-did they able to read your minds?! O-oh no! T-that is a bad thing! W-what if they read your panicky mind right now?! O-oh no!

While you're busy panicking at yourself, you never once notice that both skeletons are glaring at each other in a competitive manner, much to the others' amusements.

"You guys really should just get a room together." Alphys said with a grin.

"Or maybe having a real competition to take the runt's heart and SOUL!" Undyne joined in in amusement.

"Don't Be Ridiculous, Undyne, Dr. Alphys. There Is No Way I Will Get In A Room With This Fucking Lazy Ass." Papyrus replied in a growl, not once taking his attentions off of Sans as they both still glaring at each other.

"that is exactly my thought, you stupid piece of shit of a 'boss'." Sans told him with a growl and they both growled at each other angrily, which almost looks like two male wolves are fighting each other to get the female wolf.

"Stop fighting, you two!" Flowey scolded them and they both growled at each other once again before they look away and let go of their hands from your head, which actually snapping you from your panicky monologuing.

You look up to both Sans and Papyrus, which seeing their stern faces in confusion. What happen while you're panicking in your own mind?

...

Doesn't really matter anymore, so you just ignored it.

XxX

Its three in the morning, and everyone is obviously already fell asleep.

Except Papyrus.

He got woken up by a dream. He doesn't remember what kind of dream is it, but it doesn't seem like a good dream, as he was cold-sweating.

He sat up and stood up, trying his best to stay quiet as the others are still fast asleep. He slowly made his way to the kitchen/dining room. The lamp is still on. Somehow, Undyne didn't turn it off and no one points it out, not even him that is obviously will points it out. Its such a waste of electricity.

He sighed a bit as he sat down on the dining chair with a cup of tea he just made. The teabag is normal teabag! Not the goldfish teabag! 

He sipped the tea slowly and almost choke on it as he suddenly saw you standing on the doorway. He coughed softly and you quickly approached him in concern, silently apologizing to him as you're not doing that on purpose.

You got woken up when you heard small clanking sound from the kitchen/dining room. You sat up and noticed that Papyrus is not on the floor sleeping with the others, so he's probably in the kitchen/dining room, doing something. So you decided to check on him. 

You're actually a pretty light-sleeper, but sometimes when you're really tired, you sleep like a log.

"Don't Do That, Human. You Almost Killed Me." Papyrus told you as his coughs are finally settled down and you bowed to him in apology. You didn't mean it! Honest!

Papyrus was startled (he was not surprised!) when he saw you just then. Usually, he can feel any presences around him, especially this deserted and quiet, as he used to live his life in a very dangerous place such as Snowdin, but you somehow able to sneak on him like that!

Maybe its because you have no ill intentions at all.

You approached him with questioning look, probably asking him what is he doing at this hour. Its pretty hard to communicate with each others, as you can't (or you just don't want to, just like Frisk, he does not know) even talk and he don't understand that hand language. Its good that Flowey is always around Frisk, so he's able to translate their hand language for him, but you? There is Sans, but that lazy piece of shit of his brother barely tells him what you're saying and hog it all by himself!

"I Got Woken Up By A Dream." Papyrus told you, slowly sipping on his tea as you gave him another questioning look, maybe asking what dream is it. "I Don't Remember." He answered, shaking his skull, "All I Know That Its Not A Pleasant Dream." He continued.

You just nodded slowly when he answered you, still standing right beside him but now playing with your plushy. Papyrus looks at you from up and down.

You're short, even shorter than Frisk. Your hair is also longer than Frisk's, but not as long as Undyne, as her hair reach her lower back, so your hair only reach your back. You're all skin and bones. Papyrus does not know what happen to you, but he thought that you must be through a lot. And you're definitely like a small child that spends their entire life confined in their house like that one anime he once watched with everyone else (what was the anime called again? Gothic?), oblivious to mostly anything, and too insecure to mostly anything.

Oh, and another one.

You're a klutz.

"You Can Sit Down On The Chair, You Know." Papyrus told you and you nodded nervously, slowly sitting on the dining chair right across of him.

"Why Are You Up Anyway? You Should Be Sleeping." Papyrus asked you as he crook a brow bone. You slowly point at him, which answered his question just then. "Oh, You Got Woken Up Because Of Me?" He asked again and you nodded timidly. "Are You A Light-Sleeper?" He asked and you nodded.

So you're a light-sleeper, almost like Undyne, but she's the lighter one. After all, living in the dangerous area like the Underground makes anyone must be cautious to their surroundings if you want to survive.

But what about you? What makes you a light-sleeper? He knows that not all humans are deep-sleepers, but usually the light-sleepers have some 'reasons' of why they become light-sleepers. Then what about you? Its not like he cares! Not at all! He's just curious.

"Can You Go Back To Sleep?" He asked you and you shook your head. You can't go back to sleep once you're awake, which both fortunate and unfortunate for you. Its not like you can help it anyway.

"...Do You Want To Read A Book?" Papyrus asked you and you just blinked at him, completely not expecting that and confused.

"I Have Books If You Want To Read Them. They're In My Room," he said before he finished his tea and stood up, "Come, I'll Bring You To My Room." He offered a hand to you, where you just stared at it for a moment before you slowly put your hand there as you stood up. Papyrus held your hand and realized that your hand is very small compared to his, despite of him being a skeleton and your hand is engulfed by his boney hand.

Both Papyrus and you walked out from the kitchen/dining room to the stairs, walking upstairs slowly to the tall skeleton's room. Papyrus opened the door of his room and turns on the light, which revealing Papyrus' room's interiors.

Its just like a normal bedroom, but the bed is quite lengthy (because of his height), a bookshelf, and a table and chair with that flat-screen computer and keyboard and mouse on the table. There are also a black-wooded cupboard, a sealed box near it, some posters, and a pirate flag (you know it from One Piece). Basically, Papyrus' bedroom is pretty much organized and clean, which definitely like Papyrus' himself.

Both Papyrus and you walked in toward the bookshelf. Papyrus searching for that book Sans used to read for him before he went to sleep when he was a baby bone while still holding your small hand and unconsciously tracing his boney thumb to the back of your hand while you're just feeling nervous.

When Papyrus finally found it, he took it and walk to his bed with you still holding hands with him. But then Papyrus sat down on the floor and sat you down on his crossed boney legs. You're getting more nervous, but then Papyrus showed you the front cover of the book.

'Peek-A-Boo With Fluffy Bunny' is apparently the title.

"I'll Read It For You." Papyrus said as he opens the book and his teeth, starts to read while you listened to the story and his voice intently.

It tells a story of a bunny, named Fluffy Bunny that live in a bunny village with his family. Fluffy Bunny have a brother named Funny Bunny. His brother is always telling jokes, so he's pretty popular in the village as the village's clown. Funny Bunny is always telling jokes, but Fluffy Bunny doesn't like it. So one day, Fluffy Bunny is angry and yell at his brother that wished that Funny Bunny does not exist. The next day, Fluffy Bunny call for his brother, but his brother is nowhere to be found. Now he's afraid. What if his wish came true? What if Funny Bunny really doesn't exist?

Fluffy Bunny is crying now, because he did not mean to say that to his brother. He was just jealous and sad because he has no friends, but he was wrong. He has his brother, his only and the most important best friend. Then his mother told him to check on the treehouse, so he did. When he checks the treehouse, he was got surprised when he heard several people exclaiming 'PEEK-A-BOO!' And found out that its his brother with his friends.

When Fluffy Bunny saw his brother, he cried and apologized to him, but Funny Bunny also apologized to him and decided to share his friends to Fluffy Bunny. Fluffy Bunny does not care about it anymore, because he already has the best and only friend, Funny Bunny. And so, years pass and Fluffy Bunny now lives with his only best friend and brother, Funny Bunny, happily.

You saw the last illustration of the book and touch it, tracing your fingers on the illustration of two bunnies standing side by side happily before Papyrus closed the book.

"Do You Like The Story, Human?" Papyrus asked you and you nodded happily. Papyrus smiled fondly at this and petted your head gently.

Really, you're such an adorable little duckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, right. That 'Peek-a-boo with Fluffy Bunny' story is not real and not mine, its just a retelling of the story made by someone else with the same title (obviously).
> 
> Here's the link if you want to read it! Its adorable!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7535437
> 
> And no. Its not mine. I will never claim it as mine. Never. I'm just retelling it because i'm bad at making children stories.
> 
> Well, don't forget to comment and give kudos if you like it! Because it will fills me with DETERMINATION! X3
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	12. Ugly Duckling's Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually stuck at the beginning of the chapter, but i just 'fuck it' and typed it all down.
> 
> And just like yesterday, my brain refused to let me sleep before i finish this one and submit it. Damn you brain.
> 
> Well, hope you all enjoy this chapter!

You looked at the piled up icy snow on the road and the one that falling from the gray sky. A-amazing! I-is this what snow looks like?! T-this is amazing! A-and its cold too! Y-you don't like it, but its pretty!

"you seems to be having fun, sweet-cheeks." Sans said as he saw you while he sat down on the park bench, watching you in a safe distance while you're trying to hold the falling snow on your gloved palm, but it melted as soon as it touched your gloved palm and you shivered a bit at that.

The others decided to go to a park to be 'social'. You don't really care, but you're kinda nervous to be in the open place like the park where many people will be around, as the others but Sans seems going somewhere. But seeing the pretty falling white stuffs from the gray sky like today...

It fills you with love and HAPPINESS.

Sans grins when he saw you being so energetic over small thing like snow. He used to live in Snowdin for around half of his life and the place is buried up by snow, so its not really a big deal. But you? You barely even knowing a very small and obvious thing such as a plate of spaghetti or a phone, so this kind of reaction is definitely and obviously normal for you.

The weather is obviously cold, especially for you. Good thing before going out, everyone makes sure for you to bundle up. Right now, you're wearing Papyrus' old winter coat he used to wear when he was a teen, Sans' black-red stripped muffler, Frisk's old winter boots, black fingered gloves, and Sans' beanie. Right under all of that, you're wearing long-sleeved shirt, two sweaters, thick knee-length socks (where somehow the monsters seem acting a bit weird when you wear them) and pants.

You shivered when a snow landed on your nose, snuggling into the muffler to get warmness for a moment before you look up to the sky again, watching the white cold stuffs falling down from the gray sky in fascination giddily.

For the first time in forever, you feel so energetic and excited over something.

"Human." You heard Papyrus' voice and you turn, only to see the others are gathering around the bench where Sans sit on. You approached them and Papyrus offers you something that got wrapped up by paper. You took it and look at it curiously before you took a sniff on it. You wonder what is it?

["Its a kebab, mister _____! You should tear open the paper first though."] Frisk told you with a smile. Kebab? Tear open the paper first?

You slowly tried to tear the paper slowly and there's something white underneath it that wrapped around a veggie and maybe meats. It smells good, though. As you finally tear open the paper to halfway, you sniffed on the white-thing wrapper with filling inside and took a bite. O-oh! I-it tastes good! A b-bit spicy and sour, but it tastes good nonetheless! A-amazing! T-this is amazing!!

You savor the kebab in pure happiness slowly, which somehow making the aura around you all flowery and pink colored, which making the others clench their chests while looking at your face.

And at the same time, both Undyne and Alphys took a picture of you without you noticing.

"Oh god, he's so kawaii~" Alphys cooed softly.

"he surely is." Sans agreed with relaxed closed eye sockets and drool trailing down to his mandible.

Right when you finally finished the kebab and is holding the paper of the kebab earlier, you just noticed that everyone is looking at you with somehow relaxed looks, much to your confusion. Why do they looking at you like that???

You look around the place for a trash can and saw one from afar. But its too far to be safe, as some people are around and you're scared of them, so you just hold the paper and wait for the others.

"Are you alright, _____?" Flowey asked you.

["I-i want to throw the paper..."] You answered him slowly.

"You want to throw the paper? Do you want me to accompany you?" He offered you with a smile.

["I-is it okay?"] You asked him slowly.

"Of course!" Flowey replied.

["A-alright..."] Then Frisk gave you Flowey along with his pot of dirt and you held him close to your chest. You slowly walked up to the trash can with Flowey in hand, but people are somehow looking at you and it makes you anxious and you're scared a bit.

"Its okay, ______. I'm here. I can protect you if anything happens to you." Flowey assured you and you nodded nervously.

As you're finally right in front of the trash can, you put the paper into it and you sighed a bit before you turned around, about to go back to the others but a tall man is standing right in front of you that it terrifies you immediately while Flowey seems watching the man with cautious look. The man is watching you with cold eyes while you took a step back in fear. He slowly brought up his hand to right in front of you that you flinched, but then you saw a bouquet of flowers in his hand that it confused both of you and Flowey.

He offered it to you silently and you slowly took it in politeness. Its... a bouquet of viscaria flower. You know flower languages from the book you read long time ago and you really like it that you kept reading it over and over that you memories most of them until your mom found out about it and sold it for money. The flower means... 'Will you dance with me'...???

??????

You look up to the man in confusion, but the man just bowed in 90 degree before he left, leaving you along with Flowey in confusion. You're still keeping your eyes on the man who already walked away from you, but you quickly shrugged it off and walked back to where the others are.

"That was pretty creepy." Flowey said and you agreed with him that you nodded at him. Well, at least nothing bad didn't happen to you.

When you're finally back with the others, everyone immediately approached you. W-what? What are they doing??

"you okay, sweet-cheeks?" Sans asked you in worry.

"Did That Human Hurt You?" Papyrus asked.

"You want me to kick his ass, runt?!" Undyne asked.

"Or maybe want me to experiment on his SOUL?" Alphys asked.

["Or scolding him that its not polite?"] Frisk asked.

U-umm...

You just shook your head, ["I-its okay. I'm fine. H-he just gave me a bouquet of viscaria flowers, t-that's all."] You answered them.

"_____ said that he's fine and the man in question just gave him a bouquet of viscaria flowers, that is all." Flowey told them, especially to Papyrus as he doesn't understand it before you gave him back to Frisk.

"why did he give you a bouquet of flowers?" Sans asked again in pure dislike.

"I Don't Trust Him And That Flowers." Papyrus said, also in pure dislike and lend out his hand, "Let Me Check It First." He told you and you gave the bouquet to him. He checks on it before he crushed it.

Oh. 

"Now, Let's Move On." Papyrus said as he walks away, still holding the crushed bouquet of flowers.

"you okay, sugar?" Sans asked you as you and the others walked on, following Papyrus. You nodded at him in slight confusion. Why did he ask?

"i'll buy you a bouquet of flowers later if you want." Sans said and you panicked a bit. N-no no! He doesn't have to! I-its not like you want to!

You shook your head frantically and Sans chuckled at that. "okay then, sweet-cheeks." He replied while patting your head.

You and the others walk on toward somewhere. You don't really know as you just followed the others on. You wonder where are you going?

As you and the others kept on walking, you realized that the road is getting a bit crowded and tall buildings are almost everywhere, so you hold Sans' clothed arm anxiously, seeking for protection. Sans grins wider and pressed his teeth to the crown of your head, much to your confusion of what did he do just then but you just stay quiet.

You look around you in awe. The place is covered in thin white cold stuff and everyone is wearing coats to warm themselves up. Its not like the coat you wear, other people's coats are colorful, not only black and/or red.

People are looking at you and the others, which made you a bit anxious but you try your best to just ignore it.

"Hey wait! Guys! Let's go here!" Undyne suddenly said as she stops everyone while standing right in front of a shop of... clothing? "Let's buy some shits for the runt too! C'mon!" She continued and walked into the shop. W-wait! F-for you?! B-but d-do they even have enough money?! Y-you don't want to trouble them more than it already is!

"c'mon sweetheart. let's pick some clothes for you so you look cuter." Sans told you with a relaxed expression and drool in the corner of his grin, pulling you along. B-but they don't have to!

As you're finally inside with the others, you realized that this place is packed by both Monsters and Humans. The Humans seems pretty uncomfortable at the presence of the Monsters, but didn't do anything about it and decided to ignore it.

"Runt! I bet you'll look great in this!" Undyne said as she shows you a plaid one-piece no-sleeves balloon dress. W-why a dress?!

"And add this one too!" Alphys said while holding up a knitted long-sleeved open sweater. N-no way! T-they're working together on this, aren't they?!

"What About This?" Papyrus asked as he shows a puffy black and white gothic dress. N-no way! A-another dress?!

"nah, boss. he'll look cuter in this." Sans said as he shows a fluffy red dress with strings and faux fur and the skirt seems very short. N-no way! Another one! A-and this one is too short too!

"Seriously, you guys. Stop harassing him!" Flowey scolded them as both Frisk and he walked up to you with several clothing in hand before Frisk shows it to you. Gratefully, its normal clothing. Its a plain shirt, plaid vest, and knee-length shorts.

"Psh! You two are too boring!" Undyne said with a grin.

"Its not 'boring', its called being 'normal'." Flowey replied.

"Psh. Fine. Add them all into the clothing pile then. We're buying it all." Undyne said, taking all the clothing in everyone's hands into the one in her hand. N-no no! T-they don't have to! Y-you don't want anymore kindness than whatever you already received!

And why dresses too?!

"Search for other clothing too guys!" Undyne announced excitedly and the others immediately off to several places to do it. N-no way! T-they really did it! T-they don't have too! Y-you don't deserve it! I-its not like you can repay them anything...

...

You chew on your lower lip anxiously as you stood near the cashier with the employee, waiting for the others. W-what should you do? T-they've being kind to you like this... How can you repay them? Y-you don't have anything at all to repay them except pay them using your body and energy...

"Are you okay, little miss?" You flinched a bit and turned around, only to see the employee that behind the cashier is looking at you kindly with a kind smile, "don't worry, little miss. I won't do anything to you or your Monster friends." The employee said.

Friends?

You turned to look at the others (though you only can see their heads, only the tall ones though) from afar. You saw both Sans and Papyrus are arguing at each other with clothing in their respective hands, both Undyne and Alphys are talking at each other while showing at each other clothing, while both Frisk is pointing at the clothing as Flowey giving them suggestions.

Are they your... friends?

Are you their friend?

...

Y-you don't know. 

Y-you don't really know about that. 

You really _**don't**_ know.

"Little miss? Are you alright? A-are you having a panic attack?!" The employee asked you in concern and in slight panicky tone. P-panic attack? N-no... Y-you think you're fine...

You shook your head frantically and the employee sighed in relief, "thank god. I thought you were having one just then. I don't really know how to calm someone that is having a panic attack too." The employee said in relief and a smile.

"Not much of a talker, aren't you?" The employee asked you and you nervously nodded. The employee chuckles at this, "you're pretty cute, little miss. No wonder your friends like you. You're pretty endearing too."

O-oh.

You nodded at the employee timidly and the employee smiled at you before they turned their attention to a customer who approached the cashier with a clothing in her hand. The employee did something on the machine on the cashier before folding the clothing and putting it into a plastic bag. The customer gave the employee some kind of a golden card and the employee took it before doing something on it and typing something before the employee gave the golden card back to the customer.

You watch them and look at the customer before realizing that the customer is looking at you in disgust and pure hatred that you flinched at that. The costumer is glaring at you before she turns away with a scoff and walks out from the place with the plastic bag in hand.

"Are you okay, little miss?" The employee asked you and you turned to look at them and you nodded slowly, "sorry about her. 'Bitter Lady' is always like that when she saw someone far cuter than her, but she's a regular here. And she's rich too." The employee said and you nodded.

"And she's actually all bark and all bite, so i suggest you to keep around your friends to protect you." The employee told you and you nodded again at that. Ah. That friends word again...

"Human!" You flinched a bit and turn, only to see both Sans and Papyrus are holding up two kinds of dress to you.

"choose mine, sweet-cheeks." Sans said as he's holding up a pretty revealing red and white colored dress with puffy and frilly skirt.

"Don't Be Nasty, You Idiot. Human, Choose Mine Instead!" Papyrus said as he's holding up a black and white dress with some frilly hems and white big bow on the chest area.

Why dresses?!

"I think both of them will look great on you, little miss." The employee commented and you turned to look at them in disbelief.

"We're taking both of them then!" Undyne suddenly exclaimed and you flinched a bit for the loud voice of her as she took the two dresses into the clothing piles for you. N-no way! A-are they being serious at buying dresses?!

"Are you guys sure that those clothes will fit on the little miss?" The employee asked as Undyne put the clothing piles onto the counter.

"Don't worry! He's small, so medium sizes are good enough if he's finally fit and healthy enough and not all skin and bones anymore!" Undyne replied and the employee blinked in confusion, "what, you didn't realize that this runt is an adult man?! Fufuhuhuhu!" Undyne laughed and the employee turned to you in pure disbelief.

"Oh my god! You're an adult guy?! I'm so sorry!" The employee apologized and you shook your head at that as you don't really care about it.

"don't worry, he doesn't really care about it." Sans told them while patting your head.

"W-well, he does not looks like a guy, let alone an adult! He's so small..." The employee replied while scratching the back of their head before he turns back to the clothing piles on the counter, "are these all?" They asked.

"Yep!" Undyne replied with a grin.

You just look at the clothing piles in slight concern and disbelief, as half of the piles are dresses. You really wonder why do they put in dresses. Y-you're a guy! Aren't guys aren't allowed to wear dresses?! Y-you mean, your mom always said that, so you thought dresses are only for girls...

Right after the clothing piles are put into the plastic bags and got paid by Undyne, Alphys, Sans, and Papyrus, much to your nervousness at how will you repay them.

"By the way, little miss," the employee called on you as they backed you, doing something before they turned around and showed you a small duck plushy with string attached to it, "here. I'll give it to you because you're so endearing. Think of it as a gift." They said as they put it on your palm while you panicked a bit at this. N-no! T-they don't have to! Y-you can't accept this!

"Its okay, little miss! Now go! Your friends are waiting!" The employee told you while pointing at in front of the doorway where everyone is, talking to each others about things.

Friends...

You hold the small plushy with your hand and walked out from the shop to approach the others up before you took a small glance to the employee once again to wave at them. They waved back with a smile and you smile back before you walked up to the others.

"there you are, sweetheart. where were you?" Sans asked you and you showed him the small plushy with happy smile that made him grins back happily.

Unnoticed by you, both Undyne and Alphys took a picture of you.

"You Seem Happy, Human. Why Don't We Go To Another Place Before We Go Back?" Papyrus asked while petting your head and you nodded slowly. Y-you don't really mind, actually. I-its actually kinda... nice...

...

You pulled on the hem of everyone's clothes to grab their attentions and they did. S-should you ask them? S-should you really ask them? W-what if they got mad? W-would they punish you for it?

...

["W-what am i to you guys?"] You asked them.

"What are you to us?" Flowey echoed back so Papyrus can understands it and you nodded.

"Isn't it obvious already, runt? We're friends!" Undyne said with a grin before she freaks out herself a bit, "man, it feels weird to say 'friends' out loud when you always on edge and don't trust anyone to become friends to each others..." She commented softly.

"Even though i really want to experiment on your SOUL, but sure, we're friends." Alphys said with a nod.

"no more experimenting on SOULs, would you?" Sans replied with a hiss and a sweat bullet trailed down from his skull before he turns to you, "and yep. we're friends, sweet-cheeks." He told you while pinching your cheek because of your adorableness.

"Of Course We're Friends. Whoever Told You Otherwise Will Die In My Hands." Papyrus said with a huff and scrunched up brow bones while crossing his boney arms across his chest.

"Both Frisk and i think so too!" Flowey said with a smile and Frisk nodded eagerly.

Friends...

You chew on your lower lip anxiously at that.

You don't deserve to be their friends. You're too filthy to be by their side too. You did not fit to be with them.

But...

Maybe, just maybe...

You can ignore the bad thoughts and think that you do deserve it.

You deserve to live. You deserve to be friend with someone. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be _loved_.

Maybe, just maybe...

You deserve to be filled by love and HAPPINESS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, i'm sorry if the dresses make you sick. I just love dresses so much but i don't have enough confidence to wear them, so i'm so sorry if this chapter made you sick of the dresses. I understand if you do hate it.
> 
> But at least Reader now become a bit better than before. Well, a start to be a bit better, i mean. But its still good nonetheless! Right, my darlings?!
> 
> And don't forget to leave comments and kudos if your like this story! I prefer comments more, but i like kudos too! Because they fill me with DETERMINATION! X3
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	13. Ugly Duckling's Black-Outs and Lone Wolf's Lament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have return! College life is coming closer each day, so maybe i won't update as much as usual. I hope its okay.
> 
> Well, here comes chapter 13! Enjoy!

You look down at the clothes you're wearing currently.

Its a pajama or some sort, but its one piece and got a hood too. You think you heard both Alphys and Undyne said that its called 'kigurumi' or something? You don't really hear it well.

It got wings-like for the sleeves and the hood is somehow got a duck's bill on it along with a tail-like thing at the behind. The clothing's main theme color is gray, while the bill's colored black. Fortunately, its not dress-like and got pants instead, and it reached your ankles. The sleeves are also reached your wrists.

Its pretty comfortable to wear, actually. You like it.

"Oh my god, he's so cute in that!" Alphys commented while taking a picture of you along with Undyne. W-why did they take a picture of you?!

You jumped a bit when Sans suddenly hugs you and nuzzled his cheekbone (somehow its not hard like normal bone) to your head. W-what is happening?! W-what is he doing?! O-oh no!

"Stop Gluing Yourself To The Human, You Idiot!" Papyrus exclaimed as he tries to pull Sans away from you, but no avail, Sans is still hugging you.

"what, are you jealous, you 'Stupid Son Of a Bitch'?" Sans replied with sly grin.

"Jealous?! Hah! Don't Make Me Laugh! The Human Surely Uncomfortable Of You Right Now!" Papyrus replied with a huff, "And How Dare You Insult Me Like That, You Piece Of Shit!"

A-ah. Y-you should stop them from fighting...

"Stop fighting you two!" Flowey scolded them and they immediately stop, but Sans is still hugging you and they grumbled at themselves as they look away from each other.

Y-you don't really mind if anyone hugging you, actually. B-but is it really okay? You know that you want to start to change your mindset and start thinking that its worth it, but is it really okay?

"you okay, sweet-cheeks?" Sans asked you and you slowly shook your head, "is there something wrong?" He asked again in concern as he slowly peels himself away from you.

No. You shouldn't make Sans upset. You shouldn't make anyone upset.

You shook your head at his question. You'll be fine. You'll have to try your best to get better and accepting all of the... affections your new... friends gave. Yeah... Trying your best is a very good thing...

["I'm... trying my best..."] You said slowly.

"Trying your best on what?" Flowey asked.

["O-on... a-accepting you guys' kindness and... a-affections too..."] You answered him, ["I... I want to change... I w-want to get... b-better..."] You continued shakily.

"Human. Whatever You Just Said, I Got A Feeling That You Want To Get Better. Get Better On What, I Don't Fucking Know," Papyrus said.

"Papyrus, language." Flowey scolded.

"But Just So You Know, We All Will Be Here For You Too," Papyrus replied, ignoring Flowey's scolding to him, "Besides, We're Also Doing Our Best To Change And Getting Better On... Being Open And Friendly. For The Sake Of Our Freedom and Frisk Too." He finished with a huff.

"boss is right sweet-cheeks. for once, he's right," Sans said calmly as he patted your head.

"What Did You Just Say?!" Papyrus exclaimed in anger.

"we're also trying our best to become kinder and not so edge. so let's try our best together, ok sweet-cheeks?" Sans continued with wider grin (a bit wider than his permanent grin), ignoring Papyrus' anger.

You just look at him and Papyrus in slight disbelief and turned to look at the others. Undyne grins at you with a thumb up, Alphys just stares at you quietly (somehow the glint on her eyes and from her glasses is pretty scary), and both Frisk and Flowey smiles at you.

...that's right. Everyone here are also trying their best to be kind and to get better for their freedom.

Frisk and Flowey said that the Monster kind are all evil and cruel before they got freed. They all somehow killing each other, fighting for power and dominance, and they all cruel and evil. But now they're free, they're trying their best to be kinder, whether to the humans or to each others. Humans can be very terrifying and powerful if they were scared and have the same motive, so the last thing both Frisk and Flowey want is everyone is going back to the Underground. Not after they tried their best to free the Monster kind.

You nodded slowly as you look down to your feet and you got petted by someone. P-people really should stop petting you. I-it feels weird...

"Oh man, i'm starving! Hey Papyrus! Call the pizza guy again!" Undyne said.

"No More Unhealthy Meals! We're Eating Something Normal And Healthy Now." Papyrus replied and walked to the kitchen/dining room, probably making dinner.

"What?! That's boring!" Undyne exclaimed while you flinched a bit at her loud voice. M-maybe you should trying your best on not scaring over everyone's loud voices too...

"Its Not Boring! Its Healthy!" Papyrus exclaimed back from the kitchen/dining room.

Y-you want to help...

You slowly walked up to the kitchen/dining room and approached Papyrus quietly, which somehow made him jumped up in shock when he turns and saw you.

"Human! Stop Startling Me!" Papyrus told you and you bowed down in apology. Y-you did not doing that on purpose! H-honest!

"What Are You Doing Here Anyway? You Can Just Sit Back And Wait For My Masterpiece To Finish." Papyrus said pretty proudly.

B-but you want to help...

"What, You Want To Help?" Papyrus asked and you nodded. He scratched his mandible as he thought about it.

"No. It Will Be A Hassle If Something Happened To You," Papyrus continued with a huff, "Sitting There Quietly Is Already Helping Me." He added as he pointed at the dining chair. And to mark his words, he held you up and sat your down on the dining chair himself.

"Don't Do Anything Weird While I Cook." Papyrus told you before he turns around and wears his apron as he starts cooking dinner.

You look down to your lap and played your fingers together. You want to help, but Papyrus says no... What should you do?

You saw something was put on the table in front of you and you look up, only to see Papyrus is the one who put it. You slowly took the thing in curiosity and sniffed on it. Doesn't smell like anything, though.

"Its A Bar Of Chocolate. Just Tear The Wrapping Up To Eat The Chocolate." Papyrus told you before he turns and back to the counter to cook. So, you did what he said and you saw the said chocolate before you took a small bite. O-oh! I-it tastes kinda bitter, but its sweet too! Amazing! T-this is amazing!

You savor the chocolate happily as you swing your legs back and forth. The chocolate is slowly melting though, as you ate it pretty slow and you accidentally touched it with your hands along with your cheeks. You decided to lick clean the chocolate from your fingers after you finished the chocolate.

Unnoticed by you, both Undyne and Alphys are actually took a picture of you.

"Oh Stars, Human. Why Are You So Messy Every Time You Eat Something?" Papyrus pointed out as he saw your messy figure while you licked on the melted chocolate on your fingers and you look up to him, which made his cheekbones reddened up and sweats are pouring out from his skull, much to your confusion and concern.

You wonder what happen to him?

"S-Stop Licking The Chocolate Off!" He exclaimed with red face and you flinched a bit that you immediately stop. He grumbled pretty loudly as he took a wet cloth and wiped clean your hands and your mouth along with your cheeks from the melted chocolate before he threw the cloth away to the counter as he continues his previous paused activity.

M-maybe you really should stay quiet after all...

...

You hummed very softly of a song you tend to hear from long time ago. You don't know who tends to hum it for you, but it was definitely not your mom. It was someone else. They're... a person who always be with you until they... went away. Your mom said that they went to a very far place, but you don't know where.

You forgot what's their name, though...

"Dinner Is Ready!" You snapped out from your monologuing as Papyrus announced that dinner is ready and put a plate of... something right on the table in front of you.

You don't know what it is, but its pitch black.

"uhh, boss? you sure this shit is dinner?" Sans asked as he saw the plate of something on the counter.

"Don't Question My Masterpiece, You Shit!" Papyrus replied with a growl.

"But its pitch black..." Flowey commented as he also looks at it along with Frisk while they nodded in slight concern and sweat-dropped a bit.

"And its as hard as a rock." Alphys continued as she took a small bit of the pitch black thing on the plate and knocking it to the plate, which making clinking sounds.

You just look at the pitch black thing on the plate and you took a small piece of it before you put it into your mouth, which making almost everyone to yell at you to stop.

Right when the black thing touched your tastebud, your face immediately scrunched up.

It tastes... indescribable.

"oh stars, sweet-cheeks, hurry up and take that out before you're dead!" Sans exclaimed as he grabbed your shoulders all of a sudden, which made you jumped a bit and accidentally gulped it down, which made almost everyone paled up and yelled in shock.

...

Suddenly, everything is pitch black.

XxX

_"Are you okay, _____? Did mom hurt you?"_

_"N-no. B-but what about you?! Y-you're hurt!"_

_"I'll be fine. Oh gosh, are you crying? You're such a crybaby..."_

_"B-but y-you're hurt...! (sniff) A-and its be-because of me...!"_

_"I told you i'm fine, _____. I've got worse. Like, i dunno, touching a buttercup flower? That hurts like you got millions paper cuts."_

_"R-really?!"_

_"Nah. I'm just kidding."_

_"D-don't be like that, sib!"_

_"Hey, don't cry again! Gosh! C'mere! I'll sing you a song."_

_"W-what (sniff) song?"_

_"The Memory of Them theme song."_

XxX

You slowly peeled open your eyes and blinks for a few times as you woke up. Ugh... Your stomach hurts... Your head too... Actually, almost everything feels hurt and you want to throw up...

Mostly, you want to throw up though.

As you tried your best to hold the nausea up, you noticed that you're in your room and you saw a skull of animal with sharp fangs and horns is floating beside you and watching you with its red eye-lights.

...

W-wait what?!

You immediately sat up and backed away from it to the wall, which a really bad idea as it makes your head spinning and you really want to throw up, but you tried your best to hold it down.

B-but that aside, w-what is that creature?! O-oh no! I-is it going to eat you or something?! M-maybe kill you?! W-what to do?!

The skull-thing just watched you quietly before it floats closer to you, which made you backed away, trying your best to stay away from it. You don't know how, but maybe becoming one with the wall is probably a good idea.

Cold sweats pour out and tears are building up in your eyes as you look at the skull-thing in fear and clenched shut your eyes when it gets closer to you until its barely even five inches before you feel something wet and slimy is touching your face. W-what?

You slowly open your eyes and saw the skull-thing is lolling out red tongue-like from its parted maw, panting out like a dog and you felt your face is sticky. D-did it just... lick you?

The skull-thing actually did it again and making your face is a slobbering mess of its transparent red salivas, which pretty gross and sticky, before it nuzzles into your face pretty happily. Umm... W-what just happened?

Then you noticed that the door is opened and you saw that the one who opened it is Sans, who immediately saw you being awake and a slobbering mess because of the skull-thing.

"wha--! get away from him, you bonehead! you're scaring him!" Sans exclaimed and the skull-thing floats back from you to face him. O-oh. Finally... Its' hard bone is not a good feeling when it collided to the bones in your face, after all...

"sorry about that, sweet-cheeks. this guy is usually not like that, as it doesn't like strangers, but somehow it likes you." Sans told you as he walks up to you while he scratched the skull-thing under its chin as sweats are pouring out from his skull before he turns to look at you, "anyway, how are you feeling, sweet-cheeks? you passed out right after you ate boss' cooking last night." He asked you.

Oh right. You ate Papyrus' failed cooking and you blacked out (just like the color of his failed cooking) right after you gulped it down accidentally. Your stomach still hurts and you want to throw up, but its a bit tolerable now.

["I-I'm better now... Thank y-you for asking..."] You replied slowly.

"oh gosh. you're covered in saliva. c'mon, let's go take a shower." Sans commented as he offers you his boney hand. You stared at it for a few moments before you put your hand on his boney hand and pulled yourself away from the bed to stand up.

Your hand is so small compared to Sans'. His boney hand is not as big as Papyrus, but it still bigger than yours and it almost covering your hand. And... Sans' boney hand is somehow... cold. Not in the unpleasant way, but its cold.

Both of you and Sans (and the skull-thing too) walked out from your room to downstairs. Apparently, today is Monday and everyone already went home last night when you're still passed out. And Papyrus is off to somewhere.

"go take a shower. i'll go get your clothes." Sans told you as both of you and Sans stopped right in front of the bathroom and let go of his grips on your hand. You nodded and walked into the bathroom, slowly opening and closing the door gently as you're finally inside.

You stripped off from your clothes and put it into the basket before you cleaned yourself up. Ugh, your face is sticky and slimey too...

You quickly wash yourself up before you dried up with your towel after you finished washing yourself. Then you heard a knock from the door and you approached it before you crack open the door a bit, revealing the knocker as Sans with your clothes in his hand.

"here ya go, sweetheart." He said as he slides it in through the crack of the door and put it onto your hands before he closes the door and you check the clothes.

Its a dress.

W-why?!

"just wear it, sweetheart." You heard Sans said from the outside with sly chuckles.

_**"Kill him for that."** _

W-wait what? No.

You look at the dress and sighed softly before you (unwillingly) wear it. Its a black and red frilly gothic lolita dress that reaches your knees and the sleeves reach your wrists. And ribbons are almost everywhere.

You (unwillingly) walked out from the bathroom and Sans seems pretty happy when he saw you in the dress that he hugs you and rubs his not hard cheekbone to yours again like last night. Umm...?

"oh gosh, you're too cute to be real, sweet-cheeks. it makes me want to eat you." Sans cooed happily with drool trailing down to his mandible. W-wait what?!

"just kidding, sweet-cheeks. don't worry about it." Sans continued while petting your head before he suddenly swept your feet up and held you up to his arms bridal style and then he sat down on the sofa and put you on his lap side ways.

W-wait what?!!

But then Sans pulled you closer to his boney chest (or ribs, you guess) and rests his head on yours. You blink a few times in confusion but didn't do anything and just stayed quiet. You wonder what and why did he do this? I-is he okay?

Sans presses his teeth to the crown of your head and buried his face on top of your head and still a bit wet hair, taking a deep breathe and letting the daisy fragrance of your shampoo fills his nonexistent lungs. His favorite fragrance of all time.

Sans clenches shut his eye sockets as fresh tears slowly trailing out and down to his mandible. Why? Why did that kind of shit happen to you? Why did you do that? Why can't he quickly be there and protect you?! He's such a failure. Its all his fault. If he became a better monster, he could protects you from anything and prevent it to happen! He's such an idiot. He's so worthless. Everything is his fault!

Sans jerked a bit and opened his eye sockets on impulse as he felt warm and small touch to his wet cheekbone before he realizes that its your hand and you're currently looking at him in worry. Why did he cry? Why is he feels sad? Did you do something?! W-what to do?!

Sans just clenched shut his eye sockets back as he held your hand on his cheekbone in a firm but careful grip and more tears pour out from his clenched shut eye sockets. It makes you a bit more panicked at what's wrong to him.

"its ok, sweetheart... everything is fine... you're still here... you're not away... you're here... you're here..." Sans chanted out softly as he buries his face to the top of your head and your hair.

"everything is going to be fine this time. i promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Sudden angst again? Well, its chapter 13 and thirteen is a bad luck number to some countries, soo... :3
> 
> And thank you for one of my darlings at the idea of 'BOSS' is a backward of 'Stupid Son Of Bitch'! I added a letter, so i hope its okay! Thank you again for the idea! X3
> 
> Welp, a little sneak peek to the past? Yes. You, darlings, should be happy. Are you happy now? I hope so because this chapter is unusually hard for me this time. I dunno why.
> 
> Welp, don't forget to give kudos and comments (i prefer the latter one more, but i appreciate the first one too!) if you like this story! I hope you my darlings have a really great day! X3
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	14. Black Cygnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit rushed and weird. I was super busy because college already started and assignments are everywhere.
> 
> But i'll try to update my stories at least once a month or hopefully every week.
> 
> Well, here comes the chapter!

"Take The Medicine, Human. I Bought It For You So Your Stomach Will Not Be Upset Again." Papyrus said as he gives you a small bottle. You took it slowly and open the cap before you gulped it all down in one go and your face scrunched up at the bitter taste. Ugh... That tastes very awful...

"You Should Take It Slowly, Human! Stars..." Papyrus told you before he grumbled softly at your idiocy, "Where's Sans?" He asked you and you shook your head.

Sans left to somewhere outside right before Papyrus' return home. His face looks solemn and he's quiet after he let go of you from his embraces. He just patted your head right before he left. Your head is definitely soaked from his tears, but you could be careless about that.

You wonder what happened to him. Why did he cry? Why did he promise you something? You don't understand. 

You're worried about him.

"That Lazy Ass. He's Gone To Somewhere Again. I Bet He's At Grillby Again." Papyrus huffed in dislike. Grillby?

"Well, Doesn't Matter. Human, Have You Eat Yet?" Papyrus asked you and you shook your head, "Good! I Bought You A Lasagna For You To Eat." He said as he took out a box from the plastic bag before he opens it. You look and saw something in a square shape. It looks good and smells good too...

"Keep Your Hands Off, Human. Eat It Using Plate and Spork. Don't Be Unsanitary." Papyrus told you as he put a plate and spoon/fork thing(????) on the table right before you take a small piece of it. He took a piece of the lasagna thing and put it on the plate.

"Eat." He said as he put you on the dining chair before he left you to somewhere.

You turned to look at the lasagna-thing and the spoon/fork-thing in confusion. What is this thing? It looks like a fork, but doesn't seem to be a fork as it also looks like a spoon. I-its pretty amazing!

You hold onto the spoon/fork-thing and use it to eat the lasagna. O-oh! I-it taste very good! W-what is this wondrous food?! T-this is amazing!! I-it tastes a bit sour, but its good! This is amazing!!!

Papyrus peeks through the doorway of the kitchen/dining room as he watches you eating the lasagna using the spork happily. Its good to see you being happy and not half-dead like last night. Well, he may be not a good cook, but at least you're not dead! I-its not like he cares about you at all! No way! Its just... It will be a very big hassle if you died in his hands. The Monsters' freedom will get strip away from their hands again if that ever happen.

But then he immediately realizes what he's doing and actually fighting to himself because of it.

What in the fucking hell is he doing?! Stalking on you?! Blasphemy!! Unbelievable!! This is ridiculous! Not to mention your clothes too! What the hell are you doing by wearing a dress like that?!! You're cornering him to the edge, damnit!!

But then his phone went off and he checks on it, which revealing to be Undyne who calls him and he picks it up.

You finished the portion of the lasagna and took the plate and the spoon/fork-thing into the washing machine for plates. You still don't know how to turn the machine on, so maybe you should ask Papyrus to do it.

You walk into the living room, but Papyrus is nowhere to be seen. You look around, wondering where is he as you walked upstairs to his room and knocked on his door. You don't really want to enter his or Sans' room, as its disrespectful. There is no answer, so maybe Papyrus is not inside his room.

You wonder where did he go. Did he go outside? Maybe he got a sudden business to attend?

You walk back downstairs and realized that Papyrus heeled-boots are nowhere to be seen, so he's probably out, going somewhere.

You just hope he'll be fine on his way to his destination...

You walk up to the window and look outside. The place is covered in white because of the snow and you can see footprints on the side roads along with people walking there. Ah, you want to play with the snow, but both Sans and Papyrus ordered you to not going outside because its pretty dangerous for ("a weakling like--") you.

What to do?

_**"Disobey them."** _

...

You turned around and walked up to the back door, unlocking and opened it on impulse before you step to the snowy ground outside. You jumped a bit at the very cold, white thing on the ground when it touched your feet, but somehow it makes you excited and you crouched down to take a handful of snow. This is amazing! Its cold, but its so beautiful! This is so exciting!

But...

...

You keep standing on the cold white ground while you dazed out got who knows how long. What are you doing here...? Why are you outside...? What did you do...? Why...?

_**"Let me takeover."** _

...

XxX

Sans lets out a heavy sigh, despite not having lungs at all as he walks back home. This is so frustrating! If that incident didn't happen at all, surely you--!!

Right before he reached his hand to the door handle, he felt something is wrong.

Very, very wrong.

He quickly opened the door and stepped into the unusual cold house, slammed close the door before he widens his eye sockets when he saw you standing in the kitchen/dining room with a bloody hand that drips to the floor and knife in hand along with opened backdoor. Your lips looked blue while your feet and the tips of your fingers are red, yet your face seem apathetic before you slowly turned to look at him and he immediately frozen in place. You slowly smiled at him before you fell to the floor motionlessly as the knife clattered away to the floor near you.

Sans is sweating bullets at this before he teleports to you and quickly checks on you. You just fainted and you're not dead, which is pretty good despite your palm got slashed open and you got frostbite. Shit. This is bad. He should hurry and makes you warm before you die.

Sans quickly held you up bridal style and teleports away to Toriel's house. His house doesn't have a fireplace to make you warm, but her house has one and the magic fire is always on. He doesn't care if the former queen gets mad at him, as long as you're not dead, its all worth it.

Not again.

"please don't die, sweetheart...! not again...! please...!" Sans chanted out as he sat you down on his lap as he sat down right in front of the fireplace and checks on your fresh slashed wound. Why the fuck did you (is it even you?) do that to yourself?! Shit fuck motherfucker fucking hell fucking heck!!! What should he do?! Heal you?! He can't heal shit unlike the former queen!! He needs to heal you, but how?!!

This is all his fault! If he didn't leave you all alone at home, this won't happen at all!! He's such a useless piece of shit! He can't even look at you in the eye for more that a minute at max, moreover to keep an eye socket on you!! Useless!!

He quickly takes off his jacket and put you down to the floor near the fireplace before putting the jacket over you and left to search for a first aid kit. Its pretty dangerous to put you near a fireplace, but the fire is magic, so it will not harm you. Your slashed palm is still bleeding and he needs to treat it fast! He doesn't give a shit if this house is not his! He just needs some alcohol to clean your wound and bandages! The bandages at home are out already, so the only way to treat you correctly is this house!

He quickly ran back to you and found you clattering your teeth together despite of you still unconscious. The heat is slowly back to you, which is pretty good because you're not dead. He grabs your wrist and takes a bottle of alcohol before he rips open the cap using his teeth and pours all of the alcohol into your wound, which made you wide awake and screams out, trying your best to pull your hand away but Sans' grip is strong.

Sans hugs you close as he tried his best to hold your wrist in place. It hurts him too to see you in pain, but its for your own good. He puts your head to his chest while you cried into his chest after an agonizing few minutes, slowly calming down despite you're still shivering.

Sans slowly bandaged your hand neatly and carefully. Having a little brother with high ego and strength like Papyrus is making him to master the term of 'healing without magic' AKA using first aid kits to deal with wounds/small cracks/etc. of the tall skeleton. He wipes your tears from your closed eyes as he pulled his jacket on you closer to provide more heat other than the magic fire from the fireplace.

"what the fuck did you do, sweet-cheeks? you should stop putting your whole life on edge again that about to tip over into the death pit." Sans grumbled in frustration.

"please don't do that again. i beg you."

XxX

You hissed in pain as you accidentally put your hand to your head right after you're awake. You look at your pained hand and scrunched up your eyebrows in confusion when you saw your hand is bandaged pretty heavily but neatly. What happened...?

"______! What did you do to yourself again this time?!" You flinched a bit and turned to see Flowey on the nightstand, looked pretty mad and near to cry out. This is the first time Flowey yells at you...

"What did you do this time?! Why did you harm yourself again?! Stop it! Please stop it! Don't do that again! Don't put yourself in the harm way ever again!" He exclaimed fumingly while you curled up in fear.

You don't know. You don't know what happened...! Why did Flowey yells at you? What happened to your hand?! What is going on?!!

"H-hey, _____. C-can you hear me?" You snapped out from your monologuing and you saw Flowey's regretted face when he saw your scared figure.

"I-i'm so sorry, _____. I... For yelling at you like that..." Flowey said as he looked down in regret, "its just... It really worries me if you're hurt. Not only me, but the others too. Especially both Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus felt bad for leaving you by yourself like that, and Sans got yelled at by Toriel for breaking into her house." He continued and slowly looked up to look at you.

"_____, can you tell me what happened...?" Flowey asked you slowly and you shook your head. You really don't know. The last thing you remember is a voice is...telling you...to...

...

You shook your head. You don't know. You really don't remember.

"I see..." Flowey replied in slight disappointment.

["I'm sorry..."] You signed back with one hand.

"Its alright! I understand if you don't remember." Flowey said, "...its not like everyone did..." He whispered softly and its beyond your hearing reach before he looks back to you, "anyway! How are you feeling now?" He asked with a smile.

["I'm confused."] You replied in confusion.

"Right. You must be pretty confused," He replied with a nod, "Sans found you at home holding a bloodied knife with your palm slashed open before you fainted. He brought you here to treat you and warm you up because you also got frostbite." He explained.

Frostbite? But why would you get frostbite? You don't get it!

"Sans also said that the backdoor was opened from inside, which means you opened it." He added. You did? But...why?

"Oh well, i guess you should take a rest again. You lost quite a lot amount of blood, so you should take a rest to replenish your strength back." Flowey told you with a smile. You guess so...

You just nodded at that and look at your bandage hand before you closed your eyes to take a rest. You don't know what just happened. You don't remember it at all. Why can't you remember? What makes you forget about it? Why did this happen? What just happened?

Slowly, you drifted back off to sleep, not noticing Flowey's pained look while he looks at you.

"Why did you do that?"


	15. Ugly Duckling Refusal and Black Wolves Disagreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!
> 
> As you know, i just got into the college life as a communication visual and design student and assignments are EVERYWHERE. But its not that many this week, so yeah!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

"What Did I Told You About Harming Yourself, You Idiotic Human?" Papyrus asked in annoyance while observing your injury and you look down in apology and in guilt.

"Tch, You Need To Stitch This Injury. Plain Bandages And Normal Treatment With No Stitching To Stitch Close The Slashed Injury Is A No Go." Papyrus said in a huff. O-oh.

You just nodded at that. After all, its still your fault for injuring yourself, despite of you not remembering any of it. You felt really guilty for making everyone worried about you. Well... Most of all of them, as Alphys doesn't really react, but it doesn't really matter to you either. Alphys looks creepy sometimes too...

"And Stitching Means Going To The Human Hospital." He continued while grumbled a bit and you paled a bit.

You hate hospitals. You really despise it from the bottom of your heart. You really, really **hate** it. Not only that, but you're scared of it too. You're terrified of it. Really, really **terrified** of it.

You quickly shook your head at that. No. Definitely not. M-maybe you can just let it be and it will heal up by itself without stitches! Y-yeah!

"No. You're Going To Get Stitches And Its Final." Papyrus quickly told you and you paled more. No no. No way in your whole life. Nope.

You quickly jumped off of bed and ran off toward the door, but Papyrus grabbed you and carried you like a potato sack on his shoulder. N-no! No way ( ** _in fucking hell_** )! You don't want to go to the hospital! You don't want to GO!!!

You struggled from Papyrus by kicking your legs and waving your arms around while Papyrus carried you as he walks out from your room to downstairs. N-no!! You don't want to GO!! No!! _**NO!!**_

Suddenly, you swung your arm towards Papyrus skull, about to hit him in full force. But when it collided into Papyrus' skull, it barely even hurt the tall skeleton and he turned to look at you with his scary red eye lights and eye sockets that it made you flinch in fear.

"Did You Just Hit Me, Human?" He asked. Oh no, he's furious. He's going to punish you. He's going to punish you. _He's going to punish you..._

"You Really Are A Weakling! You Can't Even Manage To Bring Any Damage When You Hit Me!" He said in slight annoyance, "You Really Need A Training To Get Stronger!" He added as both of you and Papyrus finally in the living room where everyone else is.

"why did you carried him like a potato sack, boss?" Sans asked when he saw both of you and Papyrus.

"He Tried To Run Away When I Told Him That His Injury Need To Be Stitched." Papyrus answered in a huff. No! You hate hospitals! Please don't take you there!

"I can stitch his injury instead of going to Human hospital." Alphys suggested.

...

"you can stitch shit? do you even know human anatomy?" Sans asked back suspiciously.

"Sure i do. I've read human anatomies when Frisk showed me one a year ago." Alphys replied.

"do you even think i'm going to trust and let you do that?" Sans replied with a growl.

"Come in, Sans! Just trust Alphys would you?" Undyne said.

"no. never will and never going to." Sans replied. They both growled at each other for a few moments before Flowey stopped them.

"Stop it now, would you please?! There is no time for arguing!" Flowey exclaimed.

"ugh, fine. i'll stitch his wound." Sans said in a huff. N-no no! You're fine without stitches! Million times fine about it!

You struggled from Papyrus hold, but Papyrus doesn't seem to flinch as he kept standing still like a mannequin. No! You don't want anything! You'll be fine! No hospital!

"Stop Struggling, Human. You Don't Want To Fell Onto Your Face, Right?" Papyrus told you. B-but you don't want to go to hospital!

Tears start to build up from your eyes and you sobbed softly, which made Papyrus panicked a bit.

"you made him cry, boss." Sans commented calmly.

"Shut Up, Sans! Its Not My Fault!" Papyrus protested before he turns to you, "Why Are You Crying, Human? Stop Crying!" He said.

["I don't want to go to the hospital!"] You signed as you sobbed softly.

"He said he doesn't want to go to the hospital," Flowey translated for you, "but why?" He asked you.

["Its scary... Its so white... A-and it smells weird... A-and pale people are flying everywhere...!"] You answered him, ["i don't like it!"]

"He doesn't like the hospital because its so white, smells weird, and ghosts are everywhere." Flowey said to the others.

"ghosts? sweet-cheeks, you're scared of them?" Sans asked you and you nodded.

["They're always chasing me..."] You answered him.

"right. human hospital is a no-go then," Sans stated firmly, "let's just search Muffet to stitch it." He continued while Papyrus wiped your tears and snot with a handkerchief.

"Muffet? That Bitch Will Overcharge It, You Idiot!" Papyrus replied, "Besides, I Don't Trust Her!" He added.

"then what else should we do, you asshole? stitch his wound by ourselves? we can't stitch shit especially human's skin." Sans snapped.

"Huh! I See That You Forgot That I, The Great Papyrus Is Able To Stitch!" Papyrus said.

"his skin is not a fucking cloth, you idiot. use your goddamn brain, you numbskull." Sans replied while rolling his eye lights.

"Shut The Fuck Up, You Fucking Idiot. You Can't Tell Me What To Do!" Papyrus snapped.

"well, i was thinking about the human's safety, you bitch. i don't give a fucking damn about you!" Sans snapped back and they both growled at each others like two wolves about to pounce at each others before one of their eye lights is glowing and sharpened bones are appears in the air, which made you panicked a bit.

O-oh no! W-what to do?! W-why won't anybody stop them?!

You turned and saw that most everyone is actually eating chisps while watching on the sofa and Flowey is got held down by Frisk as he tried to yell at the two skeletons to stop.

O-oh no! W-what to do?! T-tell them to stop?!

You tried to get their attentions, but they're too preoccupied by each others and Papyrus actually throws you away from both of them to the others on the sofa, which thankfully Undyne caught you.

"Don't stop them, _____! This is a good dramatic scene!" Undyne said with wide grin, "even almost as better as anime!" B-but the house will get destroyed in no time later!

You tried to struggle yourself from Undyne, but she's too strong. No wonder she's the ex-Head of the Royal Guard.

But still...

You don't want them to fight. Why would the fight, anyway? This is all your fault. If you didn't injure yourself, all of this won't happen. You're such a failure. You're the one who made them fought each others. You're an idiot. You should've just off dead.

Just like everyone said.

"You two! Stop fighting!" Flowey finally exclaimed as he finally struggled out from Frisk and both skeletons immediately stop. The others booed at this and Undyne's loosen her strength that you're able to struggle out from her to both skeletons.

You quickly hug them both pretty tightly, which made them both flinched a bit at this. Well, your arms are too scrawny, but you tried your best on hugging them.

"...don't fight...its bad..." You said very softly that only both Sans and Papyrus heard it.

They both widened their eye sockets and they seem a bit shocked at this that they look a bit guilty. You don't think using your voice is a good thing, but your hand language won't be able to reach Papyrus as he doesn't understand it, so there's no choice but use your voice.

You shook your head to them, silently telling them that fighting is bad. You don't want anyone to fight each others and hurt each others. You don't like seeing anyone hurt and/or fight, especially because of you.

"...sorry about that, sweet-cheeks." Sans apologized softly.

"...I Apologize." Papyrus apologized too and you shook your head.

["Its okay. I accept your apologies."] You told them with a small smile.

"What the hell happened? What are you two apologizing for?" Alphys asked.

"The Human Told Us To Not Fighting Each Other Because It Makes Him Sad." Papyrus answered calmly.

"What?! But that is a good source of dramatic tension in real life!" Undyne exclaimed in slight disappointment.

"Finally! They really shouldn't fight each other a lot, as they're brothers." Flowey commented in relief.

"welp, now that it settled. let's off to Muffet to stitch your wound." Sans said to you. You hesitated a bit, but you nodded slowly.

Really, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was weird.
> 
> I got class this morning and its about to start. College life is pretty fun! But not to my wallet.
> 
> Now i need to focus on Cold and Warmth before doing another assignments later...
> 
> ThiefofStealth


	16. Ugly Duckling Meet The Spider Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya. Its been a while since the last time i updated this story. Its not hiatus or discontinued, of course! Just updating in the velocity of a snail, thanks to cooleg.
> 
> Well, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

"Welcome, welcome, my dearies! How can i help you in my cafe?" A spider-like woman asked at the time you and the others step into the cafe(???) with a smile that is somehow... a bit dangerous-like.

...somehow you want to take your thoughts back from earlier about this.

"Muffet." Sans said shortly with neutral face and the Muffet person giggled softly.

"Sans." She replied before she giggled back, "how can i help you?" She asked.

"i need you to stitch his palm up." Sans answered as he took your hand up to show her.

"Oh my, what happened to you, little fly?" She asked as she walked up to you, but as she's around two steps from you, both Sans and Papyrus pulled you back and stand right in front of you.

"Ahuhuhuhu, don't be so cautious, dearies. As long you didn't do anything to this place and the spiders, i won't bite hard~" Muffet said.

"Don't You Dare Do Anything Funny To Him, Woman." Papyrus warned and Muffet giggled.

"I won't, Papy dearie~" She replied.

Both Sans and Papyrus moved away a bit as Muffet approached you and nervousness crept up to the back of your neck. Somehow, this spider-lady is... a bit dangerous.

"Now, what happened to you, little fly?" She asked you.

["It seems like i cut myself, but i have no clear memory of it."] You answered her with your good hand.

"Ooh, you cut yourself? Well, you should be more careful, little fly dearie~" She told you as she inspected your wounded hand, "my, my, come here, little fly. I will stitch it up for you." She said as she grabs your wrist and took you along to a door. O-oh, u-umm...

You don't think this is a good idea.

"don't even think on it, you bitch." Sans said darkly as he grabs one of Muffet's wrists.

"If You Do Something To Him, I Will End You." Papyrus growled as he grabs your shoulder.

"Ahuhuhuhu! Don't worry, you two. I won't do anything to the little fly~" Muffet told them as she slaps Sans' hand away from her wrist with one of her hands.

"listen, sweety. if she did something bad, just--uhh... just Fight or just scream. we'll come right away." Sans told you and you nodded. You just hope nothing bad will happen, though.

You walked along with Muffet as she took you to the back door. Right as you're inside, you saw that the place is full of spider webs and spiders are everywhere.

Oh.

"Ahuhuhuhu~ You're not scared of spiders. That's pretty rare for humans." Muffet said as she stops her steps and looks at you.

Well, the 'prison' is full of spiders too. Not that many as the place is not that dusty and dry, but as your eyes are already used to see in the dark, you can see them in the corner tops of the 'prison' when your eyes are not blindfolded.

You're not scared of them. They're the only witnesses there that saw the cruelty of your father did to you, and the ones who spend their time with you through hard times.

You just shook your head and you felt something is landed on your head and shoulders. You turned your head and saw middle-sized spiders. You smiled at them as they look at you with their many eyes and you heard soft giggle.

"Ahuhuhuhu~. My sisters seem to like you, little fly. You must be a good person," Muffet said with a smile, "now. Let's proceed to the next room for your stitching~" She continued and you nodded, following her along to one of the doors there and enters a bedroom.

"Now lay down on the bed, little fly~. I'll be back." Muffet said as she left the room, leaving you with the spiders on your shoulders and head.

You look around the room. Its a typical girl's room. The bed is colored dark pink and the wall is dark violet. Spider webs are in every top corners of the room, but not that many unlike the place outside. Its a decent bedroom, if not including the spider webs.

"I'm back, dearie~. Are you having a good time looking around the room?" You turned and saw Muffet with a box in hand. O-oh. You got caught red-handed.

"Ahuhuhu~! Don't worry, i won't be mad," Muffet continued as she approached you, "now, lay down on the bed, little fly. I need to stitch your wound." She told you. Umm, okay...

But as you lay down on the bed, your whole body sticks on the bed and Muffet giggles. Oh no.

"Now, now. Don't panic, little fly. I don't have any poison to make you sleepy without killing you, so i need you to stay still and not letting out any sound. Alright, dearie?" Muffet asked you with the dangerous smile of hers. O-oh no.

"Hmm... Or maybe i should bind your mouth so you won't be as noisy!" Muffet pointed out. O-oh n-no...

But before you can do anything, the spiders from before bind up your wrists and ankles using spider threads and Muffet shoved a cloth right into your mouth as Muffet giggles seeing your figure.

"Ahuhuhuhu~! Look at your pitiful figure, little fly~. Its so delicious..." Muffet commented as she licked her lips and fangs in a predatory manner, "now. Hold still, because this is going to be hurt~." She told you and she suddenly rips the bandages off from your wounded hand.

You want to scream, but if you do with a cloth inside of your mouth, you'll choke and you can't breath, so you just whimpered pretty loudly, but not loud enough for your f-friends to hear you.

Muffet laughed and wipes off the tears from your eyes with one of her hands. "Aww, don't cry, little fly~. After all, i still haven't stitch your wound yet~." Muffet told you and you shivered a bit in fear. 

Your breath hitched as you held down your scream of pain as Muffet suddenly pours down a bottle of stinging water(???) right into your wound. It hurts! It stings! You want it to stop! You want this to end!! It hurts so bad!!

"Hmm... I kinda feel bad for making you feel the pain, but its better this way rather than you die if i use my poison on you," Muffet said as she brushes your wet bangs aside softly, "just endure it for a few moments, alright dearie? I just need to stitch your wound and bandage it and everything will be over. I'll try to stitch your wound as quick as i could. Can you do that for me, dearie?" She asked you softly.

You can't do much but nodded. Try to endure it. Its just for a few moments. Everything is going to be alright.

You can't do anything but to stay determined.

XxX

"And we're done! Are you still with me, dearie?" Muffet asked you as she helps you up to sat up. You nodded weakly as you leaned on her while she brushed away the spider threads from your wrists and ankles gently and took out the cloth from your mouth before throwing it away to the trash can.

It still hurts, but not as much as before. You're grateful that everything is finally over. 

Now you just want to sleep everything away.

"Drink this, dearie. Don't worry, i didn't poison it." Muffet offered you a glass of something and you drank it slowly. At the time the drink touched your tastebuds, everything is not that horrible anymore and you felt a little bit better now. 

And the drink tastes good too.

"Ahuhuhu~. Tastes good, right? Its my cafe's speciality, Spider Cider. You can eat my cafe's speciality, Spider Donuts, too for free, as you're Frisk's friend. Besides, you need to replenish your strength after all of that, right?" Muffet told you with a smile. You just nodded at that and slowly drinking the cider until its empty. Everything feels better now. That's good...

"Hmm... Your dress is covered in blood. You need to change." Muffet said with a huff as she looks at you. You look down and true, the dress you wear is covered by dry blood. O-oh, but you didn't bring clean clothes...

"Ahuhuhu, luckily for you, i have several clothes that won't fit me anymore. Let me take them for you~." And by that, Muffet left the room and came back with a basket in hands.

"Oh, i forgot that you don't have six arms... I think i have that one particular clothes that will fit you..." Muffet said as she searches for that clothes through the other clothing in the basket. "Ooh, i found it! Here you go, dearie! I bet this will look good on this one!" She announced as she shows you a--

A dress.

A-again?!

"Wear that with this!" Muffet showed you a sweater with dark purple color and the sleeves are six. B-but why giving you a dress?!

You look at the dress again. Its sleeveless and backless pink and black colored dress with balloon-like knee-length skirt. White spider web patterns are scattered around on the dress too. Its actually pretty, but why a dress?

You want to protest, but you got no heart to tell Muffet no as she's looking at you with hopeful eyes, so you just nodded and let her dressing you up like a doll before taking you back to where your f-friends are.

"woah." Is the only reaction Sans gave when he saw you, along with frozen up Papyrus when he saw you just then.

"And now that will be 6666 G." Muffet suddenly said with sly smile as she offered four of her hands to both Sans and Papyrus. Two to Sans, while the other two go to Papyrus.

"You're Overcharging!!" Papyrus exclaimed out.

"Hey, i made the little fly become a butterfly, of course you have to pay more." Muffet replied calmly.

"You Think We Got Enough Gold For That?!" Papyrus exclaimed back and Muffet rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Fine. 6000 G then." Muffet concluded.

"still too expensive." Sans replied as you approached him and he lets you to sit between his femurs on the seat.

"6000 G or 9999 G." Muffet finally said. Sans growled and threw a sack of something to Muffet, who caught it gracefully.

"Nice doing business with you, dearies~. Come again next time~." Muffet told you and the others as you and both Sans and Papyrus stood up and left the place, back to the cold and freezing outside.

"listen to me, sweetheart," you turned and looked at Sans in questioning look, "please don't hurt yourself again. not only its not good for you, the price on fixing you up is kinda pricey too." Sans told you. O-oh.

Its true; after all, they both are not full-timer worker. Even though they're pretty much rich, as Monsters' currency is Gold, and golds are very pricey in the Surface.

You really should be careful so you won't be a burden to them.

You just nodded silently as the three of you walked back home.

You need a job to repay them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to give kudos and/or comments! I really appreciate those!
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	17. Ugly Duckling's--[REDACTED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be short, but its still a chapter, right?
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter~

As you woke up, you noticed that the house is empty, just like usual mornings. But the skull thing is around you, looking out for you. You're getting used to it being around you; it even help you up when you want to do something.

But it prevents you to get close to the sharp utensils in the kitchen and the doors to outside.

You need to search for a job or two outside, but the skull is preventing you from going outside.

["Please Mr. Skull. I need to go outside."] You told it, but the skull won't budge an inch, despite being floated from the ground.

You pouted at this and stomped your foot to the ground in annoyance. You want to go outside! You need to search a job! You need to repay both Sans and Papyrus!

["Come on, Mr. Skull! I need to find a job!"] You told it once again, but it still giving the same reaction. You sighed out and thought that whatever you do, the skull won't care and won't budge.

This is useless. At this rate, you'll never can repay both Sans and Papyrus...

In the end, you can't do a thing but sleeping on the sofa until Papyrus came home.

"I'm Back, Human. You're Not Making Any Trouble Like Last Time, Are You?" Papyrus asked you as he patted you in the head. You shook your head sleepily, as you just woke up. You can't do anything in the house anyway. You got prevented to go outside or nearing the kitchen, and you're not rude enough to enter both Sans' and/or Papyrus' rooms.

"Good. I Bought You A Book For You To Read From My Workplace, By The Way." Papyrus said as he takes out a book from nowhere (?!!) and gave it to you.

Its a picture book.

You wonder what kind of story it tells.

Oh wait. Papyrus said that he bought it from his workplace. Does that means that he works at a bookstore?

"Do You Want To Read It?" He asked you as you observed it closely. You shook your head at the question. You don't want to read it now. You want to read it later.

"Alright Then. Do You Want To Have A Lunch First?" He asked you. You shook your head. Even though you barely eat this morning until now, you hardly feel hungry. The breakfast that Papyrus saved for you is barely touched.

Oh, he made sandwiches, by the way. It tasted good, but your appetite is not rising up enough for you to finish it.

"You Barely Ate The Sandwiches I Made You. Not Even A Sandwich Is Finished." Papyrus said as he checks on the sandwiches, which just have a small bite on one of the sandwiches and its barely touched.

O-oh, you're wasting food. H-he's going to hit you for doing that...

"It Is Fine, Human. I'm Not Mad At You." Papyrus told you calmly as he patted you on the head softly, "Well, I Was Wondering On Why You Barely Touch It. Do You Want To Tell Me Why?" He asked you and it makes you nervous as you look at Papyrus' red eye lights.

Its...

You pointed at the bread part at the sandwiches and shook your head. You have enough of breads. It makes you remember the days back in the 'prison' and you don't want to remember it again.

"You...Don't Like Bread?" He asked and you nodded. He sighed and took the plate of sandwiches before wrapping it with thin plastic-like thing (you don't know what its called) and put it on the kitchen counter.

"I See, Human. I'll Try To Take A Note On Whatever You Hate In Your Food. Do You Hate Anything Else Other Than Bread?" He asked you.

You shook your head. You didn't get enough time right before you got 'prisoned', not that your mom had enough money to buy food other than rice and dried plum or dried fish for both of you.

"Just Bread? And Are You Allergic To Something?" He asked you.

Allergic to something??

"Like, A Thing, An Animal, Or To A Certain Food." He added. Oh. You...don't think so, so no. You shook your head on that.

"I See. Well, As The Sun Is Still High In The Sky, Do You Want To Go Out And Take A Walk?" He asked and you nodded at that, "Good. Then Wear Your Coat And Your Muffler And Your Winter Boots." He told you and you did what he told you.

"GB, You Stay Here And Watch The House. That's An Order." Papyrus ordered the skull right before both of you and him went out to take a walk. The skull ignored him and floated away, which annoys Papyrus up.

You held onto Papyrus huge, boney hand as you looked around the place in awe. Woah, there are so many colorful lights hanging around on the walls, trees, and many more! How pretty!

But on what occasion?

"Giftmas, Or Christmas, As Humans Called It, Is Nearing, So Humans And Monsters Are Preparing For The Day To Come By Decorating The Town By Colorful Lights, Pine Trees, And Other Stuffs." Papyrus told you.

Giftmas? Christmas?

"It Held On 25th December." He added.

Oh!

Its on your birthday!

On your...birthday...

...

You held Papyrus' hand tighter as you look away from the colorful lights and other decorations on the street and looked down to the white ground, which taking Papyrus' attention a bit.

"Is There Something Wrong, Human?" He asked and you shook your head. Papyrus squinted his eye sockets at this.

You're getting suspicious. He wanted to ask you again, but even though you did answer him, he won't understand a thing if you use sign language.

He needs to study sign languages.

You waited patiently on a bench as Papyrus is going somewhere at the moment. He said that he'll be real quick before he left, so you decided to just wait for him.

You blew out your breath to your freezing hands before you rubbed it together to gain warmth and held it together. Its cold.

Cold...

_CRACK!_

You hitched your breath as you held onto your chest.

_CRACK!!_

It hurts...! Its cold...! Everything feels hurt... Everything is cold... Everything is black...

_CRACK! CRASH!_

...

As you woke up, you noticed that the house is empty, just like usual mornings. But the skull thing is around you, looking out for you. You're getting used to it being around you; it even help you up when you want to do something.

But it prevents you to get close to the sharp utensils in the kitchen and the doors to outside.

You need to search for a job or two outside, but the skull is preventing you from going outside--

Suddenly, the front door is slammed open and revealing Sans, who seems just like running a marathon. He panted out heavily and launched himself to you, hugging you tight and engulfing you with his boney body, much to your confusion.

U-umm...?

"oh god, thank goodness you're still here..." Sans said softly as he nuzzled onto the top of your head and pulled you into his embraces.

"i thought...! i thought...! y-you...!" Sans sobbed out as he held you close to his chest. He didn't say anything else but sobbing onto you while you're completely confused at this.

What...is happening??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...wonder what happen, eh?
> 
> Anyway! Don't forget to give kudos and comments! Or just one of them is fine. Really.
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	18. Ugly Duckling's First Decorating Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry for the delay! College happens and its holiday now! XD
> 
> But after some personal events that happened recently, i finally able to finish the chapter!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

_"Go to sleep, _____. Keep sleeping. The real life is too scary for you. Keep dreaming, _____..."_

_"In the dream, everything will be alright and beautiful, just like the place you dream of."_

_"Sleep, _____. Keep on dreaming...for eternity."_

XXX

You covers Sans' body with a blanket as he fell asleep on the sofa after he cried himself to sleep. You let out a small sigh as you sat down on the floor beside the sofa, observing Sans' face and the creases under his closed eye sockets.

You...really wondered what happened though.

Sans refused to tell anything to you of what actually happened as he embraced you earlier. He also hard to read, so you can't really tell what is actually happened.

Sans...is suffering.

It saddens you to know that one of your friends is suffering and you don't know how to lessen and end their sufferings. You feel...useless.

...

Should you...pray?

Your mom said that praying to God is one of several ways to lessen your worries of anything that happens to you, and she also said that God also can do miracles to you and grant your wishes. The God also can show you ways to end all problems, or so she said.

Maybe...just maybe...

He can do a miracle to Sans so he won't suffer anymore?

He hopes so.

You slowly held Sans' boney hand with your hands and closed your eyes to pray to God.

You...want to end Sans' suffering. You want Sans to be happy. You want everyone to be happy. You want to make everyone happy. You want God to show you the way to make everyone happy and not suffering anymore. You want everyone to start loving each other instead of hating and starting wars here and there. You want to end everyone's problems and sufferings. 

You want to help everyone. 

You want them to be...happy, just like you in this...

...

Everything will be okay. You just know it.

Everything is going to be fine.

XXX

You heard the front door being opened and you peeked out from the kitchen to see who is it, only to see Papyrus coming inside the house. You approaches him and he patted you in the head.

"You're Not Making Any Troubles Like Before, Are You?" He asked you and you shook your head.

"Did You Eat The Broth I Made You?" He asked you and you nodded.

"Good. I Got A Feeling You Don't Like Bread, So I Discarded The Idea Of Making You Sandwiches And Made Broth For You Instead." He explained.

How...did he know that you don't like bread?

"I...Just Got A Feeling That You Hate Breads." He answered when he saw your confused expression. Oh.

He said the same thing as before, though.

It seems that Papyrus also realizes it and his cheekbones redden a bit, maybe of embarrassment.

"A-Anyway! Why Sans Is Already Back? Isn't His Shift Ends In The Evening?" He asked when he saw Sans sleeping on the sofa.

Oh yeah.

Sans also said that his shift always ends in the evening.

Umm...

Why didn't he get scared that he'll get fired by the boss?

"I Bought You A Book, By The Way." Papyrus said as a book suddenly appeared on his hand(?!!) and gave it to you. You took it and observed it. 

Its a picture book.

You wonder what kind of story it tells.

"Do You Want To Read It Now?" Papyrus asked. You shook your head. "Do You Want To Read It Later After Dinner?" He asked again and you nodded.

"Well, Its Still Two In The Afternoon, Do You Want To Take A Small Walk In The Neighborhood?" Papyrus asked and you perked up in excitement. Ooh! You finally get to go outside!

You nodded and Papyrus patted your head at this. How adorable.

"Well, Hurry And Wear Your Winter Garments. I'll Wake Sans Up So This Lazybones Come Along With Us And Not Sleeping For Days." Papyrus said and you nodded, turning around and left the living room to wear your winter garments while Papyrus is waking Sans up.

After you finished, you walked back downstairs and saw that Sans is finally awake. He waved sleepily at you as you approached him.

["A-are you okay now, Sans?"] You asked him.

"i'm fine, sweetheart. thanks for worrying." Sans replied with a shrug.

"He'll Be Fine, Human. He's Just Being Lazy." Papyrus commented.

"shut up, boss." Sans replied.

U-umm...

"Come On. The Day Is Still Going On And The Day Will Be Over Before You Know It." Papyrus said.

"yea sure." Sans replied.

As you step outside, the cold wind blew into your face, several flurries of the snow landed on your face and you shivered at this. You're still can't stand the cold, but its fine for now, you guess.

You and both Sans and Papyrus walked along in the neighborhood. No words were exchanged while walking, as you're too busy looking around and both Sans and Papyrus don't feel like talking about things.

You found out that people are decorating the places with colorful lamps is because the Christmas is coming. And Christmas is actually on your birthday!

...speaking of birthday...

You wonder when are both Sans and Papyrus' birthdays?

"what's wrong, sweet-cheeks?" Sans asked you when he saw you face.

["When are you two's birthdays?"] You asked him.

"me and Papyrus' birthdays?" He asked back and you nodded.

"Mine's In August 16th." Papyrus answered casually.

"mine's in April 25th." Sans answered you, "but why would you want to know our birthdays?" He asked.

["I'm just curious..."] You answered him slowly.

"When's Your Birthday Anyway, Human?" Papyrus asked you.

U-umm...

How should you answer that question...

["Its on Christmas..."] You answered slowly.

"so your birthday its on Christmas." Sans pointed out.

"WHAT?!" You flinched at Papyrus' loud voice, but he was just surprise, no harm done. Calm down, you.

"Your Birthday Is On Christmas?!" Papyrus asked you and you nodded timidly at that.

"Hmm... And Christmas Is Coming In A Few Days, Together With Your Birthday, Human. We Need To Prepare On Everything." Papyrus said to himself.

I-is he going to celebrate your birthday along with Christmas?!

You waved your hands along with shaking your head in disagreement. H-he doesn't have to c-celebrate your birthday! I-its no big deal anyway! I-its just your birthday!

"what, you don't want your birthday to be celebrated along with Christmas day, sweetheart?" Sans asked and you nodded at that.

"Nonsense, Human! We Will Celebrate Christmas AND Your Birthday! No Buts!" B-but--!

B-but--!!

U-umm--!

N-ngggghhh...!

I-its no big deal, really! I-its just a waste of money and time! E-even your mom told you that!

["I-its okay! Y-you don't need to celebrate my birthday! Its not that important anyway!"] You quickly told them that.

"its important, hun. whoever told you that your birthday is not important is just a big-fat liar." Sans told you, "you're important to us now, sweetheart. and that's all what matters." He added and he patted your head.

Important...

You're...important...to them...

And that's...all what matters...

Somehow, your chest tightens as your face felt warm a bit.

It feels...good.

"Come On. We Need To Bring The Christmas Tree Up After This. Human! Do You Want To Buy Some Snacks Before We Go Home?" Papyrus asked and you nodded at this. A snack... You wonder what kind of snack Papyrus will buy for you.

You and both Sans and Papyrus walked and actually approached one of the vendors in the street. You look up at the sign and it says 'Crepe Delight'. You wonder what kind of snack is it.

"sweetheart, you can order what kind of crepe you want to the seller." Sans told you, "you can see all kinds of crepe the seller sells here." He added as he shows you a paper full of words and pictures.

You took the paper and realized that there are many kinds of 'crepe thing' here. U-umm... Y-you don't know which one should you choose... Everything looks tasty... O-oh, but you should just pick one... Or your debt on both of them will pile up more...

You just choose randomly and gave the paper back to Sans, who take it and tells the seller your order, along with both Sans and Papyrus' orders. And now, you and both Sans and Papyrus have to wait for the crepes done.

Papyrus saw a dry leaf got tangled in your long hair and he actually wants to take it, but he panicked a bit when he accidentally tangled his fingers to your long hair and pulled it, which resulting you to flinch in pain. He apologizes as he tried his best to untangle your hair from his boney fingers while Sans taking and paying for the crepes. After more than ten minutes, he finally able to free his fingers from your hair and ate his crepe silently while watching you eating your crepe in silent fascination, along with Sans.

After you've finished your crepe (you're the slowest eater between Sans, Papyrus, and you!), you and both Sans and Papyrus walked back home. After you step into the house, the usual warm temperature of the house greets you and it feels nice.

You really wonder how's Spring, Summer, and Autumn feels like here.

"You Should Wash Yourself First Using Warm Water, Human. After You Finish, Then We'll Build The Christmas Tree Together later." Papyrus told you. You nodded slowly at that as you discarded your winter garments and put it at its places tidily before you walked upstairs to your room to take spare clothes and walk back downstairs to take a bath.

As you tried your best to dry your long hair after you washed yourself, you started to think that you really should cut off your hair. Its getting a bit annoying and its wasting the shampoo that Papyrus bought you.

You stepped out from the bathroom and saw both Sans and Papyrus are currently doing something. You approached them slowly and you saw a tree-like thing, but its made of plastic.

"oh, you're done already." Sans pointed out after he and Papyrus brought the tree up so it stands tall and decorated it with colorful lamps (after they turn it on). The tree is not as tall as Papyrus, but its definitely looming over you.

"wanna decorate it together?" Sans asked you and you nodded. You never decorate a christmas tree before, so this is a new experience for you.

"Here Are The Decorations." Papyrus offers a box full of sphere-like things. You take one curiously and watched both Sans and Papyrus decorating the tree. Oh, so you just need to hang the sphere-things to the branches of the tree by the string.

You hanged the decoration on the branch closest to you before you did another, but this time on different branch. Before you know it, the tree is fully decorated.

"Do You Want To Place The Star On Top Of The Tree, Human?" Papyrus asked you.

Star???

"its the last piece of decorations for the christmas tree. its usually Papyrus who places it, but this year is a special occasion." Sans said, "go on, sweetheart. this is your first time decorating a christmas tree, right? you should be the one who places the star on top of the tree this year to mark your first christmas." He continued.

Papyrus gave you the star decoration before he held you up and places you on his shoulder. You held onto the star a bit tightly before you place it on top of the tree. Papyrus puts you down and you look at the decorated Christmas tree in awe.

"This Marks As Your First Decorating Christmas Tree With Us, Human! How Are You Feeling About This?" Papyrus asked you.

It feels...

Great.

You felt your chest tightens a bit at this as your face warms up again.

It feels...incredibly great...

And you really like that kind of feelings.

You feel...

Happy.

Truly happy.

You really hope this kind of feeling will last for ever.

You just really hope on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, Reader feels happy! Good for him!
> 
> Anyway! Please leave comment or kudos if you like this story! It really makes me happy to know there's someone who likes my story! x3
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


	19. Ugly Duckling's Birthday (and First Christmas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo this fic's not dead yet, im just too busy with life and college
> 
> Update will be veeeeery slow, but im not abandoning this fiiic so dont worryyy my dear readers!

You actually got woken up gently by both Sans and Papyrus in the middle of the night, actually with a cupcake and a lit candle on top of the cupcake on their hands. You sleepily sat up from your bed as you try to brush the sleep away from your eyes while both Papyrus and Sans actually not so quietly argue on each other on waking you up in the middle of the night that it's a bad idea.

"i told you Boss, we should celebrate it tomorrow morning after he got enough sleep." Sans told Papyrus in slight annoyance.

"Nonsense. It's Already Past Midnight, Which Means That It's Already Tomorrow Morning." Papyrus replied back before he turned to you, "Now, Human. Make A Wish Before You Blow The Candle Of Your Birthday Cupcake. Because I Got The Feeling You Hate Bread, I Decided To Make Cupcakes Instead Of A Big Birthday Cake. That Way, Even If You Don't Want To Eat It, You Can Give The Rest Of The Cupcakes To Someone You Want. I Also Think That If You Want To Eat It, You Can Eat It Little By Little So You Won't Get Stomachache." 

O-oh wow, they actually remember your birthday!

O-oh man, you're so happy and nervous on this.

You never actually get any celebratory on your own birthday for years. Too many years. Blowing the candle is always been your favorite time on your birthday, and now you get to do it again after too many years. Even though you never been a fan of any food with bread in it, but you're pretty okay with cakes because cakes taste sweet and its always been colorful looking! 

A wish, huh?

You really wonder what you should wish for?

You're thinking a bit while both Sans and Papyrus seem to patiently wait for you before you managed to think of something and clapped your hands together as you closed your eyes, wishing over something you actually wanted to happen maybe someday in the future. Right after you finished, you blew off the candle and both Sans and Papyrus grinned happily when they looked at you being a nervous (and cute) little human on eating the cupcake because the 'decorations' seem to confuse you on eating it or not because it looked very pretty to be eaten.

"what did you wish for, sweetheart?" Sans asked as he patted your head gently as you decided to eat it because Papyrus made it especially for you.

You shook your head at that question and gave him a determined look. Your mom once said that you shouldn't tell your birthday wishes to anyone if you want it to come true! Birthday wishes are the most secretive of all! No matter who's the asker, you still aren't allowed to tell it!

"ooooh, so it's a secret, huh? heh. good one, sweetheart." Sans grinned and letting out a short laugh.

"How's The Cupcake, Human? Is It Good...?" Papyrus asked in slight worry. You give him a thumb up as your blissful expression while eating the cupcake seems to answer Papyrus' question better.

"he loves it. i mean, look at his cheeks." Sans pointed out as he actually poking your chubby cheeks while you're still eating the cupcake.

"He Looks Like A Squirrel. Human, Please Eat Slowly. The Whipped Cream Is All Over The Place." Papyrus added as he cleaned the whipped cream that's on the corners of your mouth using a handkerchief gently.

Somehow, your nervousness actually disappear at this moment.

"Well, Go Back To Sleep, Human. We'll Celebrate Christmas And Your Birthday In The Morning, Then We'll Go Out With The Others." Papyrus told you after you finished eating the cupcake, "Oh, You Need To Brush Your Teeth Again. Having A Toothache Is The Last Thing You Want, Human." He added and you nodded. You pulled yourself from the bed and slowly walked out from your room (even though you're still a bit unsure, but both Sans and Papyrus actually giving you that specific room for you and even put a name placate or something on the door) to the bathroom with your current guardians (Sans told you yesterday that both he and Papyrus will be your guardians, or like...something like, surrogate parents or something like that???).

The three of you brushing teeth together and after you're done, Sans offered you a glass of blue colored water(???) with a grin. You accepted it innocently and sniffed on it, which smelled like mint??? Yeah, mint. You sipped it a bit and quickly spitted it out. It tastes no-good! You don't like it!

Sans laughed when he saw your expression while Papyrus actually scolded him.

"heh heh, it's not a drink, sweetheart. it's a mouthwash. you use it to make your mouth and teeth fresher and cleaner." Sans explained it to you, "so you gargle it in your mouth for thirty seconds and threw it to the sink, then you can feel that your mouth is all cool and nice."

That sounds so cool! It makes you actually want to do it!

"Be Careful, Human. Don't Drink It." Papyrus warned you and you nodded before you did what Sans explained to you on how to use the mouthwash. It tastes horrible! But you gotta endure it! Just for a few moments!

After actually thirty seconds, you threw the mouthwash from your mouth and quietly whined on the weird taste in your mouth is still around but now it's also all cool and fresh. Sans chuckled seeing your reaction and patted your head lightly.

After you and both Sans and Papyrus are done brushing teeth, you bid both of them a goodnight as you walked back into your room to sleep. They both actually gave you a pat on the head and a 'goodnight'. You slowly slipped back into the bed and lay on the bed, looking at the ceiling for a few moments before drowsiness took you over.

Somehow, you feel very happy and peaceful that night.

XxX

["Happy birthday and merry christmas, Mr. ______! Flowey and I brought you some gifts!"] Frisk told you as they put down Flowey's pot on the coffee table and took out wrapped gifts from their bag. They gave you two wrapped gifts and you accepted them happily. You really wonder what's inside! You never got any gifts before when your birthday used to be celebrated.

"Hey runt! Happy birthday and merry christmas to you! Seriously though, you should really tell us about your birthday sooner so we wouldn't go get you gifts in such a short period of time!" Undyne said as she gave you a strong pat on the head before shoving a wrapped gift into your hands that you almost fell over if Sans didn't help you up immediately. O-oh, it's actually very heavy. You wonder what's inside though...

"Happy birthday and merry christmas, human. I brought you a gift." Alphys said as she was about to give you a wrapped gift, but Sans actually stood up in front of you in a protective way. You peeked from his arm that you saw that both Sans and Alphys are looking at each other with glints on their eyes. O-oh no, are they going to fight?!

You quickly grabbed Sans' jacket sleeve and gave him a worried look. He just gave you a wider grin (wider because he got a permanent grin on his face) and patted your head gently before he turned back to look at Alphys.

"give the dang gift to me. who knows what's inside and you got some secret shticks." Sans growled to Alphys, who just scoffed.

"Why would i do whatever you just said?" Alphys growled back and they both literally growling at each other with sparks between them. O-oh no, you don't want them to fight each other! Fighting is bad!

Apparently, your worried and a bit panicked face actually took Alphys' attention that she actually did what Sans told her, much to his confusion and your relief that they didn't giving death-stares to each others again.

"welp, here's your birthday and christmas gift, sweet-cheeks." Sans said after he checked the gift and gave it to you. You accepted the gift happily and you really wondered what's inside.

"Well! Now That The Others Are Done, It's Time For Us Giving You Gifts!" Papyrus exclaimed out proudly as he and Sans took out wrapped gifts and gave it to you. You happily accepted it and very excited to see what's inside, along with the other gifts! O-oh wow, you can't believe this is happening right now! It's not a dream right? You don't think so, as the slight pain on your palm is still pretty much real for you.

"Come on and open it, ______!" Flowey said. Can you open it now though?

"You Can Open It Now, Human. Go On." Papyrus told you and you nodded. You decided to open Frisk and Flowey's gifts first. You carefully open the wrappers from the tapes while Undyne is actually groaning on why didn't you just tear the wrappers away instead of opening it carefully. B-but the wrappers look so pretty! It will be such a waste if you just tear it off!

After a while (or forever, according to both Undyne and Alphys), you managed to open Frisk's gift for you. It's a book. Oh wait, it's not only one, but five books! W-wow! This is amazing!

["I got you some books, so you won't get bored at home! I hope you love it, Mr. ______!"] Frisk told you. You nodded happily and looked at the books somehow with starry eyes. You can't wait to read it someday!

Next one is Flowey's. After another long wrapper opening, you finally get to see the gift. It's a few flower pots, seeds, and small gardening stuffs.

"I get you gardening stuffs so you won't get too bored at home too! Plus, you can also have a useful hobby and make your room prettier and livelier!" Flowey told you, "you can plant them anywhere inside the house, as long as it gets enough sunlight." He added. O-oh, gardening. You never tried it before, but it seems kinda fun! O-oh, but can you actually plant them inside the house though...

["...can i plant them inside?"] You asked both Sans and Papyrus, absolutely trying your best to brave yourself up on asking. It's okay if they didn't allow it though! You're fine with it, as this is their house, not yours.

"of course, sweetheart. go wild on it as long it makes you happy." Sans told you as he patted your head while Papyrus nodded in agreement. You nodded excitedly when you heard that. You can't wait to do gardening stuffs soon! Oh, but its still Winter. That means you need to wait for Spring to come first!

"Come on, runt! It's my gift now!" Undyne exclaimed out. You nodded and grabbed the heaviest and biggest gift between the other gifts, which is Undyne's. You carefully open the wrappers again, which got another loud groans from both Undyne and Alphys and a silent laugh from Frisk.

After a while, you finally finished opening the wrappers, revealing a big box. You carefully opened the box by cutting open the tape, where sword, a shield, a dagger, a spear, and some other weapons inside.

"why did you get him weapons?" Sans asked, actually in slight amusement.

"This runt is a complete weakling! He needs the perfect weapon for him to use in a Fight! Now runt! Choose one!" Undyne exclaimed out. O-oh, but weapons are dangerous! You can accidentally hurt someone with it!

"Pick One, Human. We Need To Bring You Along To Our Training Sessions Starting Next Week! You're Far Too Weak And You Need To Get A Proper Fighting Lesson!" Papyrus said, completely fine with the fighting thing. B-but fighting is bad!

["Fighting is bad!"] Frisk said, pointing out your point as you nodded in agreement at that.

"Fine. It's more like a training to make the runt stronger." Undyne replied, rolling her eye before she turned to you, "just pick one of the weapons!" She told you with her wide, toothy grin. I-if she said so...

You're absolutely against picking a sharp and such a dangerous weapon. You searched for the most less dangerous weapon in the box, but it's a bit difficult. You carefully (most of the weapons are heavy too) took out the weapons from the box until every weapons are out from the box, lined out carefully while the others are actually holding themselves in from squealing out (except both Frisk and Flowey who seem very unhappy on this) as you were lining them out and thinking very hard on picking a weapon, and your thinking hard expression is actually very cute.

T-there are so many weapons! All of them are dangerous too! A-all of them look so shiny and sharp too! O-oh and also kinda heavy! The big sword one is the heaviest! O-oh man there are so many of them!

While you're conflicting over yourself over picking a dangerous weapon, Frisk actually pointed at the smallest weapon between the other weapons; a small dagger (or knife), and a big shield (big enough to shield up your body). You don't know about the dagger, but you like the shield better because it's not used for hurting anyone. You carefully tried your best to grab the shield and stood it up. Gosh, it's heavy! Not as heavy as the big sword though, so it's not overly heavy.

"i don't think the dagger is a good idea, kiddo." Sans told Frisk as sweats trailed down from his skull and he took a staff before he offered it to you, "this one seems good. considering you're small, you barely can reach Boss' chest even though you outstretch your arms. using this, you can reach anyone and land any damage. the issue is probably how you balanced on it...? not sure, never use a weapon before." Sans said. O-oh, the reaching tall people sounds like a good point, but the landing damages seems like a bad idea.

"Well! As long as he did his best on his balance, especially his limbs, he'll master it in no time! I'll teach him shits so he won't be such a weak-ass anymore!" Undyne replied with a laugh, "so, which one will you choose, runt?" She asked you. O-oh, the staff one seem like a good idea, but you wanted to look at the other ones again.

["I want to look at the other ones first."] You told her and she laughed.

"Don't take long! I can't wait to train you up starting next week and beat you the heck up! Ufufufufu!" Undyne replied. S-she's going to beat you up?!

"Don't beat him up, Undyne! Just give him a normal training to him! And by normal, i mean in human term of normal!" Flowey told her.

"Yea fine fine. I'm not beating him up, i'll train the heck outta him."

O-oh, good. S-she's not going to beat you up, right? You hope not. Getting hit by a normal slap on the back by Undyne seems hurt enough (based on what you see when she did it to Papyrus), moreover getting beaten up by her, especially when she's that strong... T-though, you tried your best to not thinking about her beating you up, which kinda reminds you of your dad abusing you in the past. But she's your friend, and friends don't beat each others up! ...right?

Ungggg you're so confused! You're still not used to having or doing friendship stuffs! This is the first time you have friends! O-oh boy, you're really nervous about this friendship thing. Everything's happening so fast! You don't even know if you can keep up! W-what if everyone left you because you're being a burden?! O-oh no, this is so hard! 

"sweet-cheeks, are you okay?" 

You snapped out from your monologuing and you nodded fast. You're not that sure, but you're sure that you can handle it just fine. You don't want to become another burden to everyone else. They did their best to actually brought you gifts for both your first birthday celebration and your first Christmas celebration outside of the prison.

You wanted to get stronger, not only for your sake, but also the others too. You can't be such a weakling all the time! You're an adult! Even though you don't look like it, mostly because of your body stature. You wanted to get stronger, for the sake of the others who became your new and first friends.

Now, you should get back on choosing the right weapon, even though you're still very against this because weapons are dangerous!

You looked at one weapon to another until you saw a small version of an axe and took it. It's not that heavy and it's pretty easy to hold. I-it's actually look pretty cute.

You decided to pick this one.

"That one? Psh! That shit is too small! You should pick the big one!" Undyne exclaimed out.

["I-i can't hold it properly if it's too big!"] You replied back, ["this one is good because it's not that heavy and big."] You continued.

"Well, whatever. Now that you chose that one, you better be prepared because next week, we'll start our weekly training every Sunday! Ufufufufu!" Undyne said happily. Somehow, you're both can't wait for it and scared for it to come so soon.

"Don't Worry, Human. I'll Help You On Gaining Your Balance First Before The Training Comes." Papyrus told you and you timidly nodded. O-oh, good. At least you need to gain your balance first, especially on your limbs. Maybe you should try helping Papyrus on chores later as a start...

If only he actually let you helping him...

"It's my gift's turn now! Hurry up and open it, human!" Alphys said. You nodded slowly as you also slowly and carefully (again) opened the wrapper of the gift, which earning more groans from Undyne and Alphys because you really are taking your time on it, in which you get flustered a bit but you still carefully opening the wrapper. After a while, Alphys' gift is finally seen.

"Because you don't seem to have any communication gadgets on you, so i made you one." Alphys said, somehow proudly while you looked at the gift in awe, "human technologies are shit! That's why i made Monster kind's superior tech for you. This way, you can call any of us without actually opening your mouth. Just like Frisk, you can use you sign language and we still can know what you mean! Amazing, isn't it?" She pointed out and you nodded excitedly. That's amazing! You didn't know this phone thing is actually that amazing!

"Also, you can use your phone's Inventory to store stuffs. Try storing anything inside! Not alive things though. Just click on the 'Inventory' in your phone and point the camera to the thing you want to store." Alphys explained. You decided to give it a try, so you did what she explained and pointed the camera of the phone to Ducky. After a few moments, Ducky is gone and there's a box or something popped out on the screen of the phone. You clicked on the 'OK' and you can see Ducky on the screen of the phone. W-wow! It really is stored inside the phone! This is amazing!

["So its the same kind of phone like Papyrus' monster phone, right?!"] You asked and Alphys nodded.

"Yeap. I made and sold Monster Phones to anyone when we're still underground, and i can say, it's totally a successful business!" Alphys exclaimed out, "also, i already put in everyone's numbers, so you can try contacting us anytime." She continued.

["T-thank you, Alphys! D-does that mean that now i can call anyone using this phone?"] You asked in excitement.

"Definitely! And it costs you no money, just electricity and magic, while you browse the internet and calling or texting anyone. Considering today is your birthday, i decided to make the best phone i ever made and i'm proud of it. So you better be careful on using it so it won't break so fast." Alphys explained. I-it will break?!

"As Long As You Use It Carefully, It Won't Break Easily." Papyrus told you. O-oh, good to know that then...

"i'll help you up on it later, sweetie." Sans told you.

["O-okay."] You replied back.

"Now, Its Time For You To Open My Present, Human!" Papyrus said and you nodded. You wonder what's inside! Even though you get enough stuffs that he bought for you, but still, you wonder what's inside.

You (again) opened the wrapper slowly and carefully while Undyne and Alphys seem really tortured over your slow wrapper opening session. But when you're done, you saw a black box inside that's tied using red ribbon. You carefully pulled on one of the ends of the ribbon and opened the box. Inside, you saw a pink colored scarf.

"Because You Seems Taking A Liking On My Scarf The Other Day, So I Decided To Get You Your Own Scarf." Papyrus explained as you took the scarf to your hands. Oh, it's so soft!

"Not Only That! I Also Imbued It Strongly With My Scent And Magic, So If You're Going Out, No Monsters Will Try To Harm You Unless They Want To Mess With Me, So It Acts Like A Repellent." Papyrus explained. W-wow! That sounds amazing! Does that mean that you'll be a bit safer than before when you go outside?

"Do You... Like It?" Papyrus carefully asked. You nodded happily as an answer and he seems brighten up at that. "Of Course You Would! Now, Do you Want To Wear It?" You nodded again and gave the soft pink scarf to him. Papyrus took it and gently curled it around your neck and shoulders, tying it carefully and pulled your long hair out from under the scarf gently.

You need to ask Undyne to cut your hair later as its too long for you and you want to get a new look, so if your father decided to search for you, he won't find you easily.

["You look cuter, Mr. ______! The scarf actually got tied into a ribbon!"] Frisk said with a grin and you blushed a bit at that. The cloth of the scarf feels very nice on your skin and it is feels pretty warm. Overall, it feels very nice and warm and you like it.

"now. its my turn. open up, sweetheart." Sans said, seems also kinda excited to see your reaction when you saw his gift.

After another (torturing) slow wrapper opening, you saw another black box tied with red ribbon. You carefully did the same as before and opened the box, showing a red four-pointed star-like shaped gem inside. You looked at it in awe as you took it out carefully and even more amazed when you realized that it's glowing softly. But as you observed more, there's something that got glued on the back side of the gem, so you turned it over until you get an idea what it is.

["Its a brooch, right?!"] You excitedly guessed and Sans gave you a grin.

"yeap. got the gem underground, polished and glued the pin myself. you like it, sweetheart?" Sans asked with fond look as you nodded happily. 

You get an idea and turned your scarf as the ribbon part is right under your chin and you put on the brooch at the middle tied part of the scarf before you showed it to everyone happily that actually made the others are holding onto their chests and their other hands are actually petting your head gently as you just realized what are they doing and blushed as you panicked a bit.

W-what happened?! W-why did everyone suddenly petting your head?! A-ah, your hair actually getting messier than before! W-what should you do?! S-should you tell them to stop?! A-ah, but how?!

But before you can actually tell your friends to stop, they stopped first before your hands manage to tell them to stop.

"Welp! Let's go out today! We gotta celebrate your birthday by eating out today!" Undyne announced out.

"What?! No! No More Eating Unhealthy Foods! I'll Cook Foods For You Guys So There Will Be No More Wasting Money On Unhealthy Foods!" Papyrus replied quickly.

"Aww c'mon Papyrus! Just this afternoon! Don't be such a killjoy! Relax a bit and eating unhealthy foods once won't kill anyone. Unless the food had gone bad and expired, of course. And if you're allergic." Undyne said with a grin and Papyrus seems still against it, "you know, there's this newly-opened restaurant that's also opened for Monsters. I wanna see what it looks like! Let's go there! Plus! It's also Christmas!" She added, somehow with a glint of mischief in her eye. 

A new restaurant? And Monsters are allowed too? W-wow! T-that's so nice! E-even though you're a bit nervous because you're sure that it's going to be very crowded by people and monsters.

"The punk seems interested by it. Ufufufufu! How about that, Papyrus? He seems interested by the new restaurant." Undyne smirked when she pointed at your interested face and Papyrus grumbled softly at this.

"Fine! But Just This Once, Then No More." Papyrus replied and you actually lighten up at that while the others cheered out. W-we're going to eat out?! O-oh wow! You're a bit nervous for the crowds later, but you're also excited!

Because everyone, your _friends_ , are all here and you all are going out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the delaaaayy again
> 
> Lets just hope i wont take forever for the next chapters

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder who is that skelly, eh?
> 
> •ThiefofStealth


End file.
